


Le persone che ti cambiano la vita

by AkaneMikael



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, My OTP, ac milan - Freeform, criska, people change, pov kakà, real madrid - Freeform, shekà, through the years and the stories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Riky è un talentuoso giocatore brasiliano che dal San Paolo vola al Milan in Italia alla tenera età di 21 anni, timido, dolce, solare, puro, innamorato di Dio ma che ancora non ha vissuto esperienze che gli hanno permesso di conoscersi sul serio. Al Milan incontrerà e verrà completamente assorbito dal bravo Andry, soprannominato lo zar, uno dei più bravi attaccanti in quel momento, ucraino, silenzioso, chiuso, cupo, freddo e rigido, tutto il suo opposto. Il loro incontro segna uno dei momenti cruciali nella vita di Riky, il protagonista di questa fic che poi oltre a scoprirsi, diventerà anche un uomo che soffrirà, si innamorerà e farà delle scelte importanti. Cristiano invece è un'ala di altissimo livello destinato ad essere forse il più forte nel mondo del calcio, portoghese, aperto, spiritoso, casinista, carattere forte, accentratore e pieno di svariati difetti che per sentirsi degno di Riky saprà cancellare. È lui che incontra al Real Madrid, da adulto. Ed è lui che lo aiuterà a superare il momento più difficile della sua vita.





	1. Lo zar

**Author's Note:**

> buonasera a tutti, ecco un mio nuovo lavoro. Torniamo al caro buon vecchio criska preceduto questa volta dal shekà. Ho già scritto di tutto sui criska e anche su Riky, però non so, forse ho avuto una botta di nostalgia sia per i shekà che io ho sempre amato profondamente, che i criska. E così presa da un’ispirazione che non sapevo dove mi avrebbe portato, ho scritto 21 capitoli! La fic è già conclusa, pubblico un capitolo a settimana circa, la fic è divisa in due parti, quella su Riky e Sheva e quella poi su Riky e Cris. Un po’ è un’occasione per chi non l’avesse mai fatto di leggere di queste ship, un po’ per chi ha già letto tutti i miei lavori, di trovarne uno che riassume un po’ tutte le mie visioni e versioni delle loro storie.   
> Per me il criska è e sarà sempre la sola ed unica OTP suprema, anche se poi mi sono appassionata a molte altre, ma i criska sono e saranno sempre i criska. Nella mia pagina fb avverto quando pubblico: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> Buona lettura Baci Akane

LE PERSONE CHE TI CAMBIANO LA VITA

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9be0f01f8e59b1443594fc771426869f/tumblr_mg7d9eVe8X1rsk3o3o1_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e66f570bd972174248b07144e83c4f4c/tumblr_mqo1h78ovx1rmdmxco1_640.jpg)

  
PARTE 1:  
ANDRY SHEVCHENKO 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/937b6ed2b4160c3671675f5ec3824545/tumblr_mgogxfa9nS1rmdmxco4_500.jpg)

  
1\. LO ZAR  
  
Quante persone speciali puoi incontrare nella tua vita?  
Quelle persone che ti restano dentro, che cambiano un pezzo di te in quel periodo, che quando le rivedi o ci ripensi ti senti sciogliere e sorridi malinconico volendo tornare lì in quel periodo o magari corri a chiamarlo e lo rivedi subito.   
  
Il primo, quello che probabilmente mi ha cambiato di più rispetto a com’ero prima di lui, è sicuramente Andry.   
Ero così piccolo ed innocente quando sono arrivato, quando l’ho conosciuto.   
Sono passato dal San Paolo al Milan e lui era lì, uno dei migliori della squadra, io giovanissimo ed inesperto, una futura promessa del calcio che nessuno conosceva, lui che si faceva strada e che aveva già iniziato a dimostrare quanto forte fosse.   
Andry, ucraino, numero 7, attaccante di un livello eccezionale.   
Io un ragazzino che sembrava un adolescente scappato di casa, nessuno sapeva chi fossi, ma Leonardo aveva garantito per me. Ovviamente un direttore sportivo può garantire quanto vuole, ma finchè quel giocatore non mostra ciò che sa fare resta nessuno.  
Ed io ero nessuno.  
Non credo che Andry mi abbia visto davvero finchè non ho avuto la palla fra i piedi, da quel momento in poi sono magicamente apparso. Penso che sia stato così per tutti onestamente, ma io ero da subito rimasto catturato da lui perché era uno dei migliori.   
Quel Milan era stellare e pieno di ottimi soggetti, era anche un bel gruppo e l’allenatore era molto in gamba, però Andry aveva quel potere di catalizzare l’attenzione di tutti.   
Io ero un ragazzino puro innamorato di Dio che non si conosceva minimamente, convinto di sapere ciò che volevo, ciò che ero, ciò che dovevo fare.   
La realtà era ben diversa.   
Ricordo bene come mi sono sentito quando Andry mi ha fatto il primo complimento. Penso d’aver toccato il cielo con un dito.   
Devo dire che lui non era uno famoso per elargire complimenti e prima di quella volta io avevo cercato di mostrare le mie qualità per potermi inserire meglio in quel gruppo di sconosciuti. Non conoscevo la lingua, non conoscevo i compagni, la città, le usanze, nemmeno il loro calcio alla fine.   
Ma non potevo staccare gli occhi da Andry, conosciuto ovviamente per le sue prodezze eccezionali sul campo. Aveva un’aura addosso particolare, io penso sinceramente di aver voluto dimostrare di avere delle buone carte non solo per una questione di inserimento, ma anche per lui. Perché volevo impressionarlo. Ne sono abbastanza sicuro, sinceramente, perché quando mi ha fatto i complimenti per la mia prima partita debuttante ero al settimo cielo.  
Era tutta l’estate che giocavo con lui cercando di distinguermi in allenamento e nelle partite amichevoli, non mi ha mai detto nulla.  
Quel giorno di settembre, quando entrai in campo durante il match, alla fine mi fece i complimenti.   
Niente di speciale, mi strinse la mano mentre lo facevano anche gli altri, quasi tutti mi avevano detto la stessa cosa perché ovviamente ero l’ultimo arrivato ed avevo debuttato ed in questi casi i compagni cercano di incoraggiarti, ti fanno i complimenti anche solo per il fatto di aver debuttato a prescindere da come poi giochi.   
Così lui forse lo fece così perché lo facevano tutti e si ritrovò me davanti, ma non posso certo dire che può averlo fatto perché avevo giocato particolarmente bene.   
So che hanno capito appena ho toccato una palla in campo che ero dotato, me l’hanno detto subito, però lui non ha mai fatto alcun cenno.   
Ero felice che me l’avesse detto, ho sorriso come un bambino davanti allo zucchero filato.   
Ero felice, ero immensamente felice e penso che quello sia una sorta di inizio.  
In quanti modi le persone ti cambiano la vita?   
Un complimento o la ricerca di un complimento più sentito, perché le vuoi impressionare, vuoi farti notare da loro. Perché? Perché sì, non puoi farne a meno.  
Perché quella persona è speciale, ha qualcosa di diverso dagli altri, si distingue ed anche tu vuoi distinguerti ma non su tutti e per tutti. Solo per lui.   
Perché lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, ti rendi conto che vuoi farti notare solo da lui e prima di capire il motivo, ci sei dentro fino al collo.   
  
Non è stato facile per me distinguere quel che provavo per lui, perché per me era indiscutibile il fatto di essere etero e più mi sentivo attratto in ogni senso da Andry, più mi attaccavo a Carol.   
Sentivo impellente quel bisogno di essere toccato da Andry, quel bisogno di toccarlo. Quella cosa io... io non so come dire.   
Più la voglia di perdermi in Andry, di essere preso da lui, abbracciato, sentirmelo addosso era forte, più mi buttavo a capofitto in quella relazione con Carol facendo di tutto per convincere me stesso e lei e tutti quanti che io ero normale, che amavo lei, che ero etero e non c’erano strane tendenze in me.  
Mi ha aiutato l’usanza della verginità, l’ho impostata come un sacro cardine della mia religione che seguivo ciecamente, ma non è che è stato difficile per me non fare mai l’amore con lei.   
Se fosse successo avrei capito più facilmente. O meglio non avrei potuto nasconderlo a me stesso.   
Prima di sposarla e di adempiere ai miei doveri coniugali, però, sono passato per qualcosa che potrebbe definirsi inferno personale.   
Mi sentivo bruciare tutte le volte che mi toccava e mi parlava e più notavo che anche a lui piaceva toccarmi e starmi intorno, più io morivo.   
Non ero capace di oppormi, mi abbandonavo totalmente a lui mentre quando mi saltava sulle spalle o mi stringeva toccavo il cielo con un dito e tutto spariva. Ogni obbligo, strano senso di colpa, tutto quanto.  
C’era solo la gioia in lui che mi abbracciava.   
Andry era una creatura particolare sinceramente. Chiuso, un muro, parlava poco, scherzava ancora meno, ma era molto gentile. Non è che era scorbutico e asociale. Era solo uno estremamente composto e freddo a cui nessuno poteva mai arrivare.  
Era il più forte in assoluto e questo puntava i fari su di lui, ma lui non sembrava nemmeno notarli ed io pensavo che fosse impossibile non essere toccato da nulla come lui. Ma non è che non calcolasse nessuno e non parlasse, era molto a modo, stava al suo posto, non si opponeva alle cose, non litigava. Più che altro l’impressione era che non litigasse perché nessuno aveva il coraggio di andargli contro.   
I suoi sguardi mi tenevano svegli la notte, è stato shoccante il primo anno vincere lo scudetto insieme. Quella notte di festeggiamenti io ero già bello cotto ed è stato lì che non ho potuto non sentire l’eccitazione scorrere prepotente in me.   
Non credo di essere diventato il suo pupillo e non credo che vedesse in me qualcuno da proteggere, ma lentamente durante quell’anno il nostro rapporto è diventato qualcosa, non lo so definire perché con lui non ci sono mai state definizioni, è sempre stato tutto un interpretare qualcosa che probabilmente vedevi solo tu.   
Come dicevo, Andry era un muro.  
Era gentile, a modo, stava al suo posto, faceva sempre il suo dovere molto bene ma non avevi mai la sensazione di averlo mai visto davvero.   
Così quando lui ti faceva un complimento o ti accarezzava la schiena o spettinava i capelli, ti chiedevi se era una cosa fatta perché gli piacevi o magari era obbligato in qualche modo dalle circostanze.   
Per cui qualcuno diceva in giro che ero speciale per Andry, che guai a chi mi toccava. Scherzavano così ma non so come hanno iniziato.  
Forse perché gli giravo inevitabilmente sempre intorno e sembravo il suo cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni. E gli sorridevo di continuo e gli chiedevo come stava, come andava, cosa aveva fatto. Non mi impicciavo, però mi interessavo molto a lui e lui semplicemente rispondeva. Non era uno che iniziava una conversazione, ma se gli chiedevi qualcosa rispondeva.   
Mi chiedo se per questo semplice fatto gli altri si fossero convinti che io fossi speciale per lui. Certo mi parlava, ma perché lo facevo io per primo.   
E va bene, certi festeggiamenti ai goal erano molto vigorosi, insomma, molto sentiti. Non credo di essere mai stato vigoroso. Lui sì. Virile più che altro. Molto virile.  
Virile e gentile.  
Sorrido dolcemente quando ci ripenso.  
Andry mi ha trasformato in un uomo. Piano piano.   
Così quando abbiamo vinto lo scudetto al mio primo anno lì, era il 2004, eravamo tutti ubriachi di gioia ed anche ubriachi di spumante. Quello scorreva a fiumi ovunque, in campo, negli spogliatoi. Eravamo tutti mezzi nudi e felici a cantare e saltare e abbracciarci e penso che io ed Andry ci siamo abbracciati almeno venti volte ed io le ricordo tutte e non so se la testa mi girasse per lo spumante che avevo finito per bere oppure per tutti quegli splendidi contatti con lui. Mi sentivo magico, coraggioso, euforico e fuori di me, completamente senza controllo.   
Tutti sudati e bagnati, scombinati, accaldati, eccitati.  
Oh, se eravamo eccitati.  
Così tanto che ad un certo punto ho temuto di avere un orgasmo senza toccarmi. Non mi sono mai masturbato, mai fatto certe cose. insomma, mi sono sviluppato come tutti e le erezioni spontanee fisiologiche le ho avute come normalmente succede ad ogni ragazzo. Però non mi auto stimolavo e con Carol appunto mai sesso.  
E così quella volta con tutti quegli strofinamenti assurdi con Andry così fiero di me e della mia splendida stagione, non riuscivo più a contenermi. Pensavo sarei venuto, me ne sono accorto con allarme così ho preso una delle bandiere che giravano per lo spogliatoio, mi sono seduto e me la sono messa sulle gambe a coprirmi in attesa che tutta quella follia passasse. Era impossibile avere un orgasmo così. Non potevo. Eccitarmi perché lo vedevo nudo sotto la doccia era un conto, avere un vero orgasmo perché mi toccava ed era solo con i pantaloncini addosso era un altro.   
Non potevo.  
Mi sedetti a quel punto, respiravo a fondo perché ero stremato per i festeggiamenti e fingevo di tirare il fiato per quello. In realtà stavo per venire e non sapevo come comportarmi.   
Poi la tragedia.  
Andry si sedette vicino a me.   
Proprio vicino a me.   
Mi schiaffeggiò la coscia, si sedette e mi circondò le spalle con un bellissimo sorriso di quelli che non puoi dimenticare.   
Io ero tipo allo stremo a quel punto perché era stato tutto il tempo così, io e lui a fare festa insieme in qualche modo ed il suo corpo era così perfetto e attraente e pensavo che poi magari avremmo fatto la doccia insieme vicini e continuato a toccarci così da nudi e la cosa non mi aiutava.   
\- Sei già alla fine? - Disse sereno. Era bello vederlo così spensierato e al settimo cielo.   
\- Devo tirare il fiato... - Risposi incerto ma sempre sorridendo ebete. Il suo braccio ancora intorno a me, io bruciavo. Mi sentivo sempre peggio e non so se lui poi l’ha notato.   
\- Siamo appena all’inizio, adesso continueremo così tutta la notte. Devi sbrigarti a riprenderti. Ti conviene rinfrescarti per bene, qua non si respira e tu... - Guardò la bandiera che avevo addosso sulle gambe ed io sussultai perché si fermò fissandomi il rigonfiamento che penso si notasse eccome. Dai ti prego, mi dicevo. Non notarlo. Cosa gli dico?   
E forse stava per dire qualcosa perché vidi la sua fronte aggrottarsi, ma proprio lì venimmo interrotti da qualcuno lì per fare foto, così ci chiamò ed io prontamente sorrisi alzando la bandiera del diciassettesimo scudetto con un sorriso un po’ tirato e strano. Andry prese un’estremità, io l’altra, la sollevammo davanti a noi fino a mostrare i nostri visi. Ci fecero la foto e solo dopo vidi che lui non sorrideva in quel momento, ma che aveva un’espressione particolare.   
Appena il fotografo se ne andò io lo guardai subito, la bandiera ancora alta davanti a noi.   
Io ero scoperto, o meglio avevo gli shorts ma erano bagnatissimi di spumante e non mascheravano nulla.   
Insomma, si vedeva la mia erezione in procinto di esplodere e lui, appunto, guardava proprio quella.   
Io avvampai.   
\- Riky, ti sei eccitato... - Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione e appena sentii il mio nome associato alla parola ‘eccitato’, vedendo i suoi occhi fissi sul mio pacco gonfio, esplosi.   
Fortunatamente non ero nudo e non si notò niente di particolare, ma lo notai io perché avvampai e mi tesi tremando tutto.   
Insomma, Andry mi guardò silenzioso e shoccato credo, ma non disse nulla. Non disse assolutamente nulla.   
\- Ti serve una doccia. Ed anche a me. - Ma non la facemmo insieme. Andry corse quasi via, non so bene cosa gli prese. Come dico, era un mistero quel ragazzo, impossibile capirlo, lo potevi interpretare ma avevi sempre il dubbio di non averci azzeccato. Infatti poi rimasi lì incerto sul motivo della sua reazione. Aveva capito? Io ingenuamente non pensavo si potesse capire, poi ovviamente col senno di poi so che l’aveva capito eccome.   
Ma perché scappare così? Perché evitarmi da lì in poi?   
Da che mi aveva toccato tutta la sera, a che quasi non lo vidi più nonostante la famosa lunga notte.   
Ci rimasi male, ma almeno non rischiai altri orgasmi.  
Quello fu il primo quasi indotto, cioè ne avevo avuti di spontanei appunto, niente di gestito ecco. Nemmeno quello lo era stato, ma non era mai capitato in una situazione promiscua come quella.   
Non sapevo che era solo l’inizio.


	2. Reazioni spontanee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andry vede tutto molto chiaramente ma si rende conto che Riky fatica a realizzarlo e pensando che sia troppo puro per 'sporcarlo', cerca di percorrere la strada che ritiene più giusta. Riky non sarà molto d'accordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo, molto più succoso rispetto al primo che era come sempre di presentazione di personaggi e situazioni iniziali. Siamo nella prima estate insieme, ovvero quella del 2004. La festa dello scudetto ha fatto traboccare il vaso per la prima volta, ma è dopo che succedono le cose più importanti. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

2\. REAZIONI SPONTANEE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5ccafefa5edb2e5020cfda18205b9574/tumblr_mg7vt8y0Jw1rmdmxco9_500.jpg)

La vera tragedia, per così definirla, arrivò dopo.   
Dopo una notte intera ad evitarmi, mi evitò anche il giorno dopo. La stagione non era ancora proprio conclusa perché avevamo altre partite da disputare, per cui c’era ancora da fare.   
Così quando tornammo a Milanello per quelle ultimissime partite, per quegli allenamenti che rimanevano, ci rimasi anche peggio nel realizzare che Andry mi evitava ancora, come se avessi la peste.  
Pensai che ovviamente si era accorto del mio orgasmo involontario e che ora mi vedeva male per quello, credendo che io fossi gay e ci provassi con lui.  
Quella fu la prima volta che pensai una cosa simile. Che io potessi essere gay. Lo pensai in termini particolari, ovvero ‘lui pensa che io sia gay’, il che non è come dire ‘forse sono gay’, ma non ero in grado di arrivare fino ad un certo punto.   
Ci arrivai per lui, per non perderlo, perché in quei giorni mi resi conto che se non avessi fatto io qualcosa, l’avrei perso. Quel rapporto speciale conquistato a fatica, quella cosa a cui non potevo proprio più rinunciare, io lo stavo per perdere per sempre e non potevo permettermelo.   
Così scoprii uno di quei lati di me che non pensavo di possedere, quando prendo e parto in quarta e faccio cose che non penserei mai di poter fare.  
Lui fu il primo a scatenarmi quella cosa.   
Mi sembrava di impazzire e arrivai al mio limite massimo di sopportazione quando alla vigilia di un’altra partita, dopo una settimana che mi evitava e che io le pensavo tutte e che mangiavo nervoso, decisi di prendere il coraggio a mille mani e ignorando la sua freddezza nel rispondermi, cosa che non aveva mai fatto con me dopo i primi mesi, andai da lui.  
Ovviamente lo feci di sera perché mi sembrava meglio usufruire della sua camera sicura e senza il rischio di interruzioni o di essere sentito. Già fare quello per me era impensabile, almeno dovevo essere certo di avere la privacy che mi serviva.  
Povero illuso, a volte vedendo quel che ho fatto con la consapevolezza di ora mi rendo conto di quanto ingenuo fossi.   
Capitai così di sera dopo cena nella sua camera privata e lui ricordo che mi guardò come se fossi impazzito. Ricordo bene il guizzo che ebbero i suoi occhi, come di esasperazione e lì io lo interpretai come uno che non ne poteva più di me, che non voleva gli stessi ancora intorno, che si era magicamente stufato di me ed io non capivo come poteva essere, perché non era mai stato così ostile nei miei confronti, specie non negli ultimi mesi.   
Così senza chiedere il permesso entrai in camera sua accendendomi come un fiammifero, preda di quel lato incontrollabile che mi faceva infiammare imprevedibilmente.   
Lui si ritrovò me furioso dentro che camminavo avanti ed indietro con la  testa in fiamme, incapace di capire come comportarmi e di stare fermo.   
\- Ho capito tutto male io? Pensavo fossimo amici, pensavo di piacerti in qualche modo. Cos’è successo così d’improvviso che mi detesti, che non ti piaccio più? Come si fa senza motivo ad evitare qualcuno così? Ti esaspero? Non ti esasperavo prima della festa dello scudetto. Sai, ti ho lasciato spazio perché penso che tu sia uno che ha bisogno di spazi e tempi, perché fai le cose a modo tuo e basta, però le ho pensate tutte. È successo qualcosa quel giorno e penso di sapere cosa. Non sono gay, non pensare che io lo sia. Cioè ho avuto un orgasmo spontaneo, ero felice e non lo so, è capitato e basta. Ma non sono gay. E poi anche se lo fossi e tu mi evitassi per questo mi deluderesti molto, non credevo tu fossi quel tipo di persona che evita quelli diversi. I gay non lo sono per scelta, gli succede e basta e vanno trattati in modo normale, non pensavo fossi così. Pensi che io sia gay e sei omofobo? - Chiesi in modo estremamente diretto e fuori controllo.   
Andry a quel punto non sapeva come spegnermi, credo, e riuscì solo a dire completamente smarrito e colto alla sprovvista:   
\- No io non... non hai capito niente... -   
Così esplosi ancora di più e lo afferrai per la maglietta che aveva e lo tirai verso di me:   
\- E allora dimmi com’è! - Quasi gridai in faccia. Andry non sapeva come spegnermi, come gestirmi, come giustificarsi.   
\- Non sono omofobo e non ho problemi con te... è che... - Non ci potevo credere, stavo per impazzire, anzi, lo ero proprio.   
\- Non prendermi in giro, perché mi hai evitato? - Ruggii sempre furioso e sempre appiccicato a lui che effettivamente era stremato da qualcosa.   
\- È che tu... noi... - Iniziò a balbettare senza sapere come dirmi quello che aveva dentro, non l’avevo davvero mai visto in quelle condizioni e alla fine dopo la mia ennesima domanda incalzante di ‘dimmi cos’è!’ Lui mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi baciò.  
Così senza respirare più. Senza permettermi di fargli un’altra domanda.  
Mi bruciò le labbra mentre le premeva sulle mie e mi teneva fermo a sé così. La magia.   
Smisi si infiammarmi di rabbia cieca, mi spensi, mi sciolsi, avvampai e l’emozione vibrò dentro di me facendomi di nuovo eccitare.   
Lì esattamente in quel momento seppi che ero spacciato. Che quello ero io. Che Andry mi aveva appena mostrato senza alcuna ombra di dubbio esattamente ciò che ero.   
Ed io ero perdutamente innamorato di lui.   
Dopo di questo, senza lingua né nulla, mi separai da lui tenendomi una mano sulla bocca. Come se potesse scapparmi qualcosa da lì, l’anima, il controlla, la vita stessa forse.   
Lo guardai nel panico con il cuore in gola senza sapere cosa fare e lui fece un passo indietro e allargò le braccia come per dire ‘vedi?’  
\- Era per questo che non volevo. Ho capito che non eri pronto, che non sapevi ancora niente di te! Sei ancora un bambino, dannazione... io non... - Andry stava perdendo il controllo, stava mostrando tutto il suo caos, la sua mortificazione e la sua paura. Paura per qualcosa che non capivo. - Tu devi crescere, Riky. Non pensare a questo, ok? Cerca solo di conoscerti meglio. - Andry andò alla porta e l’aprì per farmi uscire, ma io avevo il cuore in gola e non capivo ancora nulla. Non so come potevo farmi bastare quello che mi aveva appena detto, come potevo capire cosa gli prendeva, come potevo semplicemente uscire da lì e fingere che nulla fosse capitato.   
\- Stai dicendo che sei tu quello gay? E che io devo fare finta di nulla? Io non capisco nulla Andry! - Andry esasperato alzò gli occhi al cielo richiudendo la porta.   
\- Ti prego... - Mi implorò. Io gli tornai davanti scuotendo la testa.   
\- Come puoi dirmi di non pensare a     questo e di conoscermi meglio, di crescere? Cosa c’entra col fatto che dopo il mio orgasmo mi hai evitato ed ora mi baci? Come pensi che possa capire qualcosa? Guardala dal mio punto di vista, tu capiresti qualcosa? - Andry parve realizzare solo ora di essere stato per l’ennesima volta incomprensibile e così sospirò, mi prese le spalle e cercando di calmarsi, mi calmò. Provò a dire qualcosa diverse volte senza successo, fissava in basso mentre io fissavo il suo viso preoccupato. Non potevo uscire di lì rischiando di non avere più un rapporto con lui, e non mi importava di che genere dovesse essere. Io dovevo averne uno.   
\- Sei troppo piccolo, non ti conosci ancora. Non sai chi sei, cosa sei, cosa provi. Mi hai rincorso senza sapere perché. - Non era più chiaro quel discorso, mi aggrottai e lui chiudendo gli occhi parlò ancora sforzandosi di essere più chiaro. Per esserlo, dovette essere schifosamente diretto. - Sei gay, Riky. O per lo meno mi corri dietro non perché mi ammiri e mi vuoi essere amico. - Poteva sembrare presuntuoso, lo pensai e mi ritirai istintivamente. Mi sentivo scottare, lui mi lasciò andare e per un momento lessi la paura nei suoi occhi. Paura di averla giocata male e di avermi perso davvero. Così mi fermai e provai a pensare, ma era difficile, così decisi di rassicurarlo e di rassicurare me stesso sulla cosa che evidentemente per entrambi premeva più di ogni altra.   
\- Non so di cosa stai parlando, ma è evidente che siamo confusi e abbiamo bisogno di tempo. Però è ancora più evidente che entrambi teniamo al nostro rapporto. Sbaglio? - Lui annuì.   
\- No non sbagli. Ci tengo tantissimo. - Si affrettò a dire. Io così provai a sorridere, allargai le mani davanti a noi come a fermare tutto.   
\- E allora torniamo a come eravamo prima, ok? Amici. Stavamo bene insieme. Non pensiamoci più. Non è successo niente, va bene? - In quel momento Andry capì ed io solo ora so cosa lesse.   
Preferivo fare finta di nulla piuttosto che affrontare una realtà scomoda. La realtà in cui io non potevo ancora guardarmi per ciò che ero.   
Non l’avrei fatto sul serio per molto, ma sarei sceso a dei compromessi accettabili fino all’arrivo di Cristiano nella mia vita.   
  
Per Andry non fu di certo facile, perché poi avere comunque a che fare con me senza poter fare ciò che voleva era difficilissimo. Ed io non volevo vedere ciò che eravamo e succedeva, ciò che provavo lo soffocavo e lui ormai doveva assecondarmi anche se voleva solo perdersi in me.  
Era difficile essere amici, abbracciarsi e farsi i complimenti senza nuove accezioni e penso che io ero bravo a nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia, ma per lui no. Per lui era impossibile non sapere che voleva baciarmi, in realtà, e non solo darmi una pacca sulle spalle.   
Ogni tocco doveva essere una tortura mentre per me era una fonte immensa di gioia perché finalmente eravamo di nuovo amici.  
La tortura non durò molto.   
Poi il campionato finì e lui andò in vacanza per conto suo con la famiglia.   
Lo venni a sapere per vie traverse che si sposò in quelle vacanze.   
Fu un colpo assurdo, un’ondata di gelosia impossibile da ignorare, così forte che mi mangiò per il resto dell’estate fino a che lo rividi per il ritiro.   
Quando tornammo tutti al lavoro, io ero avvelenato e ferito e mi sentivo in procinto di un’altra delle mie famose esplosioni. E lui mi guardava senza sapere come parlarmi. Ci eravamo lasciati fingendo di stare tutti bene ed essere tutti felicissimi ed amici, ma sapevamo che facevamo finta, che entrambi pensavamo e volevamo altro.  
E lui si sposava e non mi diceva nulla dopo quel bacio.  
Ci ho ripensato tutto il mese che siamo rimasti separati, incapace di capire come poteva avermelo dato e cosa significava quello strano discorso fatto quella notte.   
Improvvisamente non potevo più fare finta di nulla, come avevo detto. Dovevo sapere. Dovevo proprio.  
Così stetti poco in ritiro mangiandomi le domande. Negli spogliatoi da solo non ci resti mai, specie in ritiro, ma in generale proprio è impossibile.   
Per cui dopo aver cercato mille occasioni per parlargli senza sapere nemmeno cosa dirgli, mi ritrovai di nuovo nella sua stanza.   
Quando aprì aveva una di quelle facce da ‘ti prego non farlo’. Ma io dovevo. Sapevo che non voleva parlarne e forse voleva proprio cancellare ogni cosa, ma io non potevo più seppellire tutto.   
Così entrai e cominciai.   
\- Perché non mi hai detto che ti sposavi? -   
\- Credevo lo sapessi. - tipica risposta da chi deve tenere le distanze e lui era bravo in quello. Così scrollai le spalle, mi misi le mani in tasca e lo guardai torvo.   
\- Non importa. Perché mi hai baciato se ti stavi per sposare? - Andry spalancò gli occhi e mi fissò stralunato.   
\- Ora vuoi saperlo? Quella sera era meglio fingere che non fosse successo nulla ed ora vuoi parlarne? - Chiese stizzito. Stava venendo fuori il suo carattere, quello che soffocava perché probabilmente inarrestabile.   
Quello che non era esattamente l’emblema della freddezza.   
\- Sì, ora voglio saperlo. Quella volta credevo che avrei avuto tempo per capire cosa ci stava succedendo e che le cose sarebbero venute spontanee e non so, non ero pronto forse, non sapevo cosa pensare, ma ora è peggio. Io mi tormento da quando ti sei sposato. Cosa significava quel discorso? Quel bacio? Quel ‘sei piccolo, non sai chi sei, cresci?’ Cosa cavolo... - Non sapevo come proseguire tanto che ero confuso e incredulo.   
\- Ma perché. Eh? Quella sera hai avuto l’occasione di approfondire questo discorso, non hai voluto farlo, ho capito che non eri pronto e forse non lo sarai mai. Io non capisco, cosa vuoi da me? Tu vuoi vivere la tua vita a modo tuo, io anche. Non ci sono spiegazioni da dare, sono libero di baciare chi voglio e sposare chi voglio! - La sua reazione dura mi stupì, non l’avevo mai visto arrabbiato con me e mi ritrovai con le lacrime agli occhi realizzando che poteva essere la fine del nostro rapporto. Ed io non sapevo perché contava tanto sapere. Cosa volevo sapere, poi?   
\- Perché mi hai baciato? - Chiesi con voce tremante. Quanto era essenziale saperlo ormai?   
\- Perché vuoi saperlo? - Andry davvero non ce la faceva più, sembrava mi pregasse di lasciarlo in pace, ma non potevo mollare.   
\- Perché... perché sento che se ti perdo ora io non me lo perdonerei mai e non capisco, non capisco perché mi hai baciato se dovevi sposarti ed io non so cosa pensare, cosa fare e... - Ed ero fuori di me, confuso, con le lacrime sugli occhi e tremavo come una foglia.   
E lui così per fermare quel fiume che ero, si strofinò il viso esasperato e capendo che non poteva tacermelo a quel punto, a distanza debita, disse:   
\- È come hai detto quella sera. Non scegli di essere gay, lo sei e basta. Ed io non ho scelto di innamorarmi di te. Lo sono e basta. Anche se dovevo sposarmi lo sono. Ed onestamente non cambia molto quel che provo perché tanto tu non sei pronto e non lo sarai mai e probabilmente non sai cosa provi perché non provi nulla, sei solo un bambino confuso che non sa chi è. - Così dicendo si voltò di schiena intenzionato a chiudere lì quel discorso. Forse non sapeva come si poteva tornare indietro, forse stava realizzando che non si poteva.  
Ma il peso di quello che mi aveva appena detto mi paralizzò.   
Mi aveva detto di essere innamorato di me, come potevo ignorarlo?   
Qualcosa scavò in me in quel momento. Le sue parole tirarono fuori quel lato che soffocavo. Di cui avevo paura. Non potevo ignorarlo come volevo, non potevo più.   
Così senza controllarmi, senza pensarci, senza realizzare nulla, mi ritrovai a muovermi verso di lui, lo girai verso di me, gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai capendo che doveva andare così.  
Che era quella la sola cosa sensata da fare.  
Che mi sentivo incredibilmente a posto mentre aprivo le labbra e cercavo la sua lingua con la mia.  
Andry, smarrito, mi prese per la vita e ricambiò assecondandomi. Le nostre labbra si fusero, le lingue si incontrarono e non capimmo più niente.  
Poi fu solo un abbandono istintivo, una cosa che tirò l’altra incapaci di smettere più.   
Per lui fu come tornare al paradiso sfiorato e perduto. Per me fu come trovare me stesso in una rivelazione in cui mi giustificai dicendomi che era lui la mia eccezione. Che non ero gay, ero solo perso per lui.  
Il resto in quel momento non contava. Non c’era Carol, la mia famiglia, le mie tradizioni ed i miei doveri.  
C’era solo Andry, la sua bocca, le sue mani che si infilavano sotto la maglietta ed io che andavo a fuoco.   
Andry mi prese sotto le braccia, mi sollevò facendomi avvolgere le gambe intorno alla sua vita. Ci abbracciammo così mentre mi sorreggeva e mi baciava. Mi sentivo leggero e suo, così suo che volevo sentirmi ancora di più, ma non andai oltre. Lui non chiese più di quei baci.   
Mi posò delicatamente sul letto, si stese su di me e continuò a divorarmi la bocca facendomi sognare mentre mi sentivo perfetto e completo.   
Non potevo smettere, non volevo.   
Ora avevo trovato me stesso e sapevo che da lì in poi sarei cambiato ancora ed in modo definitivo e che niente sarebbe più stato come prima. Ma ero convinto che tutto sarebbe in qualche modo andato benissimo. In qualche modo. Non potevo immaginare.


	3. Fra doveri e cultura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky è ancora piccolo ed innocente, troppo per uno adulto e navigato come Andry, oltretutto i loro mondi sono molto diversi, anche se non forse poi così tanto. Uno vive la sua vita secondo un codice culturale, mentre l'altro secondo un codice sociale e religioso, ma portano entrambi allo stesso risultato. A cercare il vero amore per vie traverse, in modo non convenzionale. Anche se per ora, parlare di amore, è forse presto.

3\. FRA DOVERI E CULTURA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b3c77565ee11f8bab855740ee64d1a1/tumblr_mgogxfa9nS1rmdmxco6_500.jpg)

  
La vita ti riserva sempre sorprese e spunti di crescita e miglioramenti, di arricchimenti, ma spesso non sei pronto a coglierli, spesso è presto, sei comunque immaturo per maturare.  
Sorrido mentre lo dico, è paradossale, ma è così.   
Quell’estate fu meravigliosa.   
Io e lui eravamo sempre insieme, più che mai. Tutto l’anno fu così. La stagione 2004/2005 fu splendida, io e lui la vivevamo così come veniva senza definirci e dirci nulla, nemmeno un ti amo, ti voglio bene. Nulla.   
Lui sembrava avere il completo controllo ed io non pensavo a nulla, mi fidavo ciecamente di lui e mi lasciavo andare. Non avevo idea di cosa ero e cosa volevo e cosa stavo facendo, sapevo solo che non potevo proprio frenare e quindi ero nelle sue mani e mi stava bene così.   
Non so quanto davvero fosse in controllo, però è vero che lo era moltissimo perché pensandoci ora con la consapevolezza di adesso, so che per lui deve essere stato difficilissimo non fare l’amore con me per tutti quei primi mesi.   
Io ero come il cucciolo di un cane che si ritrova strappato dalla famiglia nativa e finisce in quella adottiva. All’inizio è perso e si attacca istintivamente al padrone, all’elemento che ritiene più amichevole, più paterno, più protettivo nei suoi confronti. E così io ho fatto, ho sviluppato un rapporto con Andry che è andato via via evolvendosi e non avevo la minima idea di cosa facessi, ma mi fidavo di lui e poi non riuscivo a staccarmene, per cui comunque mi andava bene.  
Mi chiedevo nei confronti della mia fede e della mia famiglia come dovessi fare, quando ventilavo l’idea di lasciare Carol e venire allo scoperto perché quello che stavo facendo era amorale e sbagliato, lui mi diceva che era sposato e non avrebbe mai lasciato Kristen, che volevano dei figli e che il primo stava per arrivare. Lei era incinta quando si sono sposati, mi spiegò che il matrimonio in realtà era stato un dovere nei confronti di quella gravidanza arrivata senza averla cercata.   
Lui era uno che si prendeva tutte le proprie responsabilità fino in fondo, la loro cultura in fatto di famiglia era diversa dalla mia. La nostra era una cultura, il loro un dovere. È diverso quando lo fai perché si usa così, perché è così che si fa da sempre e sempre si farà, specie poi se ci metti la religione di mezzo. Quando lo fai perché gli uomini devono sposarsi e proliferare e lavorare e produrre non è che ti chiedi se lei la ami. Ti chiedi se riusciresti a fare dei figli, è la sola cosa che conta. Visto che è più facile se lei è bella, allora spesso le mogli sono splendide per questo motivo, ma se entri al loro interno ti rendi conto che non è proprio amore, non quello che idealizzi tu persona occidentale normale.  
Insomma se sei dell’est ci sono una serie di differenze piuttosto da noi sudamericani.   
Qua in Italia ho trovato più equilibrio fra i due estremi, perché anche per noi sudamericani è usanza il matrimonio, spesso è religione, e quindi lo fai perché la famiglia e la comunità se lo aspetta e tu non vuoi deludere nessuno, non vuoi scandalizzare nessuno, e poi vieni cresciuto nell’ottica che ti sposerai e farai una famiglia, ma la questione amore te la auto imponi. Cioè scegli una persona e ti convinci di amarla perché così è più facile e per noi sudamericani va bene così. La cultura è questa.   
Andry non aveva problemi a dirmi che non amava Kristen, ma stava arrivando un figlio e ormai erano sposati.   
Quello che contava era fare ciò che doveva, se poi faceva di nascosto ciò che voleva, andava benissimo. A nessuno doveva importare se Andry se la faceva con me, se amava un altro e quale fosse la verità.   
Si era sposato, stava facendo una famiglia, lavorava e guadagnava tanti soldi. Il suo dovere di uomo lo stava adempiendo ed avrebbe continuato comunque. Il resto non contava.  
Per me era tutto molto più confuso, mi facevo assorbire da lui senza capire cosa dovessi fare con la mia famiglia e con Carol e quando appunto ventilavo l’idea di lasciarla e dire tutto, lui mi riportava bruscamente alla realtà dicendo che quello che stavamo facendo iniziava e finiva al Milan, che quando avremmo preso altre strade non ci sarebbe più stato nulla. Che non poteva vivere con me un amore alla luce del sole, che stavamo solo dandoci piacere e calore in un momento in cui entrambi ne avevamo bisogno.  
\- Ma non siamo qualcosa, non lo saremo mai, non dimenticarlo. Non siamo una coppia, non siamo fidanzati, non vivremo mai insieme. Tu devi pensare ai tuoi doveri di uomo, non a ciò che vuoi. Ciò che vuoi lo puoi avere lo stesso, basta che lo sai nascondere. - Questi erano i suoi discorsi che mi frenavano dal lasciare Carol e dire tutto.  
Non sapevo come sentirmi. Quando vedeva che ero cupo mi diceva anche questo:   
\- Non sentirti in colpa, ti stai soddisfando. Nessuno ti soddisferà se non lo fai tu. Non c’è niente di male in questo. I tuoi doveri li stai portando avanti, non preoccuparti, non pensarci. -   
I suoi discorsi erano cinici e duri, ma sapeva bilanciare il mio estremo romanticismo.  
Ero completamente assorbito da lui tanto che non capivo davvero quanto giusto fosse il suo discorso e quello che facevo, ma sapevo di non poter smettere.   
Per tutta l’estate e fino all’autunno andammo avanti a coccole     quasi caste.   
Dormivamo nella stessa camera quando eravamo col club, mi teneva abbracciato, mi baciava un sacco, stavamo a coccolarci, mi carezzava e penso che traesse la forza vitale così.   
Non credo che per lui sia mai stato facile vivere in quel modo, con doveri e basta. So che quando giocava si divertiva, ma lo faceva anche con un fondo di obbligo, perché quello era il suo lavoro ed era chiamato a farlo bene e se non lo faceva bene la prendeva male.   
Per cui penso che da me, in quei momenti, assorbisse l’energia positiva per andare avanti.  
Penso che davvero lui ad un certo punto poteva stare bene solo mentre segnava e vinceva e poi con me. Punto.   
Quando nacque il suo primo figlio mi sentii come se dovesse lasciarmi. So che era un’assurdità priva di senso, ma era così che mi sentivo.   
Mi misi da parte da solo, sicuramente voleva vivere quel momento magico da famiglia vera, io non c’entravo nulla.  
Cominciai io ad evitarlo, era ottobre del 2004.  
Per un po’ mi lasciò fare, forse pensava che fossi geloso e aspettava mi passasse. Lui non mi parlava mai di Jordan, non mi faceva vedere foto, non lo portava agli allenamenti come a volte qualcuno fa. So che era felice di essere padre, segnò uno splendido goal dopo la sua nascita e glielo dedicò. Per cui so che è felice di aver fatto tutti i suoi svariati figli anche se inizialmente era nato tutto per dovere, diciamo. Però con lui noti le piccole cose e le interpreti cercando di farlo bene. Ma hai sempre la sensazione di non averlo acchiappato a fondo. Che qualcosa di lui ti sfugge.  
E mi sfuggiva, perché non aveva certo intenzione di smettere ora che era padre.   
Mi lasciò il mio tempo, poi vedendo che non mi decidevo fu lui a venire da me.  
Quella volta eravamo in trasferta per cui eravamo in albergo fuori città, le camere sono sempre a due ed in quel periodo appunto stavo sempre con qualcun altro.   
Non ricordo nemmeno chi fosse, ma quel qualcuno, quella notte, fu freddamente spodestato da lui.  
Ricordo bene il resto, ma non il mio compagno di camera.  
Lui bussò, aprì quest’altro, io ero in bagno a prepararmi per la notte. Sentii solo la sua voce sorpresa chiedere se era sicuro, poi qualche traffico che non capii. Nessuno mi disse nulla.  
Quando uscii al posto del mio collega, c’era Andry con le braccia conserte, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, l’aria torva.   
Penso che per lui comunicare in modo normale era molto complicato, era più facile tenere tutto dentro e nascondere.   
Per questo so che quella notte avvenne un piccolo miracolo.   
Io ero paralizzato, nemmeno respiravo mentre non potevo credere che avesse fatto cambio di stanza così.   
\- Se pensi che mi stia bene ad essere messo da parte solo perché sei geloso, ti sbagli di grosso. - Io non capivo cosa diceva, sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte smarrito, così lui insofferente fece un altro passo verso di me, sempre arrabbiato, e continuò: - Io ho bisogno di te per non implodere. Sei tu che mi fa stare bene ed andare avanti. Perciò che non ti salti più in mente di uscire dalla mia vita così, in silenzio e senza dirmi nulla. Se vuoi che finisca abbi il coraggio di dirmelo, perché me lo merito. - Era davvero arrabbiato e non mi aveva mai detto tanto di sé come in quel caso. Inteso, di ciò che provava e voleva.   
Così mi salirono le lacrime agli occhi e sull’orlo delle lacrime io scossi il capo tremante.   
\- Non voglio che finisca, è che... - Non sapevo nemmeno cosa dire così alzai le spalle e scossi la testa. - Non lo so, credevo che tu volessi che me ne andassi dalla tua vita, ma io non... io non posso davvero... - Non mi fece finire. Mi disse che ero un enorme idiota, mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi baciò con tutta la passione che metteva in campo.  
Andry passava da una freddezza senza precedenti ad una rabbia impressionante. Era come se quando faceva ciò che gli piaceva non riuscisse più a contenersi e vedevi il vero Andry solo in quei momenti. Perciò in campo e con me.   
La sua bocca divenne mia ed insieme le nostre lingue si fusero in un’unica entità, mentre le sue mani mi afferrarono la maglia e me la sfilarono via. Un breve respiro, io che feci lo stesso con la sua e una volta entrambi a torso nudo, ci tuffammo uno sull’altro. Mi trascinò verso il letto e mentre il cuore batteva impazzito consapevole che quella volta non ci saremmo dati solo baci e carezze, l’eccitazione andò subito alle stelle.   
Quando Andry mi spogliò del tutto, vide che ero già eccitato e fece un apprezzamento sorpreso, io ridacchiai ma non ebbi tempo di dire e fare altro, perché la sua bocca mi bruciò appena si posò sul mio ventre scendendo verso l’inguine.  
Ero in piedi fra le sue gambe, lui seduto sul letto mi teneva a sé, le mani salirono sui miei glutei e mentre la lingua e la bocca si occupavano di darmi piacere da davanti, le dita lo facevano per dietro.   
Il mondo improvvisamente esplose di mille colori, emozioni e sensazioni.   
Penso che volesse fare l’amore con me, ma io rovinai tutto perché non ero assolutamente pronto a nemmeno un unghia di quello. Venni subito, lui rise constatando che ero super vergine in tanti sensi e che per me era già tanto.   
Mi ricordo l’imbarazzo enorme, ero rosso e mortificato mentre le ginocchia si piegavano dall’enorme piacere provato, quella scarica mi aveva sconvolto mentre sentivo il liquido colarmi lungo le gambe. Lui me lo leccò guardandomi e questo mi diede un bel colpo di grazia.   
Se non mi avesse preso e seduto su di sé a cavalcioni, sarei andato lungo disteso per terra.   
Lui ridendo mi mise su di sé, mi abbracciò, mi baciò e con un’infinita dolcezza mi disse che andava bene così.   
\- Sei così meraviglioso che forse faccio un crimine all’umanità sporcandoti col mio seme... - Non era una persona volgare ma nemmeno romantica. Andry era Andry. Avvampai ancora e mentre sapevo chiaramente cosa volevo da lui, trovai la forza di sussurrarglielo all’orecchio.   
\- Però io voglio essere sporcato dal tuo seme. - E lì ne avevo la certezza.   
Sentii il membro di Andry diventare duro contro le mie cosce ed iniziai istintivamente a strofinarmi su di lui, indirizzando la sua asta sempre più dura fra le mie natiche ora aperte per la posizione a cavalcioni. Andry aprì la bocca sospirando per il piacere, indirizzata verso la mia sempre aperta, a respirarci a vicenda. Ci tenevamo abbracciati in quella posizione seduta e sapevo cosa stavo facendo, forse era la prima volta nella mia vita che lo sapevo e lui stava perdendo il suo leggendario controllo perché con me lui era sé stesso.   
\- Aspetta... aspetta Riky, così ti faccio solo male... - Volevo sentirlo dentro, ma non avendo mai fatto sesso non sapevo molte cose. Così lo guardai senza capire, stralunato perché lo volevo, volevo sentirlo. Così sorridendo eccitato e divertito, mi prese la mano e me la mise sul suo pene duro indicandomi di masturbarlo. Così lo feci.   
\- Se ti entro ora così senza preparazione ti squarcio e basta. Per ora facciamo così. - Mormorò mentre la mia mano faceva scemare la sua voce.   
Io continuai a muoverla su di lui mentre lui si appoggiò dietro di sé con le mani abbandonando la testa all’indietro.  
Sicuramente gli piaceva quello che gli facevo e mi sentii al settimo cielo. Adoravo dargli piacere e quella notte capii quanti modi per soddisfarlo c’erano.   
Vedendolo preda di un piacere crescente, ricordai prima quando lui l’aveva fatto con la bocca. Andai un po’ in agitazione all’idea ma mi dissi ok, buttiamoci.   
E così scesi da lui, mi accucciai fra le sue gambe, per terra, e feci come prima aveva fatto lui. Iniziai a leccare e poi a succhiare. Ero incerto e titubante e sicuramente troppo leggero, ma quando le sue mani finirono sulla mia nuca aiutandomi a trovare ritmo ed intensità, quando mi disse:   
\- Stringi più forte... - Ed era così preso dal piacere, capii che stavo migliorando.  
Ebbi la certezza quando mi staccò bruscamente per completare l’orgasmo fuori dalla mia bocca.   
Quella notte finì così. Non facemmo l’amore, mi prese sul letto, mi stese, mi coprì, mi tenne a sé e mi carezzò dolcemente senza dire nulla se non una cosa molto semplice:   
\- Non andartene prima del tempo. - Non volli chiedergli quando sarebbe successo, perché a quel punto era chiaro che lo pensava. Pensava che prima o poi ce ne saremmo andati.   
  
Vissi la storia con lui così, con la consapevolezza che sarebbe finita, che non sarebbe potuta essere per sempre attraverso gli anni e le distanze. Ero romantico, idealista e giovane, ma con questa filosofia Andry mi impediva di fare colpi di testa che mi avrebbero rovinato. Forse non ero pronto all’epoca, forse un giorno sarei stato pronto. Non ci pensavo, mi fidavo di lui e facevo quel che diceva. Vivevo quel che potevo, prendevo tutto quello che riuscivo.   
Non ci siamo mai detti che ci amavamo, ma ci siamo andati molto vicini.   
Penso che lui fosse convinto di poterla gestire come diceva, ma credo anche che alla fine si sbagliasse ma l’ha capito tardi.  
Vedendo come è andata con Cris capisco che non c’era solo quel modo di vivere una relazione, ma con Cris io ero diverso da come ero con Andry. Andry mi ha cambiato definitivamente. Mi ha tolto la mia innocenza assoluta e ne sono felice, sinceramente. 


	4. Fra fede e piacere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora nella parte relativa ad Andry, siamo nell'anno più bello per loro, dove a calcio col Milan andava tutto bene e loro giocavano in combinazione facendo magie, adorandosi apertamente, diventando una cosa sola. Andry ha cercato di gestore a modo suo Riky, nel modo che riteneva giusto, secondo le sue regole ferree, ma ad un certo punto per loro è arrivato il momento di fare l'amore.

4\. FRA FEDE E PIACERE 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/392eebd8281092c1f485a1e010e2dd40/tumblr_mgogxfa9nS1rmdmxco9_400.jpg)

  
Non era uno che amava parlare molto, io sì in compenso.   
Gli ho parlato di me, di come sono diventato così votato a Gesù, che è una cosa che va al di là della tradizione di famiglia, perché da piccolo ho rischiato di morire e rimanere paralizzato e pare sia stato solo un miracolo a salvarmi. Da allora sono votato a Gesù. Quando gli ho raccontato questo, Andry è rimasto colpito perché non immaginava io lo fossi così tanto. Cioè mi vedeva pregare sempre però è una cosa da brasiliani in realtà e non ci faceva molto caso.   
\- Per cui dovresti sentirti in colpa per quello che facciamo... - Lui non era religioso, non come me, ma sapeva che nelle religioni la questione gay non è molto ben vista e tanto meno il tradimento.   
\- Beh mi ci sento ovviamente. Prego molto e chiedo perdono. -   
\- Ma non dovresti non peccare più? - Silenzio. - Voglio dire, quando chiedi perdono il presupposto è non peccare più. Come vivi quello che facciamo in relazione alla tua fede? - E quella era una bella domanda.  
Lui si interessava tantissimo a me, stava ore ad ascoltarmi, assorbiva tutto. Però non diceva nulla di sé, anche se ogni tanto qualcosa me lo raccontava.  
So che sognava un giorno di entrare in politica per poter aiutare il suo Paese a risollevarsi, lui è sempre stato molto legato alle sue origini, ma ciò che ama davvero è sempre stato il calcio, l’ha sempre fatto sentire bene.   
Diceva che probabilmente era così perché stava andando bene, ma se sarebbe calato di prestazioni probabilmente nemmeno il calcio avrebbe avuto lo stesso piacere.   
L’impressione che mi dava era sempre di uno che prendeva dal momento quel che poteva dargli piacere, ma che non avesse un piano a lungo termine o anzi... sembrava uno che non credeva ad una felicità eterna, ma solo momentanea.   
Per cui se in quel periodo il calcio ed io lo rendevamo felice, allora andava bene così, si teneva stretti quelli.  
Penso che se questi elementi sarebbero venuti a meno un giorno, lui avrebbe cercato un’altra fonte di gioia, ma il punto è che lui viveva il momento. Non esisteva un domani. È una cosa difficile da spiegare. Mi metteva malinconia in qualche modo ma non ci volevo pensare perché per me, invece, la gioia del momento è sempre stata per sempre. Non sapevo rispondere alle domande che mi faceva, col senno di poi credo che Andry non ritenesse giusto mettermi in quella posizione, ma in quel momento era impensabile farne a meno. Solo che pensava al tempo stesso di doverla far finire, di non poter essere ‘egoista’ per sempre e sporcarmi così mentre lui stava bene.   
Andry era questo, adesso è cambiato, ma anche la nostra situazione lo è.   
Si faceva i suoi film e decideva le cose da solo in base a quelli che pensava fossero i doveri di una persona.   
Aveva stabilito che finchè saremmo stati al Milan saremmo stati insieme, poi basta, perché non era giusto per me e lui si sarebbe fatto bastare ciò che avevamo avuto. Per cui mi viveva a pieno.   
Io ero troppo ingenuo per capire, per capire lui. Ora avrei capito e avrei preso provvedimenti anticipati, ma ora sono diverso, ho trovato il coraggio di fare scelte che all’epoca non avrei mai potuto.   
Sapevo di sbagliare ma non mi fermavo a pensarci, pregavo tanto sperando in una soluzione un giorno, una soluzione che non avevo idea di quale sarebbe potuta essere. Il punto era che non potevo smettere con Andry e non volevo.   
Quando facemmo l’amore la cosa si rafforzò ancora di più. Dopo di quello io ero convinto di non poter proprio smettere mai più, che non ci sarebbe stato per me un modo per evitarlo.   
  
Ricordo bene il calore delicato dei suoi baci ad esplorare la mia pelle candida e liscia, mi scorreva come se fossi fatto di cristallo ed avesse paura di rompermi ma al tempo stesso non potesse farne a meno.   
Come un vampiro che succhia il sangue anche se si era prefissato di non farlo e allora decide di bere senza uccidere la sua vittima e lo fa con una cura maniacale, nonostante l’istinto gli dica di succhiarlo tutto quanto.   
Mi sentivo questo per lui, ma ci stavo bene, non volevo smettesse.   
Quando mi prese fu dopo una splendida vittoria dove io e lui facemmo scintille come coppia d’attacco, quell’anno fu il nostro migliore da un punto di vista calcistico. Eravamo un tandem d’attacco splendido, ci intendevamo alla perfezione e ad ogni goal, spesso in coppia, ci abbracciavamo come non ci fosse un domani. Lui mi stringeva, a volte mi saltava addosso, a volte ero io, mi baciava persino il collo nella foga di quel caotico istante. Era così bello, inebriante, elettrizzante. Non ne avevo mai abbastanza e lo sentivo così felice mentre segnava e mi stringeva in quel modo sorridendo.   
Quella volta dopo la partita tornammo a recuperare le macchine a Milanello dove la corriera ci prendeva sempre alla partenza, alla vigilia della partita se si andava fuori città oppure qualche ora prima di giocare se invece era in casa.   
Così poi dopo si tornava sempre lì, recuperavamo le auto e si andava a casa, il giorno dopo tendenzialmente si riposava se non c’era un’altra partita di Champions dopo tre giorni.  
Così quella volta eravamo ancora così su di giri che non riuscivamo a staccarci e quando siamo scesi ricordo come ci siamo guardati al buio del parcheggio, mentre ci chiedevamo come fosse giusto far finire quella splendida serata meravigliosa.   
Era stato tutto troppo bello e perfetto.   
\- Che ne dici se passo da te e mangiamo qualcosa insieme? - chiese.   
Giocando a Milano era ancora un orario accettabile, di solito ci facevano trovare qualcosa da mangiare in spogliatoio se avevamo aerei o treni per tornare a casa dopo le partite serali. Quando si giocava di pomeriggio non c’erano problemi, ma quella volta erano le undici circa.  
Era una proposta un po’ strana fatta da lui perché non si era mai auto invitato a casa mia, sapeva che vivevo da solo e non era mai venuto da me, come se fosse una cosa da non fare, un passo troppo impegnativo per noi da cui non si poteva tornare indietro. Ma quella sera Andry era acceso di un fuoco che non gli avevo mai visto, la scintilla nei suoi splendidi occhi era piena di vita e di desideri e quella notte lui divenne un po’ più egoista dei suoi canoni, quella notte lui decise di venire a meno alle proprie decisioni auto imposte nei miei confronti.   
Per me poteva chiedermi di tutto, l’avrei sempre accontentato. Poteva chiedermi anche di buttarmi da un ponte con lui, l’avrei seguito.  
Io ero davvero perso per lui, più si andava avanti e più lo ero e per questo Andry aveva cercato di rimandare il momento di farmi suo, però era anche chiaro ed entrambi che prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto, che non sarebbe riuscito a rimandare per sempre ed infatti fu così.   
Quella notte non mangiammo e non bevemmo niente, appena varcammo la soglia di casa le sue labbra si incollarono alle mie, come se avesse voluto farlo dal momento in cui ci eravamo staccati nei bagni degli spogliatoi di San Siro.   
Tornò su di me respirando a fondo, mentre le mani correvano a liberarsi delle nostre giacche alla cieca e la foga cresceva insieme alla pressione che l’aveva fatto di nuovo esplodere. Ero io il protagonista, la causa di quella voglia matta e vederlo perdere così le staffe per me mi faceva morire. Era così splendido.   
Mi spogliò mentre camminavo verso l’interno della casa, cercando di ricordare dove fosse la camera, accendevo a stento una luce ogni tanto lasciando una scia di vestiti.  
Quando fummo in camera, davanti al letto, eravamo già quasi del tutto nudi. Accesi la luce del comodino, più tenue e delicata, si fermò e mi guardò ansimante. Ansimavo anche io.   
Ero rosso e sconvolto e pieno di voglie, lui così vivo come non l’avevo mai visto.   
\- È completamente sbagliato, lo sai? - Disse in un momento di lucidità. Io annuii.   
\- Sbaglieremo insieme. - Risposi io. Non me ne importava. In quel momento non c’era una morale, non c’erano delle regole, una religione, una famiglia.  
Ci sono dei momenti nella vita di una persona, chiunque tu sia, non importa quanto giusta, ferrea e controllata. Ci sono quei momenti in cui non ti importa più di niente, devi fare quella cosa a tutti i costi e sai che sbagli, ma non puoi evitarlo, è assolutamente fuori discussione.   
E così quello era uno di quei momenti. Non ci importava di sbagliare, sapevamo che poi l’avremmo pagata probabilmente, ma andava bene perché noi dovevamo farlo.  
Andry, delicatamente, tornò a baciarmi e le sue mani fecero scivolare il resto di ciò che indossavamo. Ricordo i nostri corpi nudi, caldi e lisci che si toccavano, le mani che si carezzavano, le nostre erezioni che si eccitavano strofinandosi.   
Ricordo come mi stese al centro del letto e come si stese su di me, nudo, a ricoprirmi come se il mondo dovesse starmi lontano. Ero la cosa più preziosa del mondo e mi fece sentire così, quella notte. Prezioso.   
Non mi sono mai più sentito così prezioso ed importante come quella notte, devo essere sincero.  
Il ricordo della nostra prima notte insieme è splendido, non sempre lo è ma Andry fu perfetto.  
Corse con la sua bocca sul mio corpo, la sua lingua mi inumidiva lasciando tracce umide, quando arrivò alla mia apertura si perse per prepararmi per bene, usando le dita, la lingua e la saliva, in modo da allargarmi e bagnarmi. Ci mise tantissimo, al termine io ero come ubriaco. Non ne potevo più, era stata la cosa più piacevole della mia vita, il mio corpo vibrava di brividi anche perché prima mi aveva stimolato fino allo stremo nel mio inguine, il mio pene era eretto pronto a venire e quando fece quella cosa dietro di me mi diede il colpo di grazia.   
Ricordo di essere venuto, di essermi bagnato sulla pancia e lui sorridendo soddisfatto leccò, risalì alla mia bocca, mi baciò, mi fece sentire il mio stesso sapore ed io ero così fatto di piacere, immerso nei brividi violenti del mio orgasmo, nella pace più totale dei sensi, che non capii molto.   
\- Così andrà molto meglio... - Ma non capii cosa intendeva. In che senso?   
Quando lo sentii entrare capii.   
Era tutto molto attenuato, la sua erezione era grande e dura, eccitata da me. Mi entrò con un colpo fluido e sicuro, si fermò e mi guardò mentre con sorpresa tornavo quasi subito in me, ma l’essere pieno di endorfine che mi sconnettevano, mi aveva permesso di non soffrire troppo e poi penso che la sua preparazione era stata perfetta.  
Ora so che non è sempre così bello, specie all’inizio. A volte fa solo un male cane se l’altro non perde tempo a prepararti. Ok io ho avuto solo due partner, però a volte Cris non è stato così delicato e accurato nella preparazione. Ma a volte hai solo bisogno di entrare e di farlo entrare, senza preamboli e pensieri e attenzioni. A volte devi solo averlo dentro e tutto cambia, tutto ti lacera ma mentre lo fa senti un piacere strisciare da lui a te ed ogni cosa cambia mentre spinge in te.  
Andry quella prima volta con me fu meraviglioso. A volte sono cose che dici perché il ricordo della tua prima volta è comunque positivo e cambi spontaneamente certe cose perché vuoi che sia ancora più bella di quanto lo è stato, però devo essere sincero.   
Andry fu perfetto.   
Entrò dentro di me, mi lasciò il tempo di capire e abituarmi e poi iniziò a muoversi piano e quando sentiva più difficoltoso il movimento, si raddrizzava e lubrificava ancora con la saliva lì sotto dove lui stava dentro di me.   
Tornava a stimolarmi anche sull’inguine e quella combinazione di piaceri tornò a riattivarmi quella famosa pace dei sensi, la frenesia di quelle reazioni chimiche che non ti fanno capire di nuovo più niente.  
Quando prese a muoversi più intensamente, tutto aumentò, tutto divenne un caos immenso, lo vedevo abbandonato al piacere, lo sentivo gemere sopra di me, le mie dita affondavano sulla sua pelle. Lui che moriva in me, io che mi abbandonavo come sua preda.   
Lo sentii venire, il calore liquido scorse in me e lo sentii mentre si fermava sconvolto, ansimante. Aprii gli occhi per vedere perché improvvisamente non si muoveva più e mi stava addosso così fermo e vidi che piangeva. Lo strinsi, avvolsi la sua testa con le mie braccia e gli baciai la tempia.   
\- È stato bellissimo. Grazie. - Volevo di nuovo dirgli che lo amavo e lui probabilmente piangendo lo stava pensando, però sapevo che non dovevo, che non voleva. Rispettai quella sua volontà. Lo sentii piangere, non si mostrò fino a che non smise, non gli chiesi nulla ma provai a capire perché piangeva.  
Probabilmente aveva vissuto l’esperienza più bella della sua vita e non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata.   
Probabilmente non aveva mai immaginato di poter avere e vivere una cosa simile.   
Probabilmente per lui è stato l’anno più felice della sua vita, per me uno dei più belli. Io così incosciente, non capivo cosa stavo facendo ma mi piaceva e non potevo smettere. Sapevo che era sbagliato, ma stavo così bene con lui che non potevo darmi un freno e farlo cessare.   
  
Quando ventilavo l’idea di lasciare Carol senza dire nulla alla famiglia del vero motivo e quindi rimanere nascosti, lui me lo impediva deciso dicendo che dovevo pensare al mio futuro, pensare a lungo termine.   
\- Comunque devi sposarti, - mi disse un giorno dopo che avevamo fatto l’amore. - per cui tanto vale farlo con una bella donna, dolce e dal buon carattere che sai potrà essere un’ottima madre per i tuoi figli ed una moglie comprensiva. -   
\- Ma non la amo. - Risposi confuso. Volevo dire ‘amo te’, ma sapevo che quella parola era tabù.   
\- Non ha importanza, l’amore è sopravvalutato e spesso idealizzato. Al 90 percento non dura per sempre. Devi scegliere la persona migliore per te con cui pensi di poter vivere a lungo e condividere le cose di una coppia, quindi dei figli. -   
\- Sono obbligato a fare questo? Ad avere dei figli, a sposarmi? - Lo ero, da un punto di vista morale nei confronti della mia famiglia e della comunità sapevo di esserlo, ma quando ero con lui stavo troppo bene per preoccuparmi di quelle cose.   
\- Lo sai che lo sei, per la famiglia principalmente. Se non vuoi disonorarli, devi farlo. - Pensai che non sarebbe stato facile, ma capivo che aveva ragione perché deludere la mia famiglia per me era impensabile, li adoravo troppo e loro ci tenevano tanto a quelle tradizioni. Sposarsi, fare figli... non avrei mai potuto dirgli che amavo un ragazzo. Non mi interrogavo sulla mia sessualità, non mi importava sapere se ero gay, bisessuale o etero ma innamorato di un uomo in una sorta di eccezione. Per Andry non esisteva il vero amore ma solo un momento in cui credevi di amare qualcuno, per me quello che avevamo noi era amore ma io ero giovane, idealista, ingenuo. Non lo dicevo, sapevo come la pensava.   
\- Dici che la devo sposare? - Chiesi allora capendo che puntava a quello. Alzò le spalle.   
\- Per me dovresti, io mi sono sposato, è un dovere farlo per un uomo, non importa cosa provi, sai cosa devi fare e lo fai. Poi i tuoi piaceri trovi il modo di soddisfarli di nascosto e va bene comunque. - Quando mi parlava così mi faceva capire un pezzo di quel suo mondo misterioso e sconosciuto. Un mondo che mi spezzava e affascinava contemporaneamente. 


	5. Essere importanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky e Andry approfondiscono il loro rapporto realizzando che ti senti amato anche se non osi mai dirlo a voce alta, e Riky ad un certo punto si è sentito innegabilmente amato da Andry, ma lui è sempre stato particolare, diverso da chiunque altro e spesso capirlo è stato impossibile. Spesso l'ha capito solo molto tempo dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ecco un altro capitolo. Le cose che racconta Andry qua su di sé sono vere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane*

5\. ESSERE IMPORTANTI

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/89e8e3cd225965f9e3af8f44a679463e/tumblr_mg7vt8y0Jw1rmdmxco7_500.jpg)

  
A volte era come se in campo scaricasse tutta la rabbia e la tensione che tratteneva prima di scendere in campo, segnava con una furia assurda, come dribblava, come superava chiunque e segnava ad ogni costo. Cioè in area senti toccarti e ti fai cadere per prenderti il rigore, è una cosa normale. Però lui stava in piedi, continuava a correre, si girava e segnava.  
A lui non importava nulla il rigore, il fallo, nulla.   
Lui doveva segnare, punto e basta.  
Era come una questione fra sé e il suo dio, chiunque esso fosse.  
A volte mi preoccupava vederlo così, però poi lo vedevo corrermi incontro e abbracciarmi sorridente con la passione che riservava a me. Quella gioia che riservava a me.   
Quando si è infortunato era a pezzi, l’ha presa malissimo ed ero seriamente preoccupato che si buttasse troppo giù.   
Non l’ho mai visto così, non pensavo che fosse uno che si abbattesse per un infortunio.   
Ho faticato un sacco a tirarlo su, quando gli ho chiesto se a casa sarebbe stato bene con Kristen, lui ha detto che non voleva vederla, non poteva stare con lei, che sarebbe andato da un’altra parte, che non ci pensava proprio ad andare da lei.   
Così gli ho detto di venire da me quanto voleva, che tanto io non avevo problemi.   
Quella volta così lui venne, ma non facemmo l’amore subito.   
Passai gran parte della notte a tirarlo su, non fu facile. Era cupo, chiuso, rabbioso e depresso e non capivo quale fosse il problema.  
Quella notte mi disse di lui più di mille altre giornate insieme.   
Non voleva parlare, non voleva fare nulla, non sapevo come gestirlo, cosa fare, così ho cercato di tirarlo su con la mia dolcezza, rassicurandolo e dicendogli che un infortunio non era la fine del mondo, che sarebbe stato presto bene.   
Lui non rispondeva, scuoteva la testa e stava seduto sul letto a stringere il lenzuolo e tirare come un forsennato fissando torvo e furioso la televisione spenta.  
Non so quanto stemmo così, fino a che esasperato, dopo che avevo anche provato a baciarlo svariate volte senza successo, sbottai e dissi:   
\- Insomma Andry vuoi dirmi cos’hai? - Avevo perso la pazienza, non era da me e forse questo lo scosse. Lui si girò verso di me, seduto sul letto con lui, e ringhiò ostile:   
\- Tu non puoi capire! - Esclamò.   
\- E allora aiutami a capire perché questo stato per me è assurdo e non so che fare! -   
\- Io ho solo il calcio! Se smetto di essere quello che sono, non sono nessuno! - Silenzio. Solitamente si esagera, ma lui non era tipo da esagerare. Quello era una cosa completamente impossibile detta da lui, così capii che doveva esserci un fondamento profondo e grave dietro, così mi calmai, mi misi in ginocchio accanto a lui a guardarlo mentre lui ancora si ostinava a non guardarmi e dissi dolcemente:   
\- Andry ma cosa dici? - Silenzio. Mi sporsi per farmi guardare. - Andry tu sei molto più che un grande calciatore. A parte che un infortunio non ti toglie la tua capacità di giocare a calcio! -   
\- Nessuno è lo stesso dopo un infortunio grave! - Ringhiò.   
\- Non è vero, moltissimi tornano forti come prima! - Gli feci degli esempi pratici e così non disse più quella sciocchezza. A quel punto tornai a quello che stavo dicendo con più dolcezza, prendendogli le mani che finalmente non sfilò via rabbioso. Ma ancora non mi guardava: - Perché dici che sei solo un calciatore? Sei anche un uomo meraviglioso, puoi essere chiunque tu voglia, hai tutto. -   
Era ricco, famoso, acclamato e comunque aveva ancora molti anni di ottimo calcio davanti a sé.   
Lui scosse la testa e mi guardò sempre aggrottato ma meno rabbioso e finalmente dopo forse una vita intera ad ingoiare e non spiegare mai niente, si aprì con me.   
\- Noi lassù non abbiamo niente, Riky. Nasciamo poveri e pieni di problemi e cresciamo per diventare qualcuno, per riscattarci da adulti, per produrre, adempiere ai nostri doveri. E tu sai cosa significa perché anche in Brasile è così. Tanta povertà. Magari la tua famiglia è benestante, ma la mia no. Non è mai stato facile. Io avevo nove anni quando ci hanno fatto evacuare e ci hanno trasferiti dopo averci tenuti tutti in quarantena e sotto controllo, quando Chernobyl è esplosa. E credimi che certe cose non sono facili da capire e da vivere. - Quando Andry cominciò mi resi conto che avevo davanti un fiume in piena incapace di fermarsi, aveva contenuto per troppo tempo degli argini che non potevano più reggere una tale portata.   
Lo ascoltai sfogarsi con rabbia fino alla disperazione e quando poi concluse in lacrime mi ritrovai ad abbracciarlo forte e piangere con lui per la portata delle sue emozioni devastanti.   
Capii perché conteneva tanto, perché era sempre un fascio di nervi, perché sembrava un muro che camminava.   
Capii che aveva paura di lasciare andare e tirare fuori e che quella calma che l’accompagnava, quella pacatezza che sfociava in freddezza era per arginare l’orrore che sentiva dentro.   
Aveva faticato come un matto per arrivare dove era e conquistare ciò che aveva ed aveva il sacro terrore di perdere tutto in un attimo.   
Quella notte capii il suo modo di giocare, come si trasformava in campo, perché giocava con tanta rabbia, forza e devastazione, perché non si fermava quando lo strattonavano o cercavano di buttarlo giù. Si rialzava sempre e tirava come un treno.   
Capii tutto e lo strinsi senza sapere cosa dire, alla fine mi trovai ad usare il cuore come ho sempre fatto, spontaneo sperando di non sbagliare, di non esagerare.   
\- Quello che hai lo devi a ciò che sei. E ciò che sei lo sarai sempre. Potrai anche non giocare più a calcio, un giorno, o magari perdere il tuo tocco geniale, non so... può capitare, è vero. Ma quello non toglierà nulla alla ricchezza interiore che hai, che è molto più importante di quella materiale. - E comunque sarebbe stato tranquillamente benestante per sempre, ma sapevo che non era una questione economica la sua.   
Era più una posizione sociale, un ruolo, essere qualcuno nel mondo dopo che non eri stato nessuno, dopo tutte le lotte fatte per conquistarsi il diritto di vivere, di stare con la testa alta.   
Mi parlò tanto di quei sentimenti, di quelle paure, di come era venuto su convinto di dover far vedere a tutti che lui poteva essere il migliore in qualcosa, che era degno di rispetto e stima.   
Doveva aver passato cose ignobili, io non penso di poter mai capire quelle cose perché è vero che sono fortunato, derivo da una buona famiglia e non ho provato la povertà che comunque dall’altra parte della strada in Brasile c’era. La vedevo, ma non la vivevo.   
Lui ha vissuto tutte quelle cose che nessun bambino dovrebbe.  
\- Si pensa che la guerra sia la cosa peggiore che tu possa vivere, ma ce ne sono così tante che non immagini. Ricordo il suono di quella sirena sparata in tutte le città che sarebbero state evacuate. Sono state tante, la mia una di quelle. Quel suono io lo ricordo e ancora lo sogno. È un suono orribile. Penso sia come quello che suonano quando arrivano i bombardamenti e la città è assediata. Sono gli allarmi che quando li senti, li sentirai per sempre, poi. -   
Eravamo stesi abbracciati, non facemmo l’amore, mi parlò di tutte queste cose e di Kiev e di come sia tutto difficile, prevalentemente poveri. Non solo a Kiev, in tutta l’Ucraina. Le opportunità sono scarissime e la felicità è sopravvivere, ma non dovresti essere felice se sopravvivi. Mi parlò con rabbia del governo colpevole di quella situazione atroce che non era giusta e del suo desiderio di entrare in politica, un giorno, per migliorare le sorti di un paese a cui era tanto legato.   
E là il brutto è che ai vertici ci sono persone intolleranti che ti impediscono qualsiasi cosa, ti possiede, possiede la tua anima, non puoi fare nulla per te stesso se non è nelle loro regole. Se vuoi fare altro devi andartene.   
Per essere felice devi andartene e per lui è stato così perché solo quando se ne è andato ha ottenuto successo, felicità, il rispetto, un ruolo.   
\- Hai anche una famiglia. - Dissi io perché volevo dire ‘hai me’ ma non potevo mettermi nel pacchetto.   
\- Sono felice di essere padre. Vedevo questa cosa come un dovere, ma quando tengo in braccio Jordan penso che lui non dovrà mai sapere come ci si sente a lottare per emergere e a prendere tutto come un dovere  supremo. - Sorrisi contento che alla fine una cosa derivata da un dovere l’avesse fatto stare bene.   
\- Potrai essere ancora padre. - annuì.   
\- Mi piacerebbe. Mi dà pace. - Mi sentii escluso da quello, mi sciolsi cercando un motivo per raccogliere le mie ferite, le ferite di uno che amava perdutamente qualcuno che forse non si sarebbe mai concesso l’amore.   
Ma lui mi tirò giù di nuovo, mi voltò verso di lui, mi mise una mano sulla guancia come quando mi stringeva in campo dopo i goal e mi disse con uno sguardo intenso, penetrante e tormentato:   
\- E tu. - Fece poi. Io mi sorpresi trattenendo il respiro.   
\- Io? - Chiesi incerto. Appoggiò la fronte alla mia come facevamo spesso in campo. Il nostro modo di comunicare. Il mio cuore in gola.   
\- Tu sei la mia luce. Non ho mai detto niente di tutto questo a nessuno, non ho mai pianto. Se non avessi te sarei affondato. - Quello era meglio di qualsiasi ‘ti amo’, nel suo caso non potevo aspettarmelo, sapevo che non voleva dirlo, ma era ormai evidente che lo provava ed io pure.   
Quella notte poi facemmo l’amore con dolcezza, io stetti sopra per evitargli certi movimenti e mi mossi su di lui come delle onde che diventano impetuose, lo sentii in modo diverso, trasportato da tutti quei sentimenti che ci eravamo scambiati.   
Come dimentichi certe cose? Come le metti via, come le superi?  
Quella notte ci unimmo come non mai.   
Ero la sua luce, ero il suo fare, ero la sua ragione per tenere duro e non abbattersi a questo duro infortunio.   
Passavo ore al telefono e venivo a trovarlo spesso anche se a casa c’era la moglie. Non potevo lasciarlo solo.  
Andry si aggrappò molto a me ed io mi resi conto di poter essere altro che un cucciolo che insegue il padrone. Potevo essere la luce nelle tenebre di qualcuno.  
  
Sai quando ti amano e non serve che te lo dicano, Andry poi quando tornò a giocare ben presto fu devastante come sempre, ma quello che ricordo con calore di quel periodo, quando lui non poteva giocare, erano le volte in cui mi diceva:  
\- Segna per me, so che ce la puoi fare, tu puoi fare tutto. - Era una cosa che cominciò a dirmi sempre da quel periodo e sentirglielo dire con la dolcezza ed un pizzico di tristezza mi colpiva e commuoveva.   
Penso che la sua tristezza fosse congenita.   
La nascondeva dietro calma, compostezza e gentilezza ed anche freddezza. Quella tristezza era il muro che mostrava al mondo ed ora, dopo quella notte che non potrò mai dimenticare, so che è sempre stato interpretato male ed ora solo io potevo vedere le cose bene, senza un vetro smerigliato a rovinare tutto.   
Il mondo era un posto meraviglioso, per me, pieno di spunti di crescita e di occasioni che coglievo. Ottenni molto più di quello che osai mai immaginare, ma finchè ero con lui vivevo ogni istante con lui.   
Quando mi convinse a sposare Carol anche se eravamo giovanissimi, due bambini, fu per soddisfare la sua paura che la nostra storia potesse diventare troppo forte, così forte da non poterla più tenere nascosta e controllata.   
Per lui sarebbe stato una tragedia se in qualche modo fosse trapelata ed io non potevo vederla allo stesso modo, perché contava solo lui, ma mi convinsi che se lui poteva stare meglio se mi sposavo, allora mi andava bene.   
Era una questione culturale, religiosa e familiare anche per me, solo che non era una priorità come lo era per lui.  
Comunque la sposai.  
Ora vedo le cose diversamente. Ora, a dire il vero, so di aver cambiato visione in merito mille volte, ma non è facile giostrarsi in certe cose, non c’è un manuale.   
So che prima vedi come importante una cosa che poi non lo è più.   
Col tempo io e lui ci siamo invertiti, ma questo è successo molto dopo, ormai la nave era salpata.   
  
Quando ami qualcuno, quando arrivi ad amarlo in quel modo, a vivere per lui, ad essere ciò di cui lui ha bisogno tanto da crescere in fretta per potergli stare vicino, essere utile, aiutarlo e farlo stare bene. Quando vivi in funzione di una persona senza nemmeno farlo apposta, quando lo fai perché ti viene, perché altrimenti non ti sembra di essere completo.  
Quando riesci ad amare e ad essere amato in quel modo tanto che non vi serve di dirvelo e quando poi lui se ne va troncando in modo netto e deciso senza spiegazioni.   
Quel momento ti cambia.  
Ti cambiano le persone, è vero, ma anche ciò che vivi con loro e, spesso, cosa ti fanno.   
Le gioie e le sofferenze, i passi che fai per quelle persone e quelli che ti fanno fare a forza.  
A volte, però, faresti a meno di quelle crescite e di quei cambiamenti.  
Non posso dire se sono cambiamenti giusti o sbagliati, è vero che grazie a quelli arrivi ad ottenere qualcosa che in seguito ti arricchisce e diventa vitale ed essenziale e guai se non l’avessi vissuto, poi, e succede grazie a quelle gioie e a quei dolori.   
Ma è vero che quello che avevamo era così bello che se fossi stato diverso, più forte, più coraggioso, forse la mia storia, la mia vita sarebbe diversa ma sono convinto sarebbe stata meravigliosa comunque, sarei lo stesso felice come lo sono ora.   
Ma la mia strada è stata questa, la mia vita è andata così.  
E lui, quell’estate del 2006, semplicemente se ne andò dopo alcune settimane di freddezza e di muro, quel muro vero e non di quelli che tutti potevano fraintendere perché non conoscevano il vero Andry.   
Cercai risposte forse poco convinto, quando non me ne diede semplicemente sprofondai nel dolore incapace di risalire.   
Avrei dovuto obbligarlo a rispondermi, inseguirlo in capo al mondo, disposto a tutto. Avrei dovuto fare tante cose diversamente.   
Ma alla fine non ero quello che sono ora, ed ora sono questo, sono quello che insegue ad ogni costo solo grazie a quello che ho patito allora.   
All’epoca il dolore fu così sordo ed io ero così fragile che mi spezzai convinto di non potermi rimettere in piedi.  
Quello mi cambiò al pari dell’incontro con lui. La separazione fa tanto, la separazione crea scudi e barriere inscalfibili. O quasi inscalfibili. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco prima di scrivere la fic, avevo trovato un video del periodo di Andry e Riky al Milan, era quando Andry si era fatto male e non poteva giocare da un po', così in trasmissione con Riky lo hanno chiamato e la voce di Andry è di una tristezza e dolcezza infiniti, e diceva precisamente 'mi devi fare un favore domenica, so che ce la farai, tu puoi tutto Riky'. Che mi ha colpito moltissimo. Ecco il link per sentirlo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_MSSp7bko8


	6. I momenti che ti cambiano la vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il precedente Andry decideva di andare al Chelsea e lasciare il Milan, Riky non prende bene la notizia e dopo aver provato a convincerlo senza risultati, i due si separano per un po' e questo dolore cambia inevitabilmente Riky, lo cambia profondamente. Ma la vita, se tu sbagli, ti dà molte opportunità per correggere i tuoi errori.

6\. I MOMENTI CHE TI CAMBIANO LA VITA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5ccafefa5edb2e5020cfda18205b9574/tumblr_mg7vt8y0Jw1rmdmxco9_500.jpg)

  
Passai le notti e le giornate a piangere, chiedendo perché avesse deciso di farlo così.  
Quando seppi che se ne andava, che aveva firmato per il Chelsea, andai da lui in lacrime.   
Kristen e Jordan erano già a Londra, le voci dicevano che era stata lei ad insistere e Andry non aveva avuto la spina dorsale di opporsi, i tifosi lo chiamavano già traditore convinti che fosse stato lui a volersene andare, lo fischiarono a lungo prima di farsene una ragione.   
Io so quanto era legato al Milan e a me, quanto stava bene lì.  
Per me era inconcepibile che se ne andasse così senza dirmi nulla.   
Corsi da lui in lacrime, incapace di parlare e dire cose di senso compiuto.  
Entrai come una furia in casa sua e lo riempii di pugni sul petto scuotendolo poi mentre gli tenevo stretta la maglietta. Lui era lì fermo, inerme, impassibile a farsi fare.   
Non riuscivo a dire altro che:   
\- Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto? -   
Alla fine lui non disse nulla per un bel po’, poi mi strinse forte forte per fermarmi, perché sembrava sarei potuto esplodere malamente. A quel punto mi tolse il fiato e le forze e le ginocchia mi cedettero, mi sostenne di peso e mi accompagnò sul divano dove ci sedemmo sempre abbracciati.   
Mi teneva il viso fra le mani e poi premuto contro il proprio collo, mi cullava e appoggiava la testa alla mia dolcemente.  
\- Ssss - Faceva. Per calmarmi.   
Dio come si fa a stare tanto male?  
Poi di momenti terribili ne ho passati ma quello fu il primo davvero doloroso ed il primo non si scorda mai, così come il primo amore.   
Non so quanto ci mise a farmi smettere di singhiozzare e calmarmi, dopo un tempo infinito mi disse calmo e lento, in quel suo italiano sempre stentato come il mio, ma che ci faceva capire bene.   
E lui aveva una parlata dolce al contrario delle sue apparenze:   
\- Ti prego, devo andare. Devo farlo. - Scossi la testa, il sussurro spezzato.   
\- Non capisco perché... -   
\- Perché sto perdendo il controllo. Sta diventando troppo da gestire e non posso... io non posso lasciarmi troppo andare... - Per me non aveva senso, era un tradimento imperdonabile, era lui che sceglieva una vita sicura e finta di facciata perché così doveva piuttosto che me, me che amavo e che lo rendevo felice.   
\- Non voglio che scegli me, mi basta che mi resti vicino... - Lo implorai alzando la testa, lo guardavo supplichevole, le lacrime agli occhi. Lui mi fissava con la voglia di cedere, impossibilitato a farlo.   
\- Non posso, stai diventando tutto il mio mondo, sto perdendo me stesso, ho troppi doveri e responsabilità e... - Lo baciai con disperazione, quel bacio era salato e amaro insieme.   
\- Continueremo a sentirci? Faremo in modo di vederci, ci riusciremo. -  Non volevo sentire e capire, non mi interessava, mi bastava non mi lasciasse.   
Andry assaporò la mia bocca, le mie labbra tremanti, mi prese il viso fra le mani e strinse gli occhi, trattenne il fiato, mi respirò, mi tenne a sé. Poi mi separò e con fermezza e dolore, disse:   
\- So che non capirai mai e che ti sto facendo male, ma deve finire qua. Ti avevo detto che era una cosa che iniziava e finiva qua, che poi non ci sarebbe più stato un noi. Per questo ci siamo sposati e facciamo una famiglia nostra, perché c’è altro oltre questo. - Ma per me non c’era e non ci sarebbe mai stato.   
Fu un duro colpo, durissimo e atroce.   
Cercai di spogliarlo per fare l’amore con lui un’ultima volta, mi fermò stringendomi le mani sulla sua bocca.   
\- Se lo facciamo ora, non riuscirò più ad andarmene. -   
\- E non devi farlo. -   
\- Devo. - Ricordo il sussurro mentre mi baciava le mani strette nelle sue. Ricordo le sue labbra che tremavano, ricordo la fronte sulla mia, gli occhi persi pieni di lacrime, la disperazione.   
Non capivo, non sapevo perché, sapevo solo che non voleva davvero farlo.   
Ma io non ho mai capito il suo senso del dovere, non credo che ci sono mai riuscito in realtà.   
Andry aveva deciso e pur di portare a termine la sua scelta, che era per lui tanto importante, non mi aveva detto nulla prima per impedirmi di fargli cambiare idea.   
Ma io sapevo che non sarebbe andata bene. Io lo sapevo che non sarebbe più stato felice, perché ero io la sua felicità e lui, in quel momento, era la mia.   
  
Quando soffri così, quella sofferenza ti cambia.  
Ti rinforza, è vero, ti fa crescere. Ma ti cambia.   
Mi chiusi e promisi, anzi giurai a me stesso, una volta rimesso faticosamente in piedi, che non avrei mai più permesso a niente e nessuno di ferirmi così, perciò non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di farsi amare così, non avrei mai permesso a me stesso di amare qualcuno in quel modo.  
Ero sposato con Carol, avrei fatto dei figli, eravamo simili in tante cose, lei mi amava, era bella e perfetta.   
Mi bastava, specie perché sapevo che non avrei mai potuto amarla ed io non volevo amare nessuno in quel modo.   
Mi resi conto di essere bravo a fingere e molto convincente, di avere una natura dolce, romantica, sensibile e che mi ci voleva poco per convincere qualcuno che lo amavo.  
Convinsi per anni lei, le nostre famiglie, il mondo intero, la società, chiunque. Lei era molto innamorata, per me non era difficile essere dolce e gentile e quello, ho capito ben presto, poteva venire facilmente scambiato per amore.  
Chiedevo perdono a Dio, ma la rispettavo non tradendola più, provvedevo a lei, adempivo ad ogni dovere di marito. Mi ero raddrizzato, non ero felice come quando lo ero stato con Andry, ma facevo quello che era giusto. Finalmente ci riuscivo. Da quel lato mi sentivo meglio con me stesso e forse mi aggrappai alla cosa che per egoismo e sentimenti avevo messo da parte, ormai non avevo più motivo di calpestare la mia fede, non c’era niente di così forte in grado di farmene dimenticare e dire ‘ok, non posso farne a meno’.   
  
Sapevo che Andry non se la passava bene. Seppi che il presidente non aveva premuto per venderlo, ma il Chelsea di Mourinho aveva fatto di tutto per averlo, forse è vero che passarono per Kristen e convincendo lei, convinsero lui.   
Le pensai tutte perché appena lui mise piede a Londra nessuno vide più quell’Andry.  
Lo zar. Il mio zar.   
Nessuno vide più quel calciatore formidabile e non perché aveva dimenticato come si giocava a calcio, ma perché era evidentemente depresso e dopo una stagione la depressione era così lampante che fu impossibile ignorare che aveva un problema.   
Stava così male lì, era così infelice, che non gli importava nemmeno più del calcio che  era un tempo la cosa che per lui contava di più perché gli aveva permesso di ottenere ciò che aveva tanto faticosamente conquistato. Un ruolo, il rispetto, l’importanza.   
Ed ora quelle cose non contavano più, il calcio non lo rendeva nemmeno più felice, non lo aiutavano a sfogare ogni sentimento represso.   
Andry era preda di una tristezza evidente ed infinita al punto che la società stessa che l’aveva voluto intensamente, decise di lasciarlo tornare indietro.   
Quando sentii che voleva tornare e che sarebbe venuto in prestito un anno, mi sentii svenire.   
È come quando il mondo ti crolla addosso, tu ci sali faticosamente sopra e risali e poi torna a sparire di nuovo dai tuoi piedi e tu sei lì. Lì a fluttuare e ti chiedi se troverai un altro pianeta su cui vivere.   
La sensazione fu quella.   
  
I momenti ti cambiano la vita, dicevo.   
Anche quello fu uno di quelli.  
Quell’anno me la cambiò, mi resi conto lucidamente di quanto il dolore da lui arrecato mi aveva indelebilmente cambiato ed ero consapevole che non potevo più tornare come prima perché, semplicemente, non volevo più.  
Quanto dolore può sopportare una persona?   
Sapevo di non poter più chiedere altro da me stesso, o meglio ne avevo il terrore.  
Avevo il terrore di dare di nuovo e di nuovo di soffrire in quel modo. Sapevo di non potermi rialzare.  
Quando soffri in quel modo, quel dolore ti segna per sempre e non ci puoi fare nulla, ma te ne rendi conto dopo. Quando provi a riaprirti a qualcuno e ti accorgi che non ci riesci perché ne hai troppo paura.   
  
Andry tornò in una giornata di pioggia estiva, se ne aveva parlato un sacco ma io non ci volevo credere, spesso sono cose che si dicono e non puoi dare retta a tutto. In realtà penso di non averci voluto credere.   
Alla fine di Agosto del 2008, Andry tornò in prestito.  
Pioveva quel giorno ed io ero a casa perché il ritiro estivo era finito ed era ricominciato il campionato.   
C’era afa ed era tutto aperto nonostante la pioggia, io ero seduto sul portico e guardavo fuori dalla mia di certo non piccola casa, ero solo perché Carol con il piccolo arrivato, Luca, si erano trattenuti un po’ in Brasile a casa di lei.   
La pioggia mi è sempre piaciuta, di solito rende malinconici, a me rilassa. È come una benedizione per me, mi sento purificare quando mi bagna.   
Ero in subbuglio per le mille voci di mercato ed alla fine era tutto lì così, verrà o non verrà?   
Non mi aveva mai chiamato e scritto, per cui non ci volevo credere che lo facesse, perché se fosse successo non poteva avvenire così.   
Nessuno ha mai saputo di me e di lui, è sempre stata una cosa super segreta e forse in parte non ci ho creduto nemmeno io, dopo che mi sono rialzato.  
Forse mi sono sempre illuso, forse non è mai stata così come la vedevo.   
Forse non so.   
Tuonava, quei temporali potenti che durano mezz’ora, un’ora al massimo, che viene giù il cielo con un gran baccano, vento, tuoni, danni di tutti i tipi.  
Probabilmente dentro era allagato, non me ne importava.  
Ero troppo preso da quel caos che stavo vivendo, un caos interiore dove non sapevo cosa fare, come comportarmi.   
Ero tutto zuppo nonostante fossi sotto il portico e vidi davanti al cancello del giardino una macchina fermarsi, una persona scendere accostarsi al campanello per cercare di leggere e suonare.  
Mi alzai titubante, da lì vedevo chiaramente il cancello che era di fronte a me in linea d’aria.   
La pioggia era grossa, scrosciava di sbieco.   
I lampi illuminavano tutto a tratti e poi il rombo faceva tremare tutto, l’aria stessa.   
Non ricordo che momento della giornata fosse.  
Ricordo però che mi alzai in piedi lentamente, andai al bordo. Ero bagnato, dovevo esserlo abbastanza, ma quando misi a fuoco la sua figura il cuore iniziò ad andare a tremila all’ora e mi ritrovai scalzo a camminare fuori sull’erba impantanata. Era più simile ad una melma in quel momento.   
Ero bagnato fradicio, lui aveva una giacca a vento con un cappuccio.   
I suoi capelli biondi erano lunghi e ricadevano intorno al viso, il ciuffo bagnato.   
Lento come un fantasma arrivai al cancello chiuso che ci separava, mise le mani sulle sbarre di ferro battuto, io vi ero davanti, ci guardammo in silenzio come in un sogno, increduli di essere finalmente lì.   
Pioveva troppo, non so se quelle sul suo viso erano lacrime o pioggia. Io ero troppo sotto shock per ricordare cosa feci.   
Però misi le mani sulle sue, sul cancello, ed in quel contatto tornai in me.   
\- Quindi sei davvero tornato... -   
\- Arriveranno le firme a breve, le solite cose... - Disse come se i dettagli fossero poco importanti. E lo erano, perché ora era lì davanti a me, un cancello solo a separarci e non sapevo cosa dire.  
Tanta sofferenza, tante cose che avrei voluto dire quando lo chiamavo e non mi rispondeva. Ora l’avevo lì e non sapevo cosa dire, non mi veniva nulla.   
\- Perché sei tornato? - Chiesi infine.   
\- Non mi fai entrare? - Così mi riscossi realizzando che pioveva davvero tanto, ero zuppo e un fulmine poteva anche colpirci a momenti. Mi riscossi e annuii correndo in casa per aprirgli col pulsante. Prima di farlo mi fermai dentro, le mie impronte dietro di me, il rumore delle mie goccioline che scorrevano scivolando a terra. Mi strofinai il viso e la bocca con la mano, fissando shoccato ed agitato davanti a me, senza ricordarmi come si apriva quel cancello.   
\- Cosa diavolo faccio ora? - chiesi nel panico a me stesso. - Intanto apro. - Mi risposi. - Poi vedrò. -   
Poi avrei visto eccome. 


	7. Spontaneo e inevitabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andry è tornato dal Chelsea al Milan in prestito per provare a riprendersi ciò che di prezioso ha perso e capito troppo tardi d'aver sbagliato a lasciar andare, ma bisogna vedere se il dolore patito da Riky gli permetterà di rimettersi semplicemente con lui o meno. Di sicuro rivedersi così dopo tutto quel tempo è una bella botta emotiva.

7\. SPONTANEO E INEVITABILE  


[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a828ffc08317fe07844f2a16de8000c/tumblr_mg7vt8y0Jw1rmdmxco6_500.jpg)

  
Quando lui entrò dopo qualche istante, si fermò dietro, anche lui era bagnato. Si tolse il cappuccio e si aprì la giacca senza smettere di fissarmi. L’acqua mi appiccicava i capelli ed i vestiti estivi, i piedi scalzi sporchi di fango, lui si tolse le scarpe ma vicino alle finestre aperte che facevano corrente c’era acqua che entrava, il vento faceva aria, i fulmini facevano tremare un po’ tutto. Ci guardammo a qualche metro di distanza, fermi, quasi non respiravamo.   
Cosa dirgli? Cosa chiedergli? Cosa fare?   
Ma i suoi occhi erano quelli gentili e dolci di sempre, quelli che con me lo erano sempre stati. E tristi, molto più tristi di come  quando era qua con me.   
Così tristi che non sapevo dirlo. Straziato.   
Avevo sentito che era depresso a Londra, la rabbia nei suoi confronti mi aveva fatto andare avanti ad un certo punto fino a dire che se davvero era stata la moglie, avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori le palle, ma mi ricordavo che aveva detto che doveva andare, che non riusciva più a controllare la nostra cosa, e poi era andato e si era perso le cose importanti, ogni scelta, ogni percorso era andato a quel paese dopo quella scelta ragionata.   
Ed ora era lì.  
Quanto male ero stato?  
Quante lacrime versate per lui?  
Quanta sofferenza inghiottita da solo perché non aveva mai voluto rispondere alle mie chiamate, mai più rivedermi?  
Ed ora era lì, i capelli lunghi gli stavano bene, la sua pelle chiara, gli occhi dal taglio felino, di quel bel colore dorato quasi. Il suo corpo sempre forte, le sue mani sempre sicure.   
Non dovevo, non volevo, esigevo risposte, ma il mondo sparì quando un tuono portò via la luce, si vedeva lo stesso ma sussultammo ed il secondo dopo eravamo a baciarci avvinghiati uno all’altro anche se sapevo che non era giusto e non se lo meritava.   
Le nostre lingue si avvolgevano una all’altra, le bocche si fondevano, ci respiravamo ansimanti, le mani si frugavano faticosamente fra i vestiti. I suoi più facili da togliere, i miei più difficili.  
Fui il primo a prendere la sua maglia e a levargliela, quello funse da incentivo, come la scintilla che prende la miccia e tutto esplode in poco tempo.   
Le sue mani lottarono con la mia maglia appiccicata, lo aiutai a liberarmi, poi mi prese per la vita, mi sollevò e avvolsi le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi mentre mi teneva su e stringevo le braccia intorno al suo collo.   
Tornammo a baciarci mentre mi portava frettolosamente e frenetico dentro alla ricerca di un posto dove farlo, dove prendermi e farmi suo. Volevamo andare in camera ma trovammo più pratico il tavolo in quel momento, mi mise sopra, mi stesi sulla schiena aiutandolo a tirarmi via i pantaloni ed i boxer, mi presi le ginocchia contro il petto, lo vidi abbassarsi i pantaloni e tirarsi fuori l’erezione, lo vidi leccarsi la mano, strofinarsela addosso, infilarsi il dito in bocca, mettermelo dentro e così in un attimo, come se sarebbe morto se non l’avesse fatto subito, Andry entrò e finalmente tornai a respirare e sentirmi meglio. Iniziò subito a muoversi mentre tornavo ad avvolgere le gambe intorno a lui, mi teneva, mi inarcavo, entrava ed usciva frenetico affondando sempre più forte, i gemiti riempirono la stanza sovrastando i rumori del temporale fuori.   
Fu un orgasmo intenso e pazzesco, un orgasmo impossibile da replicare, venimmo quasi insieme.   
Ricordo solo che poi, sempre avvinghiato a lui come un koala, mi portò a letto e prima di mettersi con me, andò a chiudere porte e finestre lasciando il fresco e la pioggia fuori.  
Sempre nella penombra del blackout, tornò nel letto con me, si stese e mi baciò dolcemente carezzandomi i capelli ancora bagnati e spettinati.  
Ero confuso e nella pace dei sensi insieme, lo guardavo incredulo di cosa fosse successo e di cosa dovessi fare.   
\- Sei tornato davvero. - Ripetei cercando di fare mente locale.  
Lui era steso accanto a me, appoggiato ad un braccio piegato che reggeva la testa e l’altra mano mi carezzava dolcemente.   
\- Ho sbagliato tutto. Non sarei mai dovuto andarmene. Ma a volte capisci quello che hai quando lo perdi. Anche se nel mio caso sapevo di perdere tanto. Più che altro a volte capisci di aver sbagliato dopo che l’hai fatto. Pensavo fosse tardi per rimediare e forse lo sono davvero, ma non mi sarei mai perdonato se non avessi riprovato. Sai... non me ne sarei mai fatto una ragione. Ho deciso che se non funzionerà tornerò a Kiev e basta. Non importerà più niente, ma dovevo riprovare... a... a riprendere tutto quello che avevo perso. Le cose più preziose. Quando giocare a calcio mi rendeva felice perché tu correvi ad abbracciarmi. Quando ogni momento libero eravamo insieme. -   
Andry non parlava tanto prima. Pensai subito che le persone cambiano dopo certi momenti.   
Quanta voglia di parlarmi aveva avuto? Era pazzesco come si era torturato e mutilato da solo convinto di doverlo fare.  
Improvvisamente capivo bene tutto quello che non avevo capito, ero diverso, ero cresciuto e vedevo ciò che prima non volevo vedere.   
Non condividevo le sue scelte, ma erano più chiare.   
\- Io sono stato troppo male, Andry. - Dissi rendendolo chiaro a me stesso. Andry capì subito che quel ‘troppo’ era la parola chiave.  
\- Capisco se non te la senti. -   
\- È.... È solo che mi serve tempo. Devi darmene perché sei capitato qua come... come un temporale estivo e... - Sorrisi per l’assonanza perfetta. Lui fece altrettanto.   
\- Non voglio metterti fretta, lo capisco. Va bene. -   
\- È stato bello e spontaneo ed inevitabile, ma devo riflettere perché io... io così male non so se... non so se posso tornare e certe cose non si cancellano con un bacio ed una cosa come questa... - Bellissima e meravigliosa.  
Ascoltava attento ogni parola ma vedevo che il tormento e la tristezza di prima stavano andando via mentre stava steso a letto con me. Ero la sua forza vitale e forse lo sarei sempre stato. Ma io non ce la facevo, avevo troppa paura di stare ancora così male. La sofferenza aveva chiuso qualcosa dentro di me, forse l’amore per lui che non volevo liberare più, non lo so.   
Quel che so è che fu sconvolgente il suo ritorno e non lo digerii facilmente.   
  
Quella notte rimanemmo lì insieme a dormire, il mattino mi accorsi che si alzò dopo avermi carezzato e baciato dolcemente. Poi lo sbirciai muoversi per casa come se fosse sua, nudo e splendido.  
Stava divinamente coi capelli lunghi. Potevo fare finta di nulla, come se non ci fosse stato nulla prima, come se non ci fossimo interrotti mai.  
Però in realtà non sapevo se potevo davvero. Il terrore che poi tornasse a finire, di tornare a soffrire.  
Alla fine un momento di cedimento c’è sempre, ma quando sei stato tanto male subentra lo spirito di autoconservazione e penso che fu questo con lui.   
  
Per un po’ rimasi per conto mio a riflettere, confuso sul da farsi. Aver fatto l’amore era quell’addio di cui mi aveva privato, però non ero sicuro di cosa volevo fare.   
Poi dopo averci pensato un sacco, decisi di parlargli e chiedergli qualche chiarimento, perché me lo doveva.   
Comunque vedendolo ogni giorno era difficile mantenere le distanze e al contempo avvicinarmi di nuovo, ero dilaniato, a volte volevo lasciarmi andare e riprovarci, altre volevo solo scappare.   
Quell’anno il Milan era composto da nomi stellari e per Andry non c’era molto spazio, ma avevamo vinto la settima Champions l’anno prima e quindi tutti volevano giocare al Milan, io avevo vinto il mio primo Pallone D’oro e insomma le cose andavano in un certo modo, ma per Andry non c’era molto spazio eppure sembrava non importargliene. Ripenso oggi alla premiazione per il Pallone D’oro che ho vinto e al Fifa World Player, vinto sempre da me, dove dietro di me c’era Cristiano. Sorrido. A volte il destino è strano, ci presenta dei segni che ignoriamo, ma a volte non siamo pronti.  
Eppure posso davvero dire di non averli colti quei segni? Perché se devo essere onesto ci fu un istintivo feeling fra noi in quelle occasioni, specie durante le preparazioni alle cerimonie, durante le press. Un feeling che mi fece scattare qualcosa nel profondo di me, qualcosa che mi spinse a chiedermi di nuovo se fosse stato Andry l’unica eccezione della mia vita o se fossi gay in generale, o bisessuale insomma.   
Perché ho pensato spesso che Cristiano fosse molto carino e simpatico e mi era piaciuto tanto parlare con lui. Ricordo una delle nostre partite Milan-Manchester United quando ci eravamo salutati tenendoci la mano uno accanto all’altro, come una tenera coppia che cammina mano nella mano.  
Chissà, a volte il destino ci mette lo zampino, ci prepara al futuro.   
  
Sentii una sua conversazione privata con Ancelotti, il nostro allenatore di quell’epoca. Carlo ci conosceva bene, era stato il mio primo allenatore al Milan, era lì dagli stessi anni in cui ero io e si vociferava come per me che presto o tardi sarebbe arrivata l’ora di lasciare il club anche se entrambi non volevamo. Io ne ero certo, lui non tanto.   
Avevamo finito gli allenamenti e i ragazzi andavano via alla spicciolata, io ero da alcuni giorni che mi chiedevo se dovessi parlare meglio con Andry per capire cosa fare con lui. Lui era lì in prestito per una stagione, non era detto che sarebbe rimasto perché non trovando spazio per giocare non poteva nemmeno tornare ai suoi fasti e di conseguenza farsi riacquistare.   
Però non sembrava tanto preoccupato per quello.   
Carlo quel giorno lo chiamò e lo prese in parte, quando li sentii non li volevo spiare, inciampai per sbaglio e capendo che erano loro finii per ascoltare.   
\- Sai che se non fai di più nelle occasioni che hai non posso darti più spazio, vero? Lo spazio per giocare te lo devi conquistare e devi fare di più. - Carlo era molto amichevole e paterno, fare certi discorsi non gli piacevano. Sono sicuro che gli piaceva ancora meno farne a lui.   
\- Lo so mister, non voglio trattamenti di favore per il nostro passato. Mi sta bene essere trattato come merito. - Tipica risposta gentile e tutta d’un pezzo di Andry. Strinsi le labbra scuotendo la testa appoggiato al muro dietro l’angolo.   
\- Non era la risposta che volevo, Andry. - Disse sinceramente Carlo, lo sentivo dispiaciuto di quel dialogo.   
\- Non capisco... - Ma Andry capiva e capivo anche io.   
\- Dov’è la rabbia e la grinta di una volta? Ti ho lasciato che eri una tigre, ti ritrovo che sei un gatto spaurito... - A volte essere un bravo allenatore non è facile, devi trovare il modo giusto di parlare a tutti in base a chi sono e a come puoi stimolarli e a cosa stanno passando.   
Una volta nessuno avrebbe osato parlare così ad Andry, suscitava timore, rispetto anche se non era aggressivo con chi lo circondava, anzi, ma dava comunque sempre l’impressione di non poterti approcciare a lui in certi modi. Quella distanza glaciale che aveva con tutti. Ora era sempre distante e chiuso, ma triste. Quella tristezza depressiva se l’era portata dietro da Londra.   
\- Sono tornato per vedere se la ritrovo... - Mormorò Andry abbattuto, me lo immaginavo con la testa bassa e le mani dietro la schiena. Mi venne da piangere in quel momento e capii che dovevo fare qualcosa anche se non ero sicuro di volermi rimettere con lui.   
Comunque qualcosa per lui dovevo farla.   
\- La stai cercando davvero, Andry? - Carlo era allegro e spensierato, ma sapeva essere anche molto sentimentale e filosofico. Diciamo che si è sempre adattato ad ogni circostanza tirando fuori il mode giusto, ecco.   
\- Farò del mio meglio. - Disse sempre abbattuto Andry sentendosi in colpa, come se fosse lui a non volerne uscire.   
\- Non è una cosa che puoi ritrovare da solo, è una di quelle cose che puoi ritrovare solo se qualcuno ti aiuta. Vorrei poterlo fare. - Carlo non aveva paura di parlare a nessuno, l’ho sempre ammirato.   
\- Non penso che lei possa farlo. - rispose lui, anche questo era tipico suo, metteva le distanze già di partenza.   
Rimasi lì impietrito mentre dopo poco vidi spuntare Andry perché doveva aver finito di parlare con il mister. Si fermò mentre io ero lì appoggiato con quell’aria triste e preoccupata da cane bastonato. Ci fu un bel silenzio a quel punto fra noi, mentre ci guardavamo senza sapere bene che fare. Poi dissi semplicemente:   
\- Dobbiamo parlare. - Ed era inevitabile.   
Sapevo di volerlo aiutare, non importava altro, volevo solo aiutarlo perché l’avevo amato e sicuramente l’amavo ancora perché non si smette di amare, chiudi quell’amore per paura di stare male, ma non smetti. 


	8. Responsabilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky vuole davvero aiutare Andry, ma non ad ogni costo. La sofferenza che ha passato per colpa sua è così profonda che non riesce a superare questo blocco anche se vorrebbe sinceramente aiutarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente Andry è la persona più complicata e triste di sempre. L'ho amato tanto e sono sicura che anche Riky l'abbia fatto, ma la particolarità di Andry l'ha portato a scelte che poi si sono rivelate distruttive più per sé stesso che per gli altri, a pagarne le conseguenze è stato più lui, ma anche per Riky non è stato facile, anche lui è stato profondamente cambiato da Andry in un modo che poi vedremo nei capitoli successivi. Intanto il secondo, definitivo addio è qua. Siamo nel 2009. Un anno determinante nella vita di Riky. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

8\. RESPONSABILITÀ 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e994a1bb18cca8416a373b880fe475fa/tumblr_mgogxfa9nS1rmdmxco5_640.jpg)

  
Andai io a casa sua perché da me c’era Carol col piccolo, lui non viveva con Kristen a Milano, lei era rimasta con Jordan a Londra.   
Avevo mille domande da fargli, ma principalmente volevo capire come aiutarlo.  
C’era un tale silenzio fra noi, di quelli pesanti e imbarazzanti.   
Mi offrì da bere un thè caldo, cominciava già quel freddo umido che ti infastidiva ed andavi in giro con la giacca leggera.   
Mi sedetti ancora in silenzio nel divano del suo soggiorno, lui si mise vicino, rivolto verso di me. Il cuore in gola, avevo paura ed ero eccitato, ma avevo l’assoluta priorità di occuparmi di lui, di andare a fondo. Non potevo lasciarlo in quelle condizioni.  
Avevo sentito che era stato male a Londra, che era irriconoscibile, che si era perso e sapevo che avevano parlato male di lui i media inglesi, mi ero arrabbiato perché non potevo credere che fosse come dicevano, ma ora che l’avevo davanti a me con quell’aria assolutamente triste, infinitamente triste, capivo come poteva essere.  
 - Non volevo sentissi. Non devi sentirti in colpa, non voglio la pietà di nessuno. Quel che mi sta succedendo è solo la conseguenza delle mie stesse azioni. Nessuno può aiutarmi, o ne esco da solo o starò così per sempre. - Silenzio. Tipico suo. Questo mi fece scattare il nervoso perché per l’ennesima volta si ostinava in questa modalità stoica che lo stava solo portando in basso.   
\- Smettila di prenderti tutti questi pesi, più te ne prendi e meno ti rialzerai! - Sbottai seccato. Andry mi guardò meravigliato. - tu non puoi farcela da solo. Hai sempre quest’idea che devi farcela da solo, ma nessuno può fare tutto da solo! Devi chiedere aiuto e poi accettarlo. -   
\- Non potete aiutarmi, questo è il modo in cui sono fatto. Ma sono contento che ti preoccupi per me, so che ci tieni. - Per Andry le cose si potevano risolvere se tornavamo insieme, ma non era così.   
\- Perché te ne sei andato? Eri felice qua, tutto andava bene, avevi tutto quello che volevi, che avevi lottato per avere! Mi hai detto che dovevi farlo, che non avevi più il controllo, ma cosa diavolo significa? Io per questi anni mi sono chiesto che diavolo intendessi, perché perdere il controllo era così brutto? Io so che tu... io so cosa provavi per me e tu sapevi cosa provavi per me, non ti ho mai chiesto nulla, sapevi che ero disposto a tutto e mi andava bene ciò che decidevi... ti bastava continuare in quel modo e tu invece sei scappato come se... come se dovessimo fare chissà cosa! - Esplosi alzandomi dal divano e camminando per il suo salotto come un’anima in pena. Quando mi prendo da qualcosa inizio a tremare e parlo a macchinetta tutto preso dalla questione, prendo proprio fuoco. Lui rimase fermo seduto a guardarmi e capendo che non mi sarei fermato provò ad intromettersi rimanendo calmo:   
\- Io non riuscivo più a vivere la vita che dovevo, quello che volevo stava prendendo il sopravvento... - Battei il piede per terra come un bambino capriccioso ed esclamai fissandolo torvo, furioso, con la testa che esplodeva mentre tutto quello che avevo mangiato insieme al dolore veniva fuori:   
\- MA CHE DIAVOLO SIGNIFICA!? -   
\- SIGNIFICA CHE TI AMAVO TROPPO E NON RIUSCIVO PIÙ RIMANERE IN CARREGGIATA! - Quando lo disse, quando lo gridò alzandosi davanti a me perdendo il suo famoso controllo, mi tornò in mente quell’Andry che nelle partite andava avanti come una furia con la palla al piede, quello che ancora non avevo rivisto lì a Milano. Fu come un pugno allo stomaco.   
\- Mi amavi troppo e sei scappato? - Chiesi tremante con un filo di voce, gli occhi pieni li lacrime.   
\- Mi ero perso in te, non mi importava più di quello che dovevo fare, volevo solo te, esistevi solo tu. Non potevo continuare. Kristen aveva capito che non l’amavo, pensava che avessi un’altra, mi faceva pressione e così iniziò a dire che se volevo salvare il matrimonio e continuare a vedere nostro figlio dovevo rimettere le cose a posto, cambiare vita, cambiare città e tutto. Lei voleva ricominciare da capo a Londra, sapeva che avevo molte proposte per giocare là, lei ha sempre adorato Londra e voleva che Jordan andasse a scuola là. Sono motivi familiari, come ho detto ai media. Ma non quelli che pensano. Stava venendo fuori tutto di noi e non sapevo più contenere la cosa e... ed ho capito che ero disposto a perdere tutto per te, volevo farlo, ma non potevo, capisci? Ho dei doveri in quanto uomo. Ho sposato una donna nel bene e nel male, è la madre dei miei figli e... - Andry continuò coi suoi discorsi sul dovere e tutte le cazzate con cui era stato cresciuto e forse non erano tanto diversi dai miei, perché anche io sapevo che per non disonorare la famiglia che amavo tanto dovevo seguire la loro cultura, ma c’era un limite a tutto. Infatti io ero disposto a rimanere con Andry a vita, prima che mi lasciasse in quel modo.   
\- Mi amavi... -   
Ripetei di nuovo con voce rotta, sconvolto da quel concetto. Non me lo aveva mai detto e me lo diceva ora in quel modo. Andry si fermò ed annuì anche lui spezzato davanti a me, gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Ti amo ancora. Ti amerò per sempre. - Scossi la testa mettendomi la mano sulla bocca.   
\- Io ti ho amato così tanto che quando te ne sei andato sono stato così male che non... - Le lacrime uscirono, singhiozzai, cercai di ritrovare il fiato perso. Si avvicinò cercando di consolarmi ma io glielo impedii alzando le mani. Respirai a fondo e ripresi: - Una parte di me è stata seppellita per sempre Andry. Dentro di me. Quel ragazzino innocente, ingenuo ed incosciente pronto a tutto per amore guidato dai sentimenti. -   
\- Io vedo ancora quel ragazzino. - Scossi la testa.   
\- Non hai idea del male che mi hai fatto, Andry. Non ce l’hai. So che sei stato male, lo sto vedendo, ma te lo sei inflitto, l’hai voluto e cercato. Io no. Io non lo volevo. - Non sapevo se potevo perdonarlo, ovviamente la mia fede mi imponeva di farlo e la parte di me che ancora lo amava lo voleva perdonare ed aiutare, ma non sapevo come muovermi.   
Andry mi venne davanti e non mi toccò più, ma lasciò che le lacrime rigassero il suo viso.   
\- Lo so e mi dispiace da morire, Riky. -   
Scossi la testa tirando su col naso, piangevo a dirotto.   
\- Perché sei tornato Andry? Dopo le tue decisioni solenni di vivere la vita che un uomo deve vivere, la famiglia, l’onore, i figli e non lo so... - Chiesi basso e tremante.   
\- Perché tutto ha perso interesse, ogni cosa Riky. Io non amo più nessuno, non provo niente nemmeno per i miei figli. Li stringo e non sono la mia unica ragione di vita com’era all’inizio. Senza di te lentamente tutto si è spento ed ho paura, sono terrificato dal non provare nulla per Jordan e Christian. - Quello fu il secondo pugno.   
Il mondo cadde per un momento e me lo ritrovai sulle spalle. Capii che se non avessi fatto io qualcosa, avrei avuto sulla coscienza la sola persona che avevo amato e a prescindere da quanto male mi avesse fatto e da cosa volessi fare con lui ora, dovevo aiutarlo. Dovevo afferrarlo e rialzarlo e restituirgli quell’anima che mi aveva dato.  
Forse non potevo ridargliela e ritrasformarlo nell’uomo che era, forse Andry non era nato con una vera anima. Forse il suo destino era quello, ma la responsabilità che avevo era davvero molto pesante e la sentii tutta.  
Così presi un respiro, mi asciugai le lacrime e mi schiarii la voce. Poi, titubante, gli carezzai la guancia. Le mie mani tremavano, e tremarono mentre gli asciugai le sue di lacrime. Lui si calmò guardandomi speranzoso.   
\- Facciamo qualche passo indietro e vediamo cosa possiamo riconquistare. - Andry mi guardò come se avessi appena detto di tornare insieme, la speranza si aprì nei suoi occhi carichi di tormento ed io sorrisi dolcemente.   
L’amore era ancora lì, ero solo spaventato all’idea di soffrire di nuovo.   
\- Dici sul serio? - Chiese piano. Annuii e appoggiai la fronte alla sua, lui non staccava gli occhi dai miei ed io ricambiai lo sguardo.   
\- Ora è tutto diverso per cui vediamo cosa succede. Chiudiamo tutto e lasciamoci andare senza forzare o aspettarci nulla. Proviamo solo a vedere cosa succede senza impegni e promesse. - Essere io quello cauto che frena era strano, ricordavo come era iniziata fra noi. A volte la vita è proprio ironica.   
\- È molto più di quello che osavo sperare. -   
Sorrisi dolcemente, mi chiesi se dovevo baciarlo ma volevo andarci più piano, così spostai il viso e lo baciai sulla guancia tenendogli il viso fra le mani. Lui chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a questa sensazione che era bella e nostalgica insieme.  
Mancava qualcosa. Qualcosa era cambiato. Qualcosa non sarebbe più tornato come prima.  
La vita muta, le persone mutano e certe cose non possono più essere come prima.   
Puoi rifiutarlo e affondare o accettarlo e andare oltre.  
A volte però ti serve solo un po’ di tempo per la seconda opzione.   
In quel momento davvero non sapevo cosa fare e dove andare e cosa volere, ero spaventato e confuso, avevo solo deciso di viverla come mi sentivo di fare, consapevole che poteva essere ben diversa dalle aspettative.   
  
Ogni volta che si avvicinava e mi toccava sentivo il suo intento, come studiava le mie reazioni ed io avevo netta la voglia che partiva come una scintilla e poi subito la sentivo spegnersi, come se non potessi vivere niente di tutto quello serenamente.   
Ero consapevole che lui se lo aspettava e ci sperava, ma io mi sentivo sempre più diverso da prima.  
Quel ragazzino innocente e ingenuo non c’era più.  
Da un lato la mia fede mi imponeva di rifletterci di più, prima mi ero buttato a capofitto completamente preso da quel che provavo, incapace di capire e pensare, ma lì ero diverso. La sofferenza mi aveva fatto crescere ed ero uscito da quel dolore grazie a Dio. Essere padre mi aveva aiutato, Luca è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata ed anche se non ho mai amato Carol come avrei dovuto, amare Luca mi faceva sentire giusto.   
Non so se titubavo per i ruoli che vivevo con più serietà, perché mi sentivo più vicino a Dio dopo il brutto momento superato e mi vedevo come in dovere verso il matrimonio seppure fondato su ragioni non altrettanto solenni o cosa.   
Era un malessere generale che però non volevo trasmettergli, perché parte di me lo voleva. Voleva essere di nuovo felice con lui ed anzi.  
Capii un giorno mentre lo vedevo sorridere con me che io volevo che LUI fosse di nuovo felice.   
Guardavo i suoi occhi quando non sapeva che ero lì ed erano così lontani, tristi e vuoti e poi mi vedeva e si illuminava.  
Si aggrappava totalmente a me ed io mi sentivo di nuovo il suo faro nelle sue notti e vedevo quanto intense erano quelle notti e non volevo che diventasse tenebre.   
Passammo moltissimo tempo insieme, lui rispettò i miei freni, le mie paure, non mi violò mai, non andò mai oltre sebbene probabilmente lo desiderava con tutto sé stesso e sperasse che io cedessi.  
Era lì per me, non per il calcio che sembrava aver perso per lui di interesse. Sì, si allenava e giocava quando poteva, ce la metteva tutta ma non era più quello di prima. Non credo avesse perso brillantezza o tecnica, aveva più che altro perso quel sacro fuoco che lo spingeva a correre e a non fermarsi mai.   
Mi dava il cuore vederlo così e sapere che era in quello stato per il modo in cui era stato cresciuto mi riempiva di tristezza.  
Lui era stato cresciuto per il dovere, il piacere doveva essere secondario e segreto. Non poteva essere così davvero la vita di una persona.   
  
Quando la stagione finì noi eravamo due grandi amici. Parlavamo tanto e di tutto, stava quasi esclusivamente con me, come se io fossi la sua unica forza. Ma non riuscii più a sbloccarmi e lui non insistette mai. Forse se l’avesse fatto avrei ceduto, ma non voleva insistere, voleva che lo volessi anche io, perché Andry era fatto così.   
Vedendo che io non ce la facevo, che avevo sempre un freno all’ultimo momento, si fece andare bene quell’amicizia speciale e prese da me tutta la luce ed il bene che poté.  
A fine stagione non fu riscattato e decise di tornare alla Dinamo Kiev, dove tutto era iniziato.   
Ma alla fine di quella stagione, non fu solo lui ad andarsene.   
A Giugno del 2009, Andry salutò per sempre me ed il Milan in un tristissimo addio pieno di rimpianti e rammarichi mentre io vivevo un altro dramma, uno così profondo da segnare un altro di quei momenti che ti cambiano indelebilmente.   
A gennaio il Manchester City aveva provato ad acquistarmi. Io avevo fermamente negato di volermene andare, firmai l’allungamento del mio contratto con l’assoluta volontà di restare al Milan per sempre.   
Poi, a Giugno dello stesso anno, dopo che avevo detto a tutti, media, mio padre, il presidente stesso, che volevo restare al Milan, fui venduto al Real Madrid per 65 milioni.   
Quei giorni sono confusi, mentre ci ripenso.  
Il difficile saluto ad Andry pieno di rimpianti da parte di entrambi, con la consapevolezza che se solo avessimo avuto il coraggio e la forza di agire diversamente, ora saremmo ancora insieme felici.   
Dall’altro qualcosa che non volevo con tutto me stesso nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo, ma che come la storia con Andry, non potevo cambiare e fermare.   
\- Ti avevo detto che tu puoi fare tutto, Riky. Te l’ho sempre detto. Riuscirai in ogni cosa. Tu puoi fare qualsiasi cosa. Guardati ora, hai vinto trofei di squadra ed individuali, un Pallone D’oro, Riky... - Così mi salutò Andry, con un sorriso triste sulle labbra, le mani sul mio viso e quell’espressione che non cancellerò mai.   
L’espressione di un uomo sconfitto ma che era contento di averci provato comunque.   
\- Anche tu ne hai vinto uno. - Gli feci notare. Ma non dissi ‘anche tu avresti potuto tutto se avessi davvero voluto’. Forse dentro di me non gli avevo mai perdonato questo, in realtà. Aver scelto dei doveri a me. So che non era facile, ma erano così le cose e non serviva a niente rendere più impossibile quell’addio.   
\- Cosa farai? - Chiesi io tristemente. Lui alzò le spalle.   
\- Spero di poter tornare a Kiev. -   
\- Giocherai ancora? - Andry alzò le sopracciglia pensandoci come se non fosse così essenziale.   
\- Credo di sì, finchè non perderò del tutto l’interesse nel calcio. - Ma io penso che quell’interesse in realtà l’avesse perso quando aveva lasciato il Milan nel 2006.   
Sapendo ora che poi dopo che smise per un po’ non pensò minimamente al calcio ma provò ad entrare in politica com’era un altro dei suoi sogni, ovvero risollevare il Paese che assurdamente amava, so che era vera quell’impressione. Aveva perso il suo amore per il calcio quando se ne era andato dal Milan, quando aveva perso quel posto tanto speciale per lui.   
\- Starai bene? Mi prometti che farai di tutto per essere di nuovo felice, cercare qualcosa che ti faccia sentire vivo? - Chiesi preoccupato e dispiaciuto per tutto.   
Annuì sorridendo ma lo faceva solo per me, non perché voleva davvero sorridere.   
\- Lo prometto. -   
\- Ti farai sentire? - Annuì ancora. - Ti chiamerò. Posso farlo? - Ormai eravamo amici, l’avrei fatto.   
Mi baciò leggerissimo ed io lo lasciai fare, chiusi gli occhi e ricordai quel primo bacio pieno di ansia, istinti, voglie e caos.   
Sfilò via senza dire più nulla e so che piangemmo entrambi, perché gli addii, quelli veri e definitivi, fanno sempre male. Molto male. Specie se sono al primo amore. 


	9. La macchina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si inizia con la seconda parte dedicata al criska, il primo capitolo è introduttivo su Cristiano, una descrizione generale dagli occhi di Riky per poi cominciare con quello che è stato il loro inizio insieme in quella lontana estate del 2009.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io amo i criska, se non avete mai letto niente di mio su di loro, noterete la differenza in questa parte perchè è la mia OTP, in realtà ci ho già scritto di tutto e tantissimo, se siete interessati a leggere chiedetemi e vi darò i link. In ogni caso, è stato un inizio che sapeva di destino, ma forse sono io che ce lo vedo sapendo poi cosa è successo, ma davvero in quell'estate hanno fatto tantissime cose insieme e per di più hanno pure preso casa vicini ed io ho il sospetto (per alcune foto trovate) che avessero anche fatto le vacanze insieme, ma è solo un'idea che non posso provare. In ogni caso... buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PARTE 2:   
CRISTIANO RONALDO  
  
9\. LA MACCHINA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/17d64df4696f3dd61c0693f0834b7192/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco8_400.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6ca0ad298bc3c2a0855c3c160bc604db/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco9_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a534f352d8c1d95817defcd621a7af6f/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco6_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/40907dd7ca4dbb9753fdb1fd1d5b6758/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco5_640.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/29c367ec97bd0265d7924a290eec54a1/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco7_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eed84b73e9725dcd70b0eac5bba35ae8/tumblr_mld43lMyHT1rmdmxco3_1280.jpg)

/[Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y17cYxf6Xqw) - [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv7jIjm24BM)/

  
Il mio dramma dopo Andry fu rappresentato dal Milan che mi vendeva al Real Madrid, io non volevo e la favola che raccontano sempre è che se il giocatore non vuole non si fa l’affare. Ma è una grandissima cagata perché io non volevo, ma mi rincretinirono con le frasi fatte ‘devi sacrificarti per il bene della squadra, abbiamo bisogno di incassare, abbiamo speso troppo e vinto niente e dobbiamo saldare un sacco di debiti’.   
Tipici discorsi.  
La verità è che non volevo andarmene, fui moralmente obbligato ad accettare e alla fine firmai un contratto di cui non volevo minimamente sapere.   
Ce l’avevo col mondo anche se dopo aver vissuto il dramma di Andry vedevo le cose diversamente.   
A volte dovevi fare certe cose anche se non ti piacevano, mentre lo facevo realizzai come Andry mi aveva cambiato. Te ne accorgi dopo, ma ti succede prima.  
Quel passaggio mi cambiò in tanti modi ulteriormente, ma avrei visto gli effetti molto dopo.   
In quel momento era l’estate del 2009 ed io ero un Riky completamente diverso da quello dell’inizio della mia avventura al Milan.   
Ero maturo, con la testa piena di doveri ed obblighi, l’anima chiusa in una torre altissima d’avorio pieno di paure.   
Paure di fallire come aveva fatto Andry, paure di soffrire come avevo sofferto con lui.   
Così mi presentai a Madrid alla tipica cerimonia del Bernabeu, davanti ad uno stadio pieno di tifosi che cantavano il mio nome entusiasti.   
Sorridere anche se vuoi piangere è una lezione che ho imparato bene, fare quel che devi, andare avanti nonostante tutto, accettare quello che non puoi cambiare e cercare quel qualcosa che di buono ti può cambiare la tua vita e migliorartela.   
In quel momento non pensavo l’avrei trovato davvero quel qualcosa, ma mi sbagliavo perché quando arrivò Cristiano al Real in quello che in quel momento fu l’acquisto più caro della storia del calcio, per 92 milioni, tutti rimasero shoccati ed increduli nel vedere un’unione vista da tutti come impossibile.  
Io e lui eravamo due grandi campioni ma per molti non potevamo andare d’accordo, perché solitamente una squadra faceva tutto in funzione di un top player e Cristiano aveva appena vinto il Pallone D’oro all’epoca, perché nel 2008 aveva vinto la Champions e si era distinto.   
Quando ci sono due giocatori forti insieme diventa tutto un mistero, un rischio. Pensavano ci saremmo annullati, che non potessimo convivere e ancor di più tutti lo criticavano perché si presentava come un giocatore borioso, pieno di sé e problematico che andava per locali di dubbio gusto con gente di dubbio gusto e non aveva la testa sulle spalle.   
Io ovviamente sentivo le voci, ma non volevo darci molto peso.  
L’impatto avuto con lui risaliva agli scontri in campo e poi alle premiazioni, quando avevo vinto io nel 2007 e lui l’anno successivo. Sempre incontri positivi. Si era sempre presentato come una persona solare ed alla mano, mi sembrava assurdo il modo in cui veniva dipinto, però alla fine contava il suo valore sul campo.  
A calcio si dice così.  
Se uno è bravo come sembra, può fare quel che vuole fuori dal campo.  
Io ero l’opposto, con la testa sulle spalle, tranquillo, casa e chiesa, già sposato e padre... insomma, eravamo come il diavolo e l’acqua santa. Diversi pure nei ruoli, nel modo di giocare, di essere, nel carattere, nella fama. In tutto.   
Mettere insieme due star, due top player, in un club che era alla deriva da diversi anni e che cercava di tornare alla ribalta per la sua storia gloriosa passata, non era facile e sicuramente un rischio.  
Ovviamente nel Real come in altri grandi club, avevano già giocato insieme grandissimi giocatori, ma erano tutti curiosi di vedere se io e lui ce l’avremmo fatta.  
Il Real quell’estate prese anche altri giocatori, alcuni affermati come Xabi Alonso, altri promettenti e giovani come Karim Benzema.   
Grandi cambiamenti nella mia vita, grandi rivoluzioni.   
L’avevo capito dall’addio definitivo di Andry, ma andando a Madrid ne avevo avuto conferma. La certezza venne quando mi resi conto degli acquisti, dell’arrivo di quei nomi, in particolare di Cristiano ovviamente.   
La mia vita stava cambiando ancora, ma io ero ancora scombussolato, triste, nostalgico e spaventato dalle molte cose vissute fino a quel momento.  
Mi serviva coraggio, coraggio per rialzare la testa e abbracciare il cambiamento. Abbracciare l’unica cosa bella che avrei avuto nel mio periodo al Real Madrid.   
I rapporti. In particolare uno, ovviamente.   
  
Cristiano arrivò al Real molto diversamente da me. Con entusiasmo, gioia e voglia di spaccare il mondo e conquistarlo.   
Beh devo dire che di cose ne conquistò. Il mondo, i titoli col Real, quelli individuali, ancora più fama, fans e, ovviamente, me.   
Tanto io ero depresso, tanto lui felice. Tanto io incerto, tanto lui sicuro. Tanto io lamentoso, tanto lui sereno. Tanto io spaventato, tanto lui impavido.   
Tanto io soffocato, tanto lui aperto.   
Cristiano è un esemplare estremamente diverso da chiunque altro, ma parlando di persone, lui è ovviamente l’altra che mi ha cambiato la vita e che ha cambiato me.   
È totalmente diverso da Andry. Ma anche io ero diverso da Andry, sebbene qualcosa penso l’avessimo in comune. Quella convinzione di dover fare certe cose per gli altri, per un credo o un dovere.   
Ma Cristiano era sé stesso al cento percento, con pregi e difetti, e non aveva la minima paura di esserlo anche se questo significava andare contro tutto e tutti, essere criticato, fischiato e frainteso al cento percento delle volte.  
Sai, quando hai a che fare con una persona diretta e schietta tutti iniziano a dire che è stronza, ma in realtà è solo diretta.  
Il principio con lui è questo.   
Io sono sempre stato uno che non dice mai quello che pensa se questo non è politicamente corretto e se proprio devo dirlo, cerco di usare mille mezzi termini in modo che nessuno si offenda.  
Lui dice quello che pensa e se ti dice qualcosa stai sicuro che è tutto vero.   
Io sono quello che nasconde moltissimo di sé per mille paure e convinzioni che certe cose non vadano sbandierate.   
Cristiano non solo è sempre sé stesso e per questo considerato pieno di sé e antipatico, ma lui è vero. Vero al cento percento. Non copre i propri gusti tanto da dare di sé l’idea di uno che ama solo i divertimenti e che non è serio nel suo lavoro, ma uno che raggiunge certi risultati non è certo per fortuna. È ovvio che si impegna e che lavora tanto. Tutti lo criticavano dicendo che era sopravvalutato, ma come puoi dire che uno che segna cinquanta, sessanta goal a stagione è sopravvalutato?  
Cristiano non voleva nascondere e usare trucchi di facciata come molti vip per essere lasciati in pace dai media, dai fan e dall’opinione pubblica che se ti prende di mira, ti mette in croce. Ora lo fa, ma volendo essere padre a volte non hai tanta scelta, decidi certe cose in base a certi desideri che devi far convivere con la tua fama. Se sei nessuno puoi fare ciò che vuoi, se sei qualcuno di importante ti servono i famosi compromessi, i famosi trucchi. Ma quando è arrivato, Cristiano non ne voleva sapere, era convinto di non dovere spiegazioni a nessuno su ciò che era e faceva, di non dover fare dichiarazioni di sorta ma nemmeno nascondersi e coprirsi. Lui era così, non faceva niente di male e, soprattutto, non era un criminale.   
Lui ha sempre lasciato intendere di essere gay, per me era un dramma se trapelava e non ero nemmeno certo di esserlo davvero.   
Veniva fischiato per i suoi gusti, in campo i cori contro di lui erano ‘frocio figlio di puttana’ e lui li caricava ed in risposta segnava.   
Per me una sola critica è una cosa personale, ne faccio una questione di stato e ci penso e ripenso e il più delle volte mi critico da solo perché non rispondo alle mie stesse aspettative o a quelle che so sono quelle degli altri.  
Alle critiche continue solo perché era sempre sé stesso, uno che amava la vita, aveva risposto con un motto:  
‘Il vostro amore mi rende forte, il vostro odio inarrestabile’  
Perché era vero. Più veniva fischiato, più diventava forte.   
Io e molti altri alla metà delle critiche dentro e fuori dal campo non reggono, la pressione è carogna e spesso bastano dei cori mirati per mandarti totalmente in palla.   
Lui non l’ho mai visto sbagliare con la palla fra i piedi.   
Ovviamente la cosa più bella era vederlo giocare, visto che era davvero eccezionale come tutti dicevano. L’avevo visto giocare, l’avevo avuto anche contro e sapevo che lo era, ma vederlo ogni giorno era diverso.  
E devo dire sinceramente che sicuramente in parte è un dono essere così bravi, ma nel suo caso molto era un durissimo lavoro di stacanovismo dietro.  
Non immaginavo si allenasse tanto, l’ho scoperto dopo il ritiro estivo quando ho realizzato che veniva un’ora prima per fare palestra ed andava via un’ora dopo per approfondire certi esercizi individuali come potevano essere tiri dalla distanza e cose varie. E so che a casa aveva una palestra personale e si allenava anche lì.  
Lui era tutto lavoro, duro lavoro, ma, naturalmente, non solo quello.   
È vero che andava per locali di dubbio gusto con dubbia gente, ma quel ‘dubbio’ di cui tutti parlavano era il gay. Locali gay con amici chiaramente gay, persino qualche trans dicevano.   
Ok, gli piacevano le feste, gli piaceva divertirsi e chi lo sa, forse beveva -all’epoca non ne avevo idea personalmente, ma questo è ciò che dicevano-, ma in campo era impeccabile, non ha mai falsificato un test medico o fallito. E comunque quando hai una resa del genere a quei livelli per tanto tempo, è vero che non usi sostanze e non hai una vita dissoluta, perché poi nel campo si vede subito quando fai quel genere di cose. Reggi un periodo, non per tutta la carriera.  
Nella mia lunga esperienza di calciatore purtroppo ho visto giocatori così, che la notte andavano per feste a bere e distruggersi dietro schifezze, ma poi in campo erano finiti e la loro carriera è andata presto scemando così, sprecata. Quelli bravi, quelli che si distinguono, sono quelli che non fanno quelle cose.   
Su Cristiano è un discorso particolare perché è vero che all’inizio diciamo non era un Santo, anzi, però godersi la vita non è sinonimo di anti sportività. Uno può essere eccezionale lo stesso, lavora duro, si impegna e sa come divertirsi.   
Quando è arrivato al Real, Cristiano non è il Cristiano di ora, è vero che anche lui è stato cambiato e mi piace pensare di avere avuto un ruolo in questo suo cambiamento. Penso di sì come lui lo ha avuto per me.   
Con gli anni ha messo la testa sulle spalle, è maturato molto, ha smesso con certe cose che effettivamente non andavano proprio benissimo. È diventato padre e prende molto seriamente questo ruolo a cui tiene e per rendere fiera la sua famiglia è sceso a tanti compromessi, specie sulla questione pubblica. Non lo critico perché lo faccio anche io, io in modo un poco diverso da lui, ma il principio è lo stesso.   
  
Cristiano Ronaldo, detto La Macchina perché ha dei numeri pazzeschi sia per lo stacanovismo di allenamento che per i risultati che ovviamente ottiene, si presentò a tutto il mondo e a me in particolare come un sole splendente, non credo sia mai stato tanto felice, forse quando ha vinto la champions con lo United e poi il primo Pallone D’oro.   
Io ero depresso, non volevo lasciare Milano, ero lì di controvoglia e per di più l’esperienza con Andry mi aveva massacrato ulteriormente.   
Non volevo niente e nessuno, non volevo di sicuro legarmi emotivamente a qualcuno, non volevo più innamorarmi, non volevo stare ancora così male, due volte, entrambe in modo diverso e devastante.   
Mi stava bene concentrarmi su Carol perché dovevo solo fare il buon marito e padre, non la amavo e potevo fingere serenamente convincendomi che anche se non c’era quel sentimento, era comunque affetto, la rendevo felice e non la ingannavo. Ci credevo davvero che non la stavo ingannano e che anche se non la amavo davvero andava bene lo stesso.   
Pensavo che le relazioni andassero bene se erano serene, se la coppia funzionava insomma. Che era quello un matrimonio.   
La rispettavo, me ne prendevo cura, non la tradivo nemmeno più.   
Mi ero fatto molti sensi di colpa postumi perché vedevo ciò che avevo fatto come di massimo biasimo, ma la verità è che non ero in me quando l’avevo fatto. Mi giustificavo così. Ero così preso e assorbito da Andry ed io così piccolo ed immaturo che non sapevo davvero mai cosa avevo fatto.   
La mia vita andava bene così com’era. Non volevo più sperimentare quel genere di amore, l’avevo archiviato, avevo qualcosa di buono con mia moglie. Non c’era altro da dire.   
Quindi facevo quello che dovevo fare, le interviste, andavo ad eventi, era sempre tutto nel mio copione, sorridevo, scherzavo, ma non ci volevo stare lì e vedevo sempre Cristiano vicino a me, perché era l’altro nome stellare, che invece splendeva davvero. Capivo che lui era davvero felice di essere lì.  
Quando ci siamo visti per la prima volta dopo le firme fu per un’intervista insieme, non avevamo ancora avuto l’occasione di vederci. Mi ha subito abbracciato al settimo cielo, rabbrividii in quel primo contatto così spontaneo e sonoro, brillava sinceramente e mi ha totalmente coinvolto in quella gioia, tanto che quell’intervista a due me la ricordo eccome. Fu una delle più belle e ricordo che io fui per la prima volta sinceramente felice, non mi sforzavo di essere allegro, lo ero davvero.   
Alla fine di tante battute spontanee per nulla studiate con lui, capii quanto coinvolgente poteva essere la gioia di qualcuno. Ma forse non era tanto la gioia di qualcuno quanto la sua nell’essere lì con me.   
O, forse, l’alchimia naturale fra due persone significa tanto, a volte è essenziale, spesso fa la differenza. Quell’alchimia io con lui l’avevo già sperimentata nelle conferenze delle premiazioni della FIFA precedenti, perciò eravamo recidivi in quel senso.   
Se devo dire ora cosa ho pensato di lui in quel momento, quando la nostra vita era cambiata e continuava e sapevo sarebbe cambiata ancora, non so bene. Penso che non pensai, in realtà. Perché venni totalmente trasportato da lui, dal suo entusiasmo e dalla sua capacità di farmi scherzare con lui. Quando rividi la nostra intervista così come fu trasmessa, notai gli sguardi di Cristiano verso di me, seduto vicino, mentre li zoomavano perché mi guardava con un’intensità che ora come ora mi fa rabbrividire e quella volta mi sconvolse proprio. Non so perché, ma essere guardati in quel modo, credetemi che sconvolge. Ti segna. 


	10. Una scintilla facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris in poco diventa la sola cosa che lo rende felice di essere lì a Madrid, perchè calcisticamente parlando sta davvero male...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai Riky è al Real Madrid, dopo aver avuto un approfondimento su Cristiano, vediamo come effettivamente è cominciata la loro storia. Riky fino a quel momento si era convinto che Andry fosse la sua sola eccezione e che ormai era tornato sulla retta via, oltretutto per quanto aveva sofferto non voleva rischiare un'altra relazione. Ma poi Cris arriva a Madrid con le idee chiarissime e tutto prende un'altra strada. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

10\. UNA SCINTILLA FACILE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik48.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik163.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik63.jpg) 

  
Per quanto strano, il momento più facile fu all’inizio. Appena arrivati ci riempirono di impegni promozionali, li facevamo sempre insieme e la sua gioia contagiosa mi aiutava a distrarmi fino a che mi ritrovai felice in qualche modo di fare quelle cose con lui.   
Poi il peggio arrivò dopo, con l’inizio del campionato.   
Quell’anno fu caratterizzato da problemi fisici che non aiutarono il mio stato emotivo devastato perché ovviamente il cambiamento da Milano a Madrid fu abissale, nuova casa, nuove usanze, nuova lingua, nuovi compagni, nuovo ambiente, nuovo campionato, nuovo calcio, nuova casa, nuovo tutto.   
Non è facile ambientarsi e cambiare specie quando sei tanto legato al posto precedente, quando giocatori cambiano dopo un trasferimento spesso vengono criticati perché ce ne sono molti che invece vanno bene, ma questi sono un dono per lo sport, perché non è normale, non è per tutti cambiare con uno schiocco di dita e fare bene sempre e ovunque e adattarsi a tutto.   
Io li ammiro quelli che ci riescono, per me fu davvero difficile e sono sincero se dico che se non fosse stato per Cristiano sarei scappato dopo pochi mesi da lì.   
Tornammo dalle vacanze estive e ci ritrovammo catapultati in ritiro dove conobbi tutta la squadra, alcuni li conoscevo un po’, altri un po’ meglio tipo Marcelo.   
Marcelo e Cristiano avevano avuto un alterco durante scontri in nazionale, ma siccome io ero amico di Marcelo e Cristiano mi si appiccicò immediatamente come le api col miele, anche loro due legarono. Con Cris c’era Pepe, suo connazionale, così anche Pepe divenne parte del gruppetto. Un gruppetto che nel giro di qualche tempo divenne molto affiatato.   
Non solo loro mi aiutarono, ma anche Iker da bravo vice e Raul da bravo capitano fecero di tutto per aiutarmi ad ambientarmi, ma c’è da dire che c’erano tanti nuovi a cui dovevano stare dietro per cui non è che potevano stare sempre con me.   
Cristiano sembrava nato al Real, insistette per stare in camera con me nonostante il suo amico era Pepe e sarebbe dovuto essere lui il suo compagno e Marcelo il mio. Beh, pare che quando Cris decide qualcosa, è così che si fa.   
Scoprii presto che aveva lo spirito del leder, qualcosa che avevo visto in pochi sinceramente. In squadra qualcuno lo aveva, tipo Sergio che comunque non era capitano ma aveva quel piglio.   
Al Milan ce l’aveva Rino, ma lui più che altro era grintoso.   
Se devo parlare di ledership è difficile perché ci sono i leder morali, quelli che con il loro esempio guidano e che sono persone molto calme e tranquille, tipo Paolo, sebbene lui fosse più una via di mezzo. Poi ci sono i leder concreti, fisici, non so come spiegarlo. Quelli che sanno proprio gestire compagni e situazioni con discorsi, parole e grinta, tipo Rino. Poi ci sono i leder completi che danno l’esempio e sanno gestire compagni e situazioni anche a parole, per cui hanno sia l’atteggiamento che il carattere. Questi sono rari. Al Milan penso che posso dire lo fosse Clarence, al Real col senno di poi so che lo è Sergio, anche se all’epoca era più un essere chiassoso che faceva ridere tutti.   
Cristiano è uno di questi, comunque.   
Uno che guida con atteggiamento e carattere.   
Sono doti rare da trovare, nella mia lunga esperienza di calcio lo posso dire e forse fu per questo che mi ritrovai così attratto da lui, quasi come un colpo di fulmine che poi continua a svilupparsi in modo lento e costante.   
O forse lui aveva scelto me e quando sei scelto da quelli così non hai scelta. Finisci per perdere la testa anche se non vuoi con tutto te stesso.  
Non volevo perdere la testa per nessuno, lo giuro. Ma Cristiano non si staccava più da me e la cosa più assurda è che non mi dispiaceva, ero euforico e felice che mi avesse preso in simpatia. Succede quando sei il cocco di un leder, è proprio normale essere ammaliati da persone così gravitazionali. Sono il centro del mondo e attirano tutti, per me Cristiano è sempre stato così anche se non essendo un Santo può anche non essere piaciuto sempre a tutti, ma con lui quando lo conosci di persona capisci subito che le critiche mosse contro di lui sono sempre infondate.   
Per me all’inizio era difficile, ero spesso giù, per conto mio e pensieroso e lui arrivava puntuale, mi prendeva con sé e mi coinvolgeva in qualcosa.   
Dopo un’estate così, finimmo per confidarci su molte cose ed in modo molto aperto.  
Fu sconvolgente il modo in cui io e lui legammo in modo immediato, quasi fossimo predestinati.  
Cristiano mi chiedeva e mi raccontava con sfacciataggine come se fossi il suo migliore amico da sempre, come se non capisse il concetto di privacy. Per lui quel concetto non era mai esistito, non nei miei confronti.  
Anche da fuori sembrava fossimo già amici di vecchia data, ci eravamo incontrati precedentemente per motivi calcistici andando spontaneamente d’accordo, ma non c’era amicizia.   
Non ho mai legato in un modo così forte ed immediato, ma era ovvio che fu perché lui lo volle.   
Ricordo il tramonto, quel giorno, ed i piedi ammollo nella piscina di quello splendido hotel, noi pigramente seduti sul bordo, le mani dietro di noi a guardare il bellissimo cielo ed il sole arancione che rifletteva sulla superficie di quella piscina e poi i nostri piedi sotto che dondolavano sfiorandosi, a volte lui toccava i miei ridendo ed io mi riempivo di brividi.  
Cristiano era un bel ragazzo, appena lo vidi nudo la prima volta mi sentii subito sessualmente attratto, fu immediato quasi come con Andry, sebbene fossero diversi, ma la mia paura di soffrire mi fece ritirare a riccio. Questo non mi preveniva di notare quanto bello fosse... per evitare certe situazioni semplicemente facevo di tutto per non guardarlo, sebbene stare in costume seduto vicino a lui sul bordo di una piscina non era molto facile.   
Non so se sapeva di piacermi a livello fisico, non credo, ma magari lo sperava. Sicuramente sapeva di essere un bel ragazzo anche perché faceva di tutto per esserlo. Palestra, si rasava con cura, capelli sempre alla moda e tenuti col gel, sopracciglia curate insomma era un cultore del corpo e dell’aspetto.   
Il problema è che oltre a tutto quello, aveva un bellissimo viso.   
\- Pensi che ti piacerà un giorno stare qua? - Chiese a quel punto così come se fossimo gli amici in confidenza. Sussultai alla domanda diretta, non gli avevo mai raccontato niente e quella fu la prima volta, me lo chiese in modo molto esplicito, sfacciato come sempre. Sorrisi malinconico.   
\- Si nota tanto? - Cris alzò le spalle rimanendo fermo nella mia stessa posizione.   
\- Abbastanza. Mi dispiace che tu non voglia stare qua. Io sono felicissimo, specie perché ci sei tu. Mi piacerebbe che anche tu fossi contento di stare qua con me. - Era super diretto, non sapevo cosa provasse e volesse da me, ma era chiaro che gli piacevo in qualche modo e non avrei tardato molto a sapere il resto.   
\- Lo sono, credimi. Se devo essere sincero tu sei l’unica nota positiva al momento. Non fraintendermi, sono tutti super carini e adorabili, ma io volevo stare al Milan. Tu sei... - non sapevo come dirlo così disarmante sorrisi e lo guardai provando una specie di strano calore: - tu sei l’unico che mi fa sentire felice di essere qua. Sono felice di essere qua con te. Non qua. Ma con te sì. - Ed ecco, forse fu lì che fra noi cominciò tutto sul serio, in modo davvero effettivo.   
  
Finchè non stuzzichi puoi andare avanti per sempre, il problema è quando inizi a stuzzicare.   
Non penso che Cristiano avesse un piano se non quello di farsi il sottoscritto, probabilmente aveva percepito delle onde da me e quindi aveva capito che ero del suo mondo diciamo, il resto non gli interessava molto. Le mie scelte di vita, la mia fede, la mia famiglia...   
Era un bel ragazzo ed estremamente vanitoso, per fortuna arrivava prima ed andava via dopo, io non avevo tutta quella frenesia nell’allenarmi, per cui diciamo che quando arrivavo e quando andavo via lui era già lì ed ancora lì.   
Però dopo le partite finivamo ovviamente per cambiarci e lavarci insieme e quello diventava un po’ un problema perché stava un sacco a prendersi cura del suo aspetto e mi obbligava a dare pareri.   
\- Come mi stanno questi boxer? - Mi chiese una volta di quelle. Io lo guardai sovra pensiero perché cercavo di concentrarmi sempre su altro, quando lo vidi nudo con questi mini boxer mi partì l’eccitazione a picco immediata, ero mezzo nudo anche io e mi affrettai a mettere un asciugamano sull’inguine, ricordo che ero seduto e mi stavo per mettere i pantaloni. Spalancai gli occhi fissandolo ed arrossii, vedendo che non rispondevo si girò a guardarmi e probabilmente notò che ero strano.   
\- Che c’è, sono troppo piccoli? Di solito prendo una misura perfetta e per perfetta intendo che sto davvero un sacco a provare tre taglie per ogni modello... sai, un giorno potremo andare a fare shopping insieme! - Esclamò così come niente mentre si infilava le mani nei boxerini davanti ai miei occhi che somigliavano a quelli di un pesce in quel momento.   
\- Tre... tre taglie per ogni modello? - Chiesi cercando di riprendermi, ma ero in evidente difficoltà.  
Insomma, sotto la doccia potevo decidere di stargli lontano o andare prima o dopo di lui e comunque fissare altro, parlare con i compagni. Cioè era difficile, anche quando eravamo stati in camera insieme in estate lo era stato, ma lì era l’inizio e stavo anche emotivamente a pezzi per cui non avevo notato moltissimo, non a livello conscio perlomeno. Lì però il campionato era iniziato da un paio di settimane e le cose continuavano così, lui a stare in camera con me e a fare in modo di farsi ammirare. Ci teneva ai miei pareri, ma prima mi aveva chiesto su come gli stavano dei jeans o delle maglie. Mai era arrivato a dei boxer. Così piccoli poi.  
In quel momento si sistemava i gioielli che per inciso non ci stavano dentro perché appunto era poca la stoffa a disposizione ed il tutto davanti al mio viso mentre mi parlava disinvolto.   
\- Sì, voglio che quello che indosso sia perfetto. -   
\- E perché hai preso questi così piccoli? Ti esce... - Avvampai ancora di più distogliendo lo sguardo, cercando i pantaloni che avevo perso. - ti esce tutto! - Non volevo vedere, ma avevo intravisto e non ce la facevo. Lui smise di toccarsi e si mise di profilo raddrizzando il suo bellissimo corpo nudo, asciutto, liscio ed abbronzato.   
\- Eh lo so, ma mi piacevano tanto e non c’era la taglia giusta, ho pensato di provare a metterli lo stesso ma... ma è tanto brutto? - Tornò a chiedermi un ultimo parere e mentre infilavo le gambe nei pantaloni sbagliandole, dovetti guardarlo ancora.   
\- Brutto non è il termine che userei... - Mi scappò notando che il suo profilo sia anteriore che posteriore era da cardiopalma. Volevo toccare, sentii il primo serissimo impulso nitido e cristallino di toccarlo. Volevo abbassargli quei boxer e fare quello che si era fatto lui prima.   
Mentre il mio dramma era in pieno corso, non so se lui ne fosse cosciente o meno, ma mi stuzzicò ancora.   
\- E che termine useresti? - Chiese malizioso. Quando sentii quel tono realizzai che era consapevole dello stato d’animo in cui ero ma forse non poteva immaginare il motivo. Insomma si capisce che sono una persona pura, casta, pudica... cioè almeno dovrei sembrarlo. Speravo.   
Trovato il giusto verso dei pantaloni ed infilati bene, potei alzarmi per finire di indossarli e mi ritrovai finalmente a tu per tu col suo viso che non era da meno del resto del suo corpo. Con quel sorrisino da schiaffi di chi aveva sperato di piacere ed ora notava che c’era riuscito.   
\- Eccessivo! - Tirai fuori un termine appropriato che non mi smascherava e mi feci mentalmente i complimenti, ma penso che Cristiano ormai fosse soddisfatto.   
\- Eccessivo va bene. - Rispose decidendo di mettersi finalmente dei jeans. Quando lo fece sospirai di sollievo, forse lo notò perché rise forte, ma non mi disse altro e non mi tormentò più.  
Non in quel momento, ma mi ero fregato da solo e non lo sapevo ancora. Lo scoprii la volta successiva quando iniziò così anche in camera quando capitavamo insieme in trasferta... il mondo era appena finito e me ne resi conto in poco tempo, perché da quella volta lui capendo che non gli ero sessualmente indifferente e che le onde captate da me erano vere e non solo immaginate, io divenni la sua missione.   
Cristiano aveva deciso che mi avrebbe portato a letto e così sarebbe stato. Ancora speravo di sbagliarmi ma ovviamente non era così.   
  
La carne era debole, per conto mio.  
Andry mi aveva massacrato emotivamente e pure sessualmente perché dopo quella grande notte insieme quando era tornato a Milano, non ci eravamo più toccati, quindi ero in astinenza da un sacco ed oltretutto prima di quella, non avevo praticato per tutto il tempo che lui era stato al Chelsea. Insomma i miei ormoni accesi dall’ucraino, erano poi stati spenti per molto tempo e così a Cristiano ci era voluto poco, pochissimo.  
Non avevo mai voluto affrontare la verità che potevo essere gay e che potessero piacermi altri ragazzi, preferivo la più facile e comoda, ovvero Andry era la mia eccezione ed ora ero una brava persona, sposata e con prole.   
Ovviamente Cristiano mandò tutte queste mie brave intenzioni ed ipotesi a quel paese in molto poco.   
Credo che lui arrivò a Madrid già con le idee chiare su di me, si prese l’estate per diciamo permettermi di ambientarmi, poi probabilmente stufo di aspettare iniziò a buttarsi senza la minima esitazione né paura.   
\- Che fai oggi? - Mi chiese così un giorno dopo la sessione mattutina.   
Io ero un po’ giù in quel periodo perché non mi sentivo al top della forma e mi vedevo davvero molto indietro rispetto a tutti e al me stesso del Milan. Sentivo che il vero Kakà non c’era e non sapevo come fare per esserlo, mi chiedevo se quel ragazzo non fosse in realtà morto.   
Così preso alla sprovvista, risposi sincero:   
\- Nulla, non ho voglia di niente. Credo che starò chiuso nello studio a leggere... - Forse dovevo inventarmi qualche impegno che non avevo. Cris in quel momento si illuminò come un albero di natale e circondandomi il collo col braccio fino a soffocarmi, mi disse:   
\- Perfetto, allora verrai da me! Tanto siamo vicini di casa, ci stai poco. - Spalancai gli occhi e lo fissai convinto di aver capito male, non me lo aveva nemmeno chiesto in realtà.   
\- Eh? Perché? -   
\- Perché ho preso una casa troppo grande per viverci da solo e voglio compagnia! -   
Non ci credevo che potesse propormi una serata insieme in quel modo, non mi sembrava il modo di farlo.   
\- Casa grande? Tu quella che hai preso la chiami ‘casa grande’? - E niente, ci ero cascato come una pera.   
Appena dissi quello seguendo le sue assurdità invece di rifiutare perché era sicuramente meglio non cercarmi guai, lo vidi accendersi come una lampada da discoteca:   
\- Tecnicamente è una casa. -   
\- Sì anche una tenda è una casa tecnicamente, ma la chiami tenda... - Puntualizzai mentre uscivo con lui avviandomi ridendo verso la macchina. Lui ridendo nella sua assurda maniera dove gettava la testa all’indietro e rideva a bocca spalancata facendo un rumore assurdo, mi diede infine appuntamento:   
\- Dai, sei quasi italiano, saprai fare degli spaghetti squisiti! Io prendo gli ingredienti e tu cucini! Ti aspetto stasera! -   
Alla fine mi ritrovai con un appuntamento dove per giunta dovevo cucinare e la cosa incredibile era che mentre lui sfrecciava via con la sua super macchina sportiva facendo un sacco di rumore, sorridevo e non mi ricordavo più il motivo per cui quella mattina ero preoccupato ed adombrato.   
Quella fu la prima di una lunga serie di serate insieme ed in quel momento mi ritrovai a pensare poco preoccupato: ‘vabbè cosa sarà per una volta?’ 


	11. Unione emotiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris in poco tempo diventa il sostegno di Riky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora verso l'inizio della prima stagione insieme di Cris e Riky, i due passavano molto tempo insieme e Cris veniva da un periodo dove si era conquistato una brutta fama anche facendo una vita un po' dissoluta, al Real lui cambia completamente modo di fare, diventa molto professionale ed esemplare proprio come Riky. Riky però sin da subito è stato molto giù e non ha mai giocato come il vero Kakà, ne ha sofferto molto ma Cris gli è sempre stato vicino, con una pazienza infinita, a consolarlo. Dalle loro interviste si sa che passavano molto tempo insieme anche al di là del calcio. Dalle esultanze dei pochi goal di Riky, si capisce che lui si lamentava molto con Cris in privato e addirittura piangeva. Riky è comunque uno molto emotivo che se si abbatte affonda tanto, quelli così solitamente nei periodi no ripetono le cose all'infinito come delle litanie. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

11\. UNIONE EMOTIVA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik255.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik251.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik228.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik5.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik289.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik43.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik84.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik81.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik180.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik229.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik227.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik202.gif)

  
Mentre la sera arrivava mi sentivo euforico, come se quella specie di appuntamento a casa sua fosse speciale e col senno di poi posso dire che lo fu.  
Non avevo ben capito per quale ragionamento poco logico dovevo andarci, però alla fine mi piaceva l’idea e probabilmente credo che semplicemente avendo le idee chiare, non gli piaceva perdere tempo.  
In effetti questo è Cris, fissa l’obiettivo e fa di tutto per conquistarlo. Il più delle volte ci riesce.  
In quel momento non ci vedevo niente di male, mi aveva preso in simpatia ma non volevo ostinatamente vederci nulla dietro, per cui in amicizia si poteva fare un sacco di cose. Anche andare a casa di qualcuno a cucinare.  
  
Quando arrivai lui era con dei jeans aderenti ed una maglietta altrettanto aderente, color nero.  
Lo guardai, sembrava pronto per uscire e così mi guardai tirando il labbro all’infuori.  
\- Io pensavo saremmo stati a casa... - Cris mi prese la mano e mi tirò dentro ridendo.  
\- Certo che sì! -  
\- E perché sembra devi uscire? - Mi mollò e cominciò a girare su sé stesso massaggiandosi il culo, quel bel culo praticamente perfetto che non potevo non fermarmi a considerarlo perfetto, appunto.  
\- Tesoro, questa perfezione è canon, non è special! - Non so bene cosa stava dicendo, blaterava qualcosa di stupido probabilmente, ma io mi ero perso in un istante.  
Ricordo il sopracciglio alzato e quella voglia di toccarglielo anche io, quel culo. Di nuovo come quella volta negli spogliatoi.  
Succedeva troppo spesso, sospirando lo spinsi e andai dritto alla ricerca della cucina.  
\- Comunque pensavo uscissi ogni sera, non sei uno che si diverte un sacco in giro? - Chiesi solo per spostare l’attenzione su argomenti meno pericolosi per i miei ormoni di nuovo accesi.  
Mentre lo sentivo seguirmi, ricordo che cercai di fare mente locale su quand’era stato l’ultimo orgasmo avuto.  
Era quella volta con Andry. Troppo tempo che non provavo piacere e pareva che con Carol non fosse davvero la stessa cosa, che magari quando riuscivamo a fare l’amore non era proprio come quelle volte con lui. Il mio corpo iniziava a reclamare quel genere di piacere intenso e totale dove ogni centimetro e molecola del mio essere gridava mentre si svuotava.  
Immaginai a farlo su di lui e finii per far cadere la pentola che avevo preso dall’armadio di Cristiano, come se fosse casa mia.  
Ci ero già stato lì, ma di giorno ed in accezioni diverse. Tipo a bere qualcosa al volo e cose così, niente di serio.  
Non che quello fosse serio, non volevo vederci nulla, ma Cris ridendo mi prese la pentola:  
\- Tutto bene? -  
\- Sì dicevi? - Chiesi in fretta riprendendo la pentola e riempiendola di acqua da mettere sul fornello a bollire.  
\- Il presidente mi ha fatto sapere che al Real si tengono certi atteggiamenti, che sono libero di fare come voglio ma si aspettano da me un comportamento esemplare, come quello che avrai tu. - Così lo fissai con un sopracciglio alzato, perplesso e incredulo.  
\- È per questo l’invito a cena? Per imparare qual è l’atteggiamento esemplare che ho io? Non mi vedi ogni giorno in allenamento? A parte che poi, se fossi al tuo posto, eviterei proprio di imitarmi... - questo mi scappò e me ne resi conto troppo tardi d’aver detto qualcosa che ovviamente lui non poteva ignorare.  
\- Che dici? Perché non dovrei? Comunque non è per questo, ovviamente non ci vuole un genio per capire il genere di esempio che dai... è che volevo solo passare del tempo con te, non posso? -  
Cristiano tirò fuori degli ingredienti che probabilmente sua madre gli aveva preso per una buona pasta, mi ricordo che si era oscurato un po’ a quel discorso così mi affrettai ad aggiustare il tiro perché non volevo rovinare in ogni caso il nostro bel rapporto.  
\- Certo che puoi, sono felice di stare con te. Mi fai stare bene, mi distrai... - E di nuovo avevo detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto, ma forse dentro di me in qualche modo ne volevo parlare con lui. Evidentemente era così perché di nuovo mi era partita la frase da non dire.  
Cristiano quella volta non me la fece passare liscia e con un tono deciso, piazzandosi a braccia conserte vicino a me, mi disse:  
\- Adesso mi dici cosa ti succede perché altrimenti... -  
\- Oh andiamo, non mi hai invitato nemmeno perché mi vedi giù ultimamente? Cioè lo sono da quando sono arrivato ed hai sempre fatto di tutto per aiutarmi, l’ho notato... ora non lo hai fatto per questo? - Ero un po’ polemico, non volevo parlare anche se forse in realtà lo volevo.  
\- La smetti di vederci motivazioni dietro la mia amicizia? Cioè mi piaci e voglio stare con te, punto. Perché devono esserci motivi? - Cris in quel momento aveva il fondoschiena, quello così bello e perfetto di prima, appoggiato al ripiano di lavoro dove io stavo cercando di organizzare una salsa semplice. In pratica mi poteva guardare in viso e non si sarebbe spostato finchè non avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa da me e capivo di non avere scelta.  
\- Scusa. È solo che... che ti sei legato a me molto in poco tempo e non è mai successo così e... - E non sapevo cosa dire. Lui sorrise scacciando il fastidio che gli avevo suscitato, mi prese la guancia pizzicandomela in modo molto tenero.  
\- Potresti dirmi perché sei così giù? Che hai insomma? Perché non dovrei imitarti? Sei uno splendido esempio di persona, cos’è che non va? - Affondò in un attimo, sembrava una lama affilata che mi demoliva e mi affettava. Forse fu il suo sguardo insistente e diretto, lui così aperto in quel momento, che aveva subito buttato giù le carte in tavola senza paura di mostrarsi. Era chiaro che voleva un rapporto con me, non tanto su quale genere ma presto avrei avuto chiaro anche quello.  
\- Lo sai, non volevo venire qua e... e ormai ci sono e volevo tirare fuori il meglio da questa situazione ma non ci sto riuscendo. Non riesco più ad essere quello di prima, sia in campo che fuori, ma soprattutto in campo. Sono preoccupato perché penso che quel Kakà sia morto, non tornerò più com’ero e non so se posso farci qualcosa. Penso sempre più a questo. Come vedi non sono un vero esempio, è meglio per te che tu prenda una strada tua e che non impari da me... - Ridacchiai citando il presidente che aveva in pratica vietato a Cristiano di fare una vita dissoluta come prima.  
In realtà non glielo aveva vietato ma consigliato, spesso i giocatori fanno comunque quello che gli pare e dubitavo che Cristiano avrebbe smesso perché Perez glielo aveva chiesto. Anzi. Ero abbastanza certo che presto sarebbe tornato per locali strani a fare notizia.  
Non immaginavo che invece per sentirsi degno di me e per piacermi di più avrebbe smesso definitivamente.  
\- Tornerai quel Kakà. Ed anche se qua sarai un altro, sarai comunque meraviglioso, perché sarà un’altra versione di te. - Disse a quel punto serio e sicuro di sé, mi fermai col coltello sul tagliere dove avevo tritato la cipolla che iniziava a bruciarmi gli occhi. Lo guardai impressionato mentre non riuscivo a non piangere e non capivo se era per le dannate cipolle o per quel che aveva detto, ma via via lo vedevo sempre peggio, gli occhi sempre più appannati.  
\- Dici che andrei bene comunque? -  
Cristiano, infervorato, mi prese il braccio stringendolo, quel contatto mi sconvolse, mi lasciò una scarica di adrenalina che però non frenò quelle lacrime che ancora non capivo la loro origine, ma forse non era tanto importante.  
\- Andrai sempre bene, tu sei tu, non c’è una versione di te che non va bene! Se gli altri si aspettano un altro Kakà si arrangino! Non sei tu in difetto, non sei tu quello sbagliato e che deve essere qualcuno, tu sei già qualcuno e ciò che sei, ciò che ti viene ora, va benissimo perché autentico e tutti ti devono solo accettare! - Lui era così forte, così mentalmente forte ed incredibile.  
Quando mi disse quello fui suo.  
Era esattamente ciò che mi serviva, ciò che speravo che qualcuno mi dicesse e non solo lui l’aveva capito, ma mi era entrato in un modo incredibile e come mi guardava, come mi toccava, come mi stava davanti.  
Ed io come piansi, lì.  
Al di là delle cipolle.  
Come.  
Aggrappato al suo collo, nascondendo il viso, perché avevo bisogno, un bisogno infinito di sentirlo. Singhiozzai e lui mi abbracciò, immerse una mano nei miei capelli mossi e fluenti e mi tenne a sé senza dire altro. Senza polemizzare per una crisi assurda così all’inizio che forse era esagerata.  
Non sminuì il mio stato d’animo, mi aveva capito e mi stava consolando, non potevo volere altro, non potevo chiedere altro. Essere accolto, essere capito, essere consolato.  
  
Ma non successe solo lì, Cristiano mi consolò infinite volte, fu la mia forza da lì all’infinito, senza mai stufarsi nonostante chiunque ad un certo punto lascia perdere. Lui non solo non mi lasciò mai perdere, ma fu il mio autentico sostegno tanto che è vero, non tornai mai più quel Kakà sul campo, eppure se tornassi indietro rifarei tutto e andrei comunque lì a Madrid, perché lì ebbi l’esperienza più importante della mia vita.  
Lì mi unii a lui.  
  
Da lì in poi successe spesso. Ci ritrovavamo a casa sua e parlavamo, anche pomeriggi interi. Io mi sfogavo perché sapevo che mi capiva e non mi prendeva in giro, lui mi ascoltava e mi consolava e mi tirava su e alla fine mi distraeva, ridevo, stavo bene.  
Sul campo quando riuscivo a segnare, sebbene succedeva poco e con difficoltà, era sempre lui quello che mi abbracciava, a cui saltavo addosso, che mi stringeva forte con una gioia infinita.  
Lui ed i suoi modi scanzonati di esultare mentre mi imitava quando piagnucolavo con lui o mi lamentavo all’infinito. Come se un goal ed un abbraccio cancellasse tutto, come se bastasse poco a raddrizzare ogni cosa.  
E forse era così. Forse bastava poco perché dopotutto quello che contava di più era sotto i nostri occhi e l’avevamo, l’avevamo eccome.  
Avevamo un rapporto speciale che stava nascendo e che era chiaro non saremmo riusciti a frenarlo specie perché nessuno di noi voleva.  
Lentamente segnare non era una gioia solo perché potevo illudermi di tornare quello di prima, ma perché c’era lui che mi sollevava in alto mentre mi stringeva forte, perché potevo baciarlo fugace in mezzo ai miei compagni seguendo un indomabile impulso che al di fuori del campo non avevo il coraggio di seguire.  
Presto i nostri goal, più i suoi che i miei, divennero motivo di gioia che andava ben al di là del campo e del calcio. Molto al di là.  
E mi serviva ancora una scusa per abbracciarlo, toccarlo e baciarlo. Mi serviva ancora una scusa che per fortuna il calcio mi dava. Ma presto non sarebbe più stato così. Presto non sarebbe servito il calcio.  
  
\- Non devi pensarci sempre... tu vai in campo con la testa piena di pensieri e non sei libero di... semplicemente correre e fare quel  che vuoi con la palla... - Mi disse una volta un’altra di quelle sere dove al posto di uscire per locali di dubbio gusto come aveva fatto a Manchester, stava con me a fare cose del tutto normali come guardare film, chiacchierare e sentire le mie infinite lamentele. Ormai con lui riuscivo a parlare e sfogarmi e mi aprivo, credo che gli facesse piacere da un lato, ma dall’altro lo esasperavo perché lui è l’opposto, non si lamenta mai troppo di qualcosa. È polemico, eh, ma va davanti alla persona che causa la sua polemica e l’affronta a viso aperto immediatamente. Io invece no, ingoio e brontolo con un povero essere umano che mi sta vicino.  
Perché certe cose non si possono dire davanti... ma lui pensa che sia meglio farlo piuttosto che fare i falsi. Non mi ha mai dato del falso, solo uno troppo educato, però poi sono punti di vista dato che io non lo vedevo come uno stronzo, ma come uno molto onesto.  
\- Sì lo so ma non riesco semplicemente a spegnere il cervello... - Risposi io coprendomi il viso con le mani perché sentivo di nuovo le lacrime pungere. Piangevo tanto con lui.  
Cristiano, seduto vicino a me, mi prese e mi circondò le spalle col braccio ed io mi accoccolai contro di lui sul divano, mi baciò la fronte e un brivido mi attraversò lungo tutto il corpo fermandosi al mio inguine che cercai di ignorare.  
Io lo abbracciavo e lo baciavo solo in campo, mi servivano delle scuse e per fortuna segnava tanto quindi ce la facevo. Non volevo chiedermi perché tutta quella voglia di baciarlo visto che non lo facevo con tutti.  
Quel bacio sulla fronte mi fece piacere e mi rilassò.  
\- Quando semplicemente ti metterai a giocare perché sì, perché ti piace e non perché sei stato comprato per un sacco di soldi dopo aver vinto un Pallone D’oro e perché tutti si aspettano un certo gioco da te, allora vedrai che tutto tornerà a posto. -  
Sospirai sentendomi oppresso perché ero convinto che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato, che non ci potevo riuscire perché non era nel mio DNA.  
Girai la testa verso di lui nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto, fra il torace e la spalla, in quel posticino dove potevo fingere che non esistesse nulla. La sua mano risalì sulla mia nuca e si immerse nei miei capelli, adorava toccarmi i capelli. Lo faceva spesso, erano il suo anti stress ed io ogni volta mi sentivo in pace col mondo. Volevo lo facesse sempre. Mi carezzò così.  
\- Ho paura... ho paura che non succederà mai, che non sarò mai capace di farlo. Sarò sempre questa pallida imitazione che ogni tanto ha delle fiammate e si illude che tutto sia tornato a posto e poi... - A quel punto Cris, forse un po’ esasperato dal fatto che gli facevo letteralmente gli stessi discorsi da settimane e mesi, mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi guardò diretto negli occhi, da vicino.  
A quel punto, proprio in quel momento, qualcosa accadde. Qualcosa fece click fra noi, nel nostro rapporto intendo. In quel momento limpido e cristallino sentii il desiderio di baciarlo e sperai che lui lo facesse. Non potevo più fingere e chiudere gli occhi e non farmi domande. Ora c’era solo una risposta. Volevo baciarlo, ero attratto e non solo fisicamente e sessualmente, ma anche emotivamente.  
\- Anche se tu non tornassi più quel Riky, sarai un altro e non sarai una pallida imitazione. Andrai bene come sei, andrai sempre bene come sei. Hai capito? Sei meraviglioso anche così. - Mi congelò le lacrime in quel momento, non piansi, rimasi ebete a fissarlo con le mani sul mio viso e la sua bocca così vicino e mi persi, mi persi totalmente perché volevo che annullasse la distanza, ma non lo fece. Rimase così fino a che annuii senza capire che mi aveva detto. Così poi mi tornò a posare la testa su di sé, mi prese con una mano le gambe all’altezza delle ginocchia e me le sistemò su di sé in modo da appoggiarle sulle sue in questa posizione dove avrebbe potuto raccogliermi come una principessa, mentre ero tutto abbarbicato su di lui. Misi una mano sul suo petto vicino al mio viso e toccai il suo corpo attraverso la maglia, respiravo il suo ancora molto forte profumo intossicante mentre chiudevo gli occhi e sognavo di sollevare il capo e baciarlo io.  
Ormai avevo avuto la mia epifania, a quel punto sapevo come sarebbe finita e ne ero finalmente consapevole. Comunque non sarebbe stato facile lo stesso.


	12. Canone d'azione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky tende a pressare tutto, soffocare, ignorare, si sforza di fare ciò che pensa sia giusto per chi lo circonda, per Dio, per la famiglia, per la società, perchè cerca l'accettazione e pensa che sia giusto così, ma poi essendo lontano da ciò che è e che vuole davvero, esplode e fa quel che sente nel profondo. Lentamente il rapporto con Cris lo sta portando a guardarsi in faccia, ma non è facile per uno che vive in quel modo e dopo un periodo di negazione, torna lì a fare ciò che in precedenza aveva già fatto. Perchè questo è il suo canone d'azione, può modificarsi, può sforzarsi, ma non può cambiare davvero. La pazienza di Cris aveva davvero del sovrannaturale

12\. CANONE D’AZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik247.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik337.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik340.jpg)

 

Quello doveva rimanere un momento, mi dissi in seguito una volta tornato in me e lucido.   
Ero in uno stato di debolezza e quindi avevo desiderato cose inappropriate, proprio come in passato quando era successo con Andry. Infatti anche in quel caso mi ero trasferito da poco dal mio continente natio.   
Cambiare così tanto e drasticamente mi faceva quell’effetto, mi faceva sentire perso e mi aggrappavo al primo porto sicuro che arrivava.  
Andry e Cris erano quei porti sicuri, sebbene molto diversi fra loro.   
Il giorno dopo pensavo di essere più lucido e vedere le cose con chiarezza. I miei genitori mi avevano cresciuto con valori e principi ben precisi ed io stesso ero molto devoto a Dio e sapevo cosa voleva, altrimenti non avrebbe permesso solo all’uomo con la donna di procreare, ma avrebbe consentito anche a due dello stesso sesso di farlo. Per me era chiarissimo insomma. In quel momento, per lo meno.   
Ormai ero sposato ed avevo un figlio che amavo con tutto me stesso e Carol era perfetta, non mi rendeva infelice dandomi motivo di cercare altro.  
Certo a letto non c’era passione ed intesa, andavamo pochissimo insieme ed ogni volta era come se fosse una sorta di dovere da entrambe le parti, credo che anche per lei non ci fosse molto, ma del resto non essendo stati insieme prima del matrimonio a volte è un terno al lotto, può essere che non c’è intesa sessuale fra due. Mi dicevo questo e sicuramente anche lei.  
Cristiano aveva solo avuto breccia perché stavo male a Madrid ed in squadra in generale, posto e specificato che non avevo problemi con nessun compagno, né con l’allenatore che all’epoca era Pellegrini. 

Quando rividi Cris il giorno successivo, gli feci il discorso che mi ero preparato.   
Sapevo che non era colpa sua e forse non si era nemmeno accorto di nulla, volevo solo farlo a me stesso ma ad alta voce, così prima di ogni cosa andai da lui che stava facendo macchine in palestra, ero in divisa d’allenamento. Lui era seduto sulla macchina per gli adduttori, apriva e chiudeva le gambe con gli shorts alzati fino all’inguine in modo molto indecente, ma cercai di non notarlo troppo.   
\- Cris... - Cominciai traballando, lui non si fermò, continuò ad aprire e chiudere quelle cosce già perfette di cui lui andava fiero. Ci teneva molto al suo corpo, lo curava in ogni dettaglio.   
\- Mm? - Fece lui calmo in quella posizione che diventava sempre più porno. - Come stai, meglio? - Ovviamente dopo la serata che avevamo avuto era logico chiederlo. Inarcai le sopracciglia e distolsi subito lo sguardo perché in pratica mi sentivo di non poter non fissare il suo pacco.   
\- Sì grazie. Molto. Volevo... volevo ringraziarti per ieri, sai... non eri tenuto a sopportarmi in quello stato e tu sei stato meraviglioso e senza di te non so cosa farei. - Era vero, ero sincero. La parte facile era dire quello, quella difficile era dire quello di cui io avevo bisogno senza essere offensivo o scocciarlo. In realtà Cris non aveva fatto nulla, era tutto un mio problema.   
\- Per questo non mi guardi? Perché sono stato meraviglioso? - Chiese Cris fermandosi con le gambe spalancate sempre incastrate sul macchinario. Io sgranai gli occhi fissandolo negli occhi, rosso. Cercai di non scivolare sotto a fissargli le cosce, mi sentivo il cuore in gola, il sangue pressare il cervello in modo indecente, ma non era facile.   
Credo che notò i miei occhi sforzarsi di non scivolare giù e notò anche che poi, invece, impudenti ci andarono.   
Le sue gambe in quel momento tornarono a muoversi aprendosi a chiudendosi mentre i muscoli guizzavano lucidi di sudore, le vene esposte erano così sexy sulla sua pelle liscia e bronzea. Inghiottii teso, le mani nelle tasche erano strette a pugno. Penso che Cris capii in quel momento qual era il mio problema, prima magari non ne aveva avuto certezza e forse aveva cercato di non farci caso, ma in quel momento lo sapeva, in quel momento lo capì.   
\- Scusa io... io sono in difficoltà su certe cose che però non sono colpa tua, è un problema che... che mi porto dietro da prima e qua a quanto pare sta tornando, ma non è colpa tua e tu sei solo fantastico con me e se non fosse per te credo che affonderei e... volevo solo dirti che risolverò tutto. - Se non gli avessi detto nulla cercando di sembrare normale non avrei combinato alcun casino, perché cercando di essere chi non ero gli feci capire la verità, una verità inevitabile da vedere se un gay viene a dire ad un altro gay che è etero e che a volte si è comportato da gay ma che risolverà le cose.   
Non avevo detto la cosa in modo chiaro, ma Cris non era stupido.   
Ci avrebbe messo poco a capire e forse l’aveva già fatto.   
Avvampai quando lui smise di muovere le gambe su cui i miei occhi erano fissi ed ipnotizzati, si mise la mano sul pacco e si toccò da solo fingendo di sistemarsi le grazie, mi leccai istintivamente le labbra e sentivo il suo sguardo penetrante sul mio viso. A quel punto prese la stoffa delle gambe degli shorts e tirò ulteriormente in su per scoprire ancora di più le cosce, in quel modo scoprì una parte di inguine che vidi e mi mandò ai matti, letteralmente.   
Mi eccitai in un’ondata di calore istantaneo e sperai che non si notasse, non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dal suo pacco e da quel che vedevo. L’avevo visto nudo, anzi, era stato nudo con me spesso, ma mi ero sempre sforzato di non guardarlo, mi ero sempre girato dall’altra parte o scappato in qualche modo, consapevole che con lui poteva finire male, che lui lo potevo desiderare. Era andata così subito, anche se all’inizio, inconsapevole del pericolo, in camera con lui l’avevo guardato e sapevo com’era nudo. Lo sapevo molto bene.   
Era bello, era perfetto e forse non era la creatura sessualmente più dotata a riposo, ma quando era in tiro era perfetto e l’avevo visto in tiro una di quelle notti estive.   
Tutto nella mia testa vorticava in un istante ed io ero lì bloccato davanti a lui che si toccava e mostrava e faceva cose strane, in silenzio, davanti ai miei occhi. Io nel panico.   
\- Sicuro che le risolverai? E se invece non sono cose che puoi risolvere, se invece non è un problema quello che cerchi di risolvere? Se invece va bene e lo devi solo accettare? -   
Quello fu l’unico dialogo che ebbi con lui senza chiarezza, Cris era sempre dolorosamente diretto quando parlava, ma in quel caso fu indiretto e sibillino, ma comunque molto chiaro. Lo fece per me, per permettermi di prepararmi al dialogo vero che avremmo avuto presto e lo sapevo che l’avremmo avuto.  
In quel momento non risposi. Scossi il capo e scappai da lì letteralmente, non sapendo come fare, cosa fare.  
Per fortuna fuori pioveva e faceva freddo, per cui mi immersi nella pioggia e tutto andò meglio in un attimo. Almeno i miei bollenti spiriti davvero tanto bollenti. 

Mi aveva provocato perché aveva capito che ero sessualmente attratto da lui, che ero gay. Forse prima l’aveva sperato e sospettato, ma gli avevo dato conferma con quello stupido discorso evitabile.   
Mi ero dato la zappa sui piedi da solo, ma ci potevo fare poco, solo raccogliere.   
Raccolsi, però, la pubalgia che mi tenne fermo un mese e mezzo che si trasformò in quasi due mesi alla fine per ragioni di sicurezza.   
Quando venni a sapere che avevo la pubalgia, che quei fastidi insistenti all’interno coscia e all’inguine erano provocati dalla pubalgia, non la presi male.  
La situazione con Cris era strana ormai, lui era come in attesa di parlarne apertamente di quella cosa, come se sapesse e mi aspettasse al varco, prima o poi sarebbe uscito di nuovo tutto quello. Io dal canto mio avevo preso ad allontanarmi un po’ non sapendo come fare, mi ero per l’ennesima volta eccitato un sacco e pur provando ad usare Carol per sfogare gli ormoni, non era proprio la stessa cosa. Non ci riuscivo, non era un orgasmo completo ma molto pilotato dalle fantasie che mi venivano pensando a Cris. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta e quando mi dissero che avevo la pubalgia, fu una specie di tragedia, ma non sapevo che era solo la prima di una lunga serie in quattro anni lì a Madrid.   
Emotivamente fragile, in una situazione di stallo totale sia a livello personale che professionale, la presi molto male, come se fosse il punto di non ritorno, la famosa ciliegina sulla torta.   
Mi mancava una roccia, un punto di riferimento, quella cosa incrollabile che mi rendeva comunque felice a prescindere da tutti i disastri che mi potevano capitare.  
Sapevo che doveva essere Dio, ma non trovavo quel conforto in Lui e mi sentivo in colpa anche per quello, oltre che per tutte le altre cose.   
Infatti come prima cosa dopo il medico corsi in una cappella a piangere e pregare. Ovviamente la cappella era cattolica ed io sempre stato evangelico, però non era un problema, era lo stesso Dio per cui mi inginocchiai sotto la sua croce, quel giorno, e piansi lacrime amare chiedendo aiuto, pregai ed invocai la sua benedizione, ma non mi aiutava più. Non sentivo nulla, in quel momento, solo buio e smarrimento.   
Non ce la facevo, non mi sentivo meglio anzi, mi sentivo peggio perché in Gesù non avevo trovato il conforto che avrei dovuto.   
Nella mia testa era la fine del mondo perché mi privavo di quella che era la mia reale natura solo per non deludere Gesù ed il risultato era che comunque non riusciva ad aiutarmi, per cui il mio sacrificio non serviva a nulla. Stavo affondando e anche se capivo che stavo vivendo troppo male la cosa, non riuscivo a trovare un modo per risalire.  
Così uscito dalla cappella con ancora gli occhi gonfi e pesti di lacrime solo sospese, mi avviai a casa. Non volevo andare a casa in quelle condizioni da Carol e Luca, non sapevo come spiegare come mi sentivo, che era una somma di tutti i mali che mi stavano capitando, specie perché una parte era la mia sessualità che tornava a far capolino.   
Davanti al cancello, prima di entrare dentro e parcheggiare, mi fermai a guardare la casa gigantesca di Cris, lui era in casa. In qualche modo aveva aperto il vaso di Pandora, il vaso da non aprire.   
Senza rendermene conto, girai la macchina e andai da lui, suonai al citofono esterno e mi aprì subito. Entrai, parcheggiai e suonai alla porta. Non sapevo come mi sentivo, cosa volevo fare e perché. Sapevo solo che in qualche modo lui centrava o forse no. Forse sapevo che lui poteva essere il solo ad aiutarmi, forse volevo questo da lui. Aiuto.   
O forse ero stufo di trascinarmi in una menzogna che stava diventando sempre più grande e di privarmi di ciò che mi faceva stare bene, della mia natura, di ciò che ero.   
Cristiano mi aprì con una faccia un po’ strana, ovviamente mi aveva visto al citofono ed in quel momento era solo perché era quasi sera, la governante non c’era più.  
Quando vide la mia faccia piena di lacrime appena versate capì che era successo qualcosa, visto poi che lo evitavo da un po’.   
\- Riky? - Chiese vago. A quel punto le lacrime tornarono prepotenti a far capolino e scuotendo il capo con una disperazione che mi faceva sentire annegato, entrai, gli presi il viso fra le mani e proprio com’era ormai nel mio stile, dopo aver pressato l’impossibile dentro di me, esplosi nel modo più vero e spontaneo e, semplicemente, lo baciai. Un deja-vu esplose dentro di me mentre le nostre labbra combaciavano rimanendo ferme così a scaldarsi. Io che baciavo in un modo simile Andry.   
Era il mio canone d’azione. Io ero quello, mentre baciavo Cris senza aprire le labbra ed andare oltre quel contatto, capii che ero fatto così e potevo solo accettarmi, dovevo farlo per non affondare ancora.   
Naturalmente Cris non era Andry ed in quel momento, con le labbra premute sulle sue, lui le aprì e mi violò con la lingua tirandomi dentro in casa sua, mi girò e mi spinse contro una parete e con una passione che esplose da parte di entrambi, alimentò la miccia invece di spegnerla. In un attimo avevamo le nostre lingue a giocare insieme nelle nostre bocche unite ed aperte che si fondevano in un gioco erotico carico di calore e desiderio. Le sue mani sul mio corpo ad aprirmi la giacca frettoloso per infilarsi sotto la maglia e poi a toccare la mia pelle, sui fianchi e sulla vita. Solo quel bisogno di un contatto profondo, per sentirci realmente.   
E ci sentimmo, fui attraversato dalla più violenta delle scariche elettriche e dopo mi dissi che magari fu per la lunga astinenza, ma il punto era sostanzialmente uno.   
Io ero quello. Non avevo passato una fase cadendo in una buca per errore, perché giovane e fragile. Io ero esattamente quello e prima o poi avrei dovuto accettarlo per il mio bene e quello di chi avevo intorno.   
Avevo anche io il bisogno di toccarlo, sentivo di voler fare sesso con lui ma il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui mi ero perso con un uomo tornò prepotente a massacrare la mia anima e scuotendo, proprio mentre le mie dita puntavano all’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, lo spinsi via scuotendo la testa nel panico, mentre piagnucolavo ansimante:   
\- No non posso, Santo Cielo, non posso... - ma appena lo ebbi ad un metro da me, scombussolato e incredulo, mi sentii le ginocchia piagare e così scivolai giù con la schiena contro il muro, mi nascosi il viso con le mani e rimasi lì drammaticamente chiuso in me stesso a piangere. - Non so cosa sto facendo Cris... io sono perso, completamente perso... perdonami, sono fuori di me, ho saputo di avere la pubalgia e devo stare fuori un sacco di tempo e... -   
In quel momento poteva respingermi duramente e dire di chiarirmi le idee e tornare solo dopo, oppure poteva avere una pazienza infinita, la pazienza di un Santo, e prendermi per mano, condurmi in casa sul suo divano, avvolgermi in un piumino caldissimo e darmi una cioccolata calda istantanea che faceva schifo, ma aveva il potere calmante tipico di quella bevanda.   
Cris fece così, mostrando un lato di sé che non avevo ancora visto perché un conto era essere carini e pazienti quando un amico si sfoga e piange per motivi calcistici, un altro è esserlo quando ti fa credere di volerti, ti stuzzica, ti bacia e poi ti respinge.   
Ero stato super altalenante e non meritavo ancora compassione e dolcezza, eppure lui capì. Capì che ero davvero in uno stato emotivo troppo fragile per fare scelte così importanti.   
Non me lo chiese in effetti.   
Quella sera parlammo, quella sera mi aprii con lui come ancora non avevo fatto confessandogli segreti inenarrabili che volevo solo seppellire dentro di me in modo definitivo per percorrere la famosa retta via e far felici Dio e la mia famiglia.   
Quella sera gli raccontai tutto, raggomitolato in un angolo del suo enorme e comodissimo divano, sotto al suo piumino, con la cioccolata calda in mano che rendeva tutto più facile. 


	13. Impossibile sottrarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky si è confidato con Cris e si è completamente aperto con lui dopo essere esploso e aver ceduto com'è nel suo stile, ma ora è tempo di una contro confidenza molto pesante, quella che gli dona Cris, che non è una questione facile come poteva sembrare. Dopo spazio a riflessioni di Ricky a ruota libera ed infine pronti per rituffarsi in un mondo torbido e caldo... un mondo che vedremo nel prossimo capitolo, però, perché oggi spazio a dolcezza e pensieri!

13\. IMPOSSIBILE SOTTRARSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik178.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik253.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik48.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik56.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik97.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik98.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik211.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik187.gif) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b0ae22dca041f1d24069de6710d14185/tumblr_mjlp3kAjT61rmdmxco10_400.gif)

Quella sera Cris non insistette, ma mi diede un consiglio molto utile e buono:   
\- Prendi un problema per volta e risolvili così, separatamente. Non cercare di venire a capo di tutto o annegherai. È impossibile. Sai, ora sei costretto a riposare per guarire dalla pubalgia, poi tornerai e potrai ricominciare da capo a calcio e provare a tornare ai tuoi livelli e a divertirti, magari, con questa bella squadra nuova. Ma per ora quello non lo puoi fare, non puoi risolvere i tuoi problemi a calcio. Però puoi capire chi sei, cosa vuoi, chi vuoi... queste settimane di tempo saranno preziose per questo. E se hai bisogno di me basta che mi scrivi ed io corro. O tu puoi correre da me... - Aveva concluso con un sorriso dolce.   
\- Sei sicuro che ti vada bene così? Ti ho dato mille segnali contrastanti... prima che voglio esserti amico, poi che ti desidero, poi che non sono pronto, poi ti bacio, poi ti respingo... io mi rendo conto che... - Gli avevo poi detto mortificato e preoccupato ma con una sincerità disarmante. Lui, seduto vicino a me, aveva sorriso dolcemente e forse un po’ triste per le rinunce ai suoi sogni nei miei confronti, ma dopotutto solo rinunce momentanee e penso che lo sapesse in quel momento che era solo un blocco provvisorio.   
\- Non ti preoccupare, non sono cose facili per tutti. A volte serve più tempo. Non è che io voglia chissà cosa, sai? Quando ti ho visto la prima volta ho pensato solo che un giorno ti avrei scopato. - Me lo disse in modo molto sincero. - Avevo capito che dentro di te eri gay, ma sapevo che non te ne eri accorto. Invece mi hai stupito perché è molto più complicata di così... è vero, ho visto molti segnali e ci ho un po’ sperato, però non è un dramma... magari non succederà mai o magari sì, ma non è che... sai, per me era solo una questione di sfizio, di... beh così, di fare una cosa che volevo e che voglio a tutti i costi, ma non ci sono mica sentimenti di mezzo, quindi stai tranquillo e non sentirti in colpa. Se vuoi un giro su di me, io sono qua sempre disponibile. -   
Cris la mise così ed io impressionato da come poteva vivere certe cose che per me erano tanto difficili, gli chiesi approfondimenti, incuriosito e soprattutto cascandoci come un pero.   
\- È stato più facile per te? Come è successo? Insomma io ti ho detto come è andata e dopotutto non so ancora se sono gay o se semplicemente vengo attirato solo ogni tanto da qualche eccezione o cosa... cioè devo ancora capire perché non ho mai voluto approfondire niente al di là di Andry... mi ha... mi ha fatto soffrire troppo, non volevo provare di nuovo una cosa del genere... però tu... a te come è successo? - Cris si mise nella mia stessa posa ed io gli aprii il piumino enorme avvolgendolo con me, così messi uno di fronte all’altro, incastrando le nostre gambe piegate contro i petti, avvolti dalla stessa stoffa calda, i nostri visi a pochi centimetri di distanza, parlammo di quello il resto della notte, non mi resi conto delle ore che volavano e del telefono silenzioso lasciato in macchina che si illuminava perché mia moglie preoccupata mi stava per mandare la polizia a cercarmi.   
Rimasi lì totalmente incosciente, abbandonato in quel torpore mentre le nostre mani si allacciavano anch’esse sotto quel piumone, con già i nostri piedi schiacciati uno sull’altro e le gambe ad incastro perfetto, come un puzzle. Il calore che provai fu enormemente migliore rispetto a quello trasmesso dalla cioccolata.   
\- Non è stato molto facile, il primo approccio fisico l’ho avuto con un compagno di squadra più grande e prepotente. Quando fai sport di squadra ed hai quella tendenza che però non è ancora venuta fuori... beh è lì che succede. Mi sono reso conto di essere attratto dai corpi nudi dei miei compagni. Non che mi piacessero, ma non riuscivo a smettere di fissare il loro pisello. - Rise per sdrammatizzare, io sorrisi e lui continuò facendosi più serio, non voleva metterla giù tragica ma capivo che non doveva essere stato tanto bello come lo era stato per me. - E poi niente, un giorno uno di questi che si era accorto che li fissavo tutti come un idiota mi ha preso da solo negli spogliatoi usando un espediente. Io pensavo che mi avrebbe picchiato per dirmi di smetterla, invece mi disse prepotente ‘ho visto che ti piace il cazzo!’ Sono avvampato, ho cercato di negare anche se era vero. Cioè non l’avevo mai ammesso nemmeno a me stesso, ma dentro di me sapevo che era vero. Cercai di giustificarmi dicendo qualcosa, ma lui si abbassò pantaloncini e mutande, mi spinse giù in ginocchio davanti a lui e me lo infilò in bocca. Ricordo la sua mano sulla mia nuca che mi tirava i capelli e mi premeva il suo pisello in fondo alla gola soffocandomi. Siccome avevo paura di soffocare, lo presi io in mano e gli mostrai di voler collaborare, così smise di spingere e mi lasciò fare. A quel punto fu più piacevole. Per lui per lo meno. Io almeno non soffocai. - Concluse con un sorrisino divertito.   
Non capivo come poteva trasformarla in qualcosa di leggero visto che era una cosa super traumatica.   
Io lo fissavo terrorizzato, incredulo che potesse succedere così. Cris capendo d’avermi impressionato sorrise e mi carezzò il viso per alleggerire la cosa.   
\- Ehi è passata. Guarda che a volte va anche molto peggio, sai. C’è gente che viene proprio violentata. Io non ho subito nulla. Ho dovuto aspettare un po’ prima di avere qualcuno che me lo faceva e che il tutto diventasse davvero piacevole anche per me, però in quel modo almeno mi ero sbloccato. Capii che mi piacevano i ragazzi, che avere un cazzo in bocca era bello per qualche motivo perverso e che se erano belli grandi con una forma perfetta, quando si gonfiavano perché pompavo bene era soddisfacente in qualche modo, quella forma nella mia bocca che poi esplode e mi sporca la faccia. - A quel punto mi aveva perso. Si mise a parlare in modo dettagliato di ciò che gli era cominciato a piacere in quelle prime esperienze e perché accettò di fare altre cose del genere nonostante gli insulti con cui lo chiamavano fra di loro e all’interno dello spogliatoio. Ma io mi ero perso perché ero di nuovo eccitato e avevo paura che lo potesse sentire per via della posizione così schiacciato uno sull’altro.   
Il mio pene premeva contro la sua caviglia in pratica.   
Finii per prendergli le mani e tenerle nelle mie e non so nemmeno perché lo feci.   
\- Sai, mi dispiace che hai passato una cosa del genere. Sono felice che poi sia diventato piacevole e tutto, ma iniziare così... ed è vero, può essere anche peggio, ma non è una sciocchezza quello che ti è capitato. Ti soprannominavano in modi terribili... - Cris così alzò le spalle facendo di nuovo come se non fosse una gran cosa.   
\- Tanto poi sono diventato molto più forte di tutti quegli sfigati messi insieme, cosa vuoi? Ho avuto il mio riscatto. Ora nessuno mi obbliga, anzi... mi implorano. Comunque la fase dell’obbligo è finita quasi subito, ci ho messo poco ad ammettere che mi piaceva. Ovviamente non essere obbligato, ma farlo di mia spontanea volontà è diverso. Così iniziai a collaborare e a quel punto le cose divennero belle. -   
Belle. Quanto poteva essere bello venir usato in quel modo? Lo chiamavano ‘puttana’ a volte. Io non capisco come poteva sopportarlo. Scuotendo la testa mi sentivo gli occhi lucidi, l’erezione tornò a calmarsi mentre la pena saliva.   
\- Come hai potuto sopportare tutto quello, Cris? Seriamente. Ti chiamavano puttana e ti trattavano così e a te andava bene... ma io penso che te lo sei fatto andare bene per non sentirti più umiliato nel venir costretto. Se lo fai di tua volontà è diverso, è una tua scelta, lo fai perché ti va, ti piace. Ma non è che magari era solo un trucco per non venir ferito ed umiliato ancora di più? Un modo per sopravvivere in un ambiente ostile... fai quello che devi per andare avanti... - Non so come mi uscì, ma in un paio di ore avevo capito Cris così bene che nemmeno lui stesso l’aveva mai fatto da solo.   
Fu il suo turno di guardarmi meravigliato con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. Vidi la sua vampata assalirlo, vidi le lacrime affacciarsi nel panico e nella sorpresa mentre sentiva una verità scomoda che però non poteva negare.   
A volte quando vieni messo davanti alla verità puoi solo guardarla e soccombere, come stava succedendo a me.   
Cris in risposta pianse in modo totalmente inaspettato e così mi affrettai ad abbracciarlo, per farlo dovetti sciogliere le gambe, le aprii e le avvolsi intorno a lui come un koala, lui si nascose contro di me, sotto il piumino, fra le mie braccia, lasciando che il mio collo diventasse il suo rifugio in silenzio e senza più dire nulla per apparire forte e sicuro.   
Cris pianse e mi trasmise il suo stato d’animo e mentre mi sentivo dilaniato con lui, iniziai a baciargli i capelli ancora col gel, scesi così sulla tempia e sull’orecchio. Non sapevo cosa stavo cercando di fare, ma era ovvio che piangeva e stava male per colpa mia e non volevo e poi era vero che aveva passato qualcosa di bruttissimo con cui stava facendo i conti solo ora.  
Mi rendevo conto che ero stato fortunato con Andry, che poteva capitarmi molto peggio.   
Ora Cris ne era uscito, gestiva da solo la sua sessualità e le sue voglie, era fortissimo a calcio, super pagato e stava per conquistare un altro club prestigioso. Stava avendo la sua rivincita, ma non immaginavo che oltre a quello appena saputo, ne aveva vissute altre molto peggio e terribili e che quelle lacrime erano un po’ per tutto, perché a volte tiri avanti e fai finta di nulla solo perché se ti fermi e piangi non smetti più ed hai paura che nessuno ti tiri fuori da quel mare.   
Ma quando trovi qualcuno, un salvagente, sai che lui ti salverà ed allora inizi.  
Cris aveva appena iniziato, non lo sapevo mentre piangeva così, ma l’avrei scoperto dopo.   
Lì continuai a riempirlo di piccoli baci mentre lo stringevo e le mani lo carezzavano sulla schiena. Fino a che lui smettendo di singhiozzare sollevò molto lentamente la testa verso la mia e con un viso tanto bello da spezzare il fiato, così pieno di emozioni meravigliose, continuai a baciargli le lacrime fino a scendere alla bocca. Lì gliela leccai e gliela succhiai, poi lui la schiuse e me la donò. Ci baciammo di nuovo, il mondo svanì, ogni dolore, remora, ricordo e realtà. Tutti i problemi, tutte le cose che non andavano. In un istante solo io e lui a baciarci dolcemente e delicatamente. Lui senza alcuna maschera, abbandonato a me, lì per me e basta. Ed io immerso totalmente in lui, inconsapevole che quello era solo l’inizio di qualcosa a cui non sarei più riuscito a fare a meno e a rinunciare. 

Dovermi fermare dal calcio da un lato mi aiutò a respirare, dall’altro mi diede fin troppo tempo per pensare e quando uno come me può pensare tanto, solitamente fa molti danni.  
Per un po’ mi privai di Cris di proposito per capire se disintossicandomi dall’attrazione fisica il mio mondo interiore si calmava, ma più i giorni passavano più mi sembrava di impazzire.  
Lui ogni tanto mi scriveva per sapere se stavo bene o se volevo compagnia, io gli rispondevo che stavo bene e lo ringraziavo, ma non era stupido. Sapeva che cercavo di capire me stesso isolandomi.   
Non ebbi molto successo perché isolato capii meno di prima, con Andry prima e Cris poi avevo capito molto di più anche se quel che avevo visto non mi era piaciuto. Sicuramente era stato quello il problema.   
Non avevo comunque idea di quel che stava passando Cris perché pensavo di essere solo uno sfizio, oltre che un amico. Invece poi mi disse d’aver scatenato un putiferio in lui. Mentre io mi crogiolavo nelle mie domande esistenziali su chi fossi, cosa volessi e cosa dovessi fare, lui che non aveva mai pensato ci potesse essere l’emozione ed il sentimento legato al sesso, non per come aveva sempre vissuto la sua sessualità, ovvero in modo esclusivamente fisico e fine a sé stesso, stava capendo che invece poteva esserci una nuova frontiera della vita intima.   
Poteva esserci la vita sentimentale.   
Non provava qualcosa di specifico, però iniziavo a piacergli troppo, molto più di come piace un amico e sicuramente in modo diverso da come gli erano piaciuti quelli che si era portato a letto.   
Per lui il mondo dell’intimità era sempre e solo stato sesso ed orgasmi, zero limiti in proposito, però solo quello.   
Eppure mi pensava sempre di più ed aveva pianto con me rivedendo un sé stesso più triste di quello che aveva voluto vedere.   
Entrambi ci eravamo cambiati, anzi, ci stavamo cambiando. Perché il cambiamento è sempre lento, il cambiamento non è uno schiocco di dita. La scintilla lo è, è un attimo, un istante, un incontro, un gesto. Ma ciò che quello scaturisce è un lungo processo che si evince in anni. 

Passavo le ore da solo e quando sto così mi isolo anche dalla famiglia, parlo tanto da solo o meglio con Gesù, ma fondamentalmente nessuno entra nel mio raggio d’azione. Facevo entrare Luca ma perché le sue tenere coccole mi rilassavano e senza di lui sicuramente sarei imploso.   
Mi chiedevo se ero davvero gay e se avevo sbagliato ad ignorare e a sposarmi, mi chiedevo se mi ero sposato solo per gli altri e se era un buon motivo per farlo. Era ovvio che fosse così, ma l’avevo fatto in modo solenne davanti a Dio e quello rendeva il matrimonio sacro con tutti i crismi in cui credevo. Non volevo deludere e disonorare nessuno, né Dio, né la mia famiglia a cui sono sempre stato legatissimo.   
Il mio dramma era che sapevo d’aver sbagliato in passato e mi ero sempre giustificato dicendo che non ero mai stato davvero in me in quella serie di errori uno dietro l’altro, a partire dalla caduta fra le braccia di un altro uomo per poi concludere nel matrimonio avuto non per amore. Ultimo l’ennesimo tradimento. Ci ero ricaduto, lo sapevo. Ma il punto nodale della mia questione era che non mi ero mai sposato per amore, e lo sapevo al momento dello sposalizio. Per cui come dovevo considerare tutta quella situazione?   
Non mi ero sposato per nascondere la testa davanti alla dolorosa verità, la dolorosa verità la conoscevo e la guardavo in faccia. Mi ero sposato per perpetrare meglio la mia famosa dolorosa verità, i miei errori. Ero un peccatore coi fiocchi e del tutto consapevole.  
Il nostro era un matrimonio che si poteva annullare, addirittura, ma non volevo comunque ferire nessuno perché anche quello era un enorme peccato e oltretutto come potevo rovinare la vita a quel piccolo essere che stringevo fra le braccia giorno e notte?   
Non ero in una situazione facile, a partire dal fatto che non sapevo davvero cosa volevo.   
Ero attratto dagli uomini in generale, perciò ero gay, oppure era di nuovo una parentesi?   
Era Cris? Era solo un fattore sessuale? Di cosa si trattava?   
Se poteva essere amore forse rendeva il tutto meno grave e più giustificabile, ma era presto, non c’erano sentimenti, non amavo nessuno.  
Volevo solo fare sesso, era solo una questione fisica, primordiale. perché, probabilmente, ero gay e avevo bisogno di tanto in tanto di soddisfare quel mio lato represso. Beh represso non era esatto, visti i precedenti.   
Non era facile. Ad un certo punto, però, le settimane di malattia finirono e tornai ad allenarmi in campo, sia pure in parte al gruppo. E quindi a rivedere Cris, Cris che planò letteralmente fra le mie braccia felice di rivedermi e che si mise pure a correre piano ed in parte con me per farmi compagnia e parlare.   
Cris che, evidentemente, non intendeva mollare definitivamente ma aveva solo voluto darmi tempo. Il tempo era scaduto, ora si doveva fare qualcosa. Ma cosa? 


	14. Peccaminoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Riky ha parlato apertamente a Cris e si è sfogato con lui, Cris gli ha detto di rifletterci e risolvere ora il problema della sessualità visto che è fermo per la pubalgia. Ma come può riuscirci? Magari sperimentando con l'aiuto di un amico sempre pronto a farsi avanti nel momento del bisogno? Cris non si tira mai indietro ed anzi lo spinge perché crede nel suo metodo 'sul campo'. Riky capirà presto che certi sistemi danno dei frutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando parlo della fede di Riky non è un'esagerazione, lui è davvero così credente.

14\. PECCAMINOSO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik209.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik216.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik31.jpg)

Non che volessi proprio parlargliene, ma con lui in realtà non hai molta scelta quando si mette in testa una cosa.   
Se Cris vuole, Cris ottiene.   
Finii per dirgli tutti i miei giri mentali esasperato e lui ascoltò assorbendo ogni cosa, nelle lunghe ore che in qualche modo riusciva a passare con me.  
Il suo prezioso consiglio, mentre faceva dei macchinari con me in palestra, io per la fisioterapia e lui per sé stesso, fu:   
\- Beh senti, se hai bisogno di una cavia per sperimentare, io sono disponibile, lo sai che non disdegno il sesso. Specie con te. Insomma, ero sincero quel giorno... - E ricordavo bene quando mi aveva detto che voleva fare sesso con me dal primo giorno che mi aveva visto. Avvampai e persi il conto della serie che stavo facendo nelle gambe per rafforzare i muscoli del pube. Ricominciai da capo sotto la sua risata tipicamente esagerata.   
\- Non so ancora cosa voglio fare. So solo che qualunque cosa farò sarà sbagliata comunque. - Conclusi brevemente e sempre in crisi.   
Cris capiva, però sdrammatizzava scherzando e facendo lo scemo, in quel modo riuscivo a ridere e respirare, mi sembrava che fosse tutto più sopportabile. Fino a che non ci ritrovavamo in spogliatoio insieme, nudi a farci una doccia che mi riempiva di drammi, fissavo  ovunque e parlavo a macchinetta per distrarmi. Eppure sentivo i suoi occhi addosso, sapevo che mi fissava e mi piaceva da matti.   
\- Anche volendo rimanere fedele a Carol, non l’ho sposata per amore, l’ho sposata amando e desiderando e stando con un altro, la tradivo, è un matrimonio che non è reale in realtà. E se le fossi fedele ora non sarebbe per onestà e amore, ma per dovere e senso di colpa. Ed è sbagliato anche questo. - Stavo dicendo mentre ci lavavamo. A breve sarei stato riabilitato al gioco regolare, già mi allenavo con gli altri ma non potevo essere convocato, il medico diceva che fra poco sarei potuto tornare a disposizione e non vedevo l’ora. E sapevo perché.   
Perché sarei tornato in camera con Cris nelle trasferte.   
Sapevo che quel momento segnava un punto cruciale nella mia vita, perché se volevo sperimentare davvero, quelle sarebbero state le occasioni perfette. Lo sapevo. Per cui ne ero tanto eccitato quanto spaventato.   
Non avevo idea di come avrei fatto, ma sapevo che qualcosa sarebbe finalmente successo e sarebbe stata l’ora giusta perché non ne potevo più di stare lì sotto la doccia che lui cercava di fare sempre con me con un’abilità mostruosa.   
\- Visto che comunque hai sbagliato e comunque sbaglierai e che non potrai mai soddisfare tutti, insomma, visto che non c’è un modo in cui tutti vincono ma soprattutto che non potrai mai far felice Dio e la tua famiglia, perché non cerchi di trarre da questa situazione almeno un po’ di piacere per te stesso? Voglio dire, vantaggio. Insomma... vedi di te. Non puoi fare niente per cambiare le cose e renderle giuste perché, come dici tu, non ami Carol e non l’hai mai amata e l’hai sposata per i motivi sbagliati ed ora ci resti per la famiglia e per tuo figlio. - L’arringa di Cris era lunga e convincente e sapevo dove voleva andare a parare, mentre finivamo di lavarci. Così sentendo le sue infinite frasi apparentemente insensate, che però sapevo avevano un senso preciso, finii per fissarlo incuriosito e divertito, addirittura. - Voglio dire, sbagliare per sbagliare tanto vale essere felice e soddisfatti alla fine, almeno. - Volevo ridere perché era stato davvero creativo, mi dimenticai di fissargli il gioiello fra le gambe e quel corpo da favola che brillava dopo la doccia.   
\- A scapito degli altri che mi circondano? - Dissi provocatorio.   
\- Oh no di certo! Di nascosto! Gli altri continua a renderli felici. -   
\- In modo falso. - specificai. In realtà quella conversazione assurda un frutto lo stava dando. Stavo capendo il punto della questione.   
Cris ormai si era avvolto in un asciugamano ed io pure, così uscendo dalle docce, continuammo lo strano dialogo un po’ scanzonato eppure serio allo stesso tempo.   
\- Sei falso anche se ti consacri a lei perché non la vuoi e non la ami. Io non dico di lasciarla e fare scandali e far soffrire tutti, eh? Solo di soddisfare te stesso mentre fai il tuo dovere con lei. -   
\- E sarebbe? -   
\- Beh il marito... insomma, quello che hai sempre fatto! Con la differenza che ogni tanto di soddisfi sessualmente e così sei felice. Sbagli comunque, ma almeno tu stai bene. E poi quel che conta è non far soffrire chi hai vicino. -   
\- Ma sarò sporco davanti a Dio. -   
\- Non hai scelta su quello. Non c’è un modo per uscirne pulito perché tu sei questo, Riky. - Disse poi improvvisamente serio e solenne, di colpo. Mi fermai spaventato ed impressionato, mentre mi asciugavo. Lo guardai per capire se era serio e lo era. Cris mi venne davanti piano.   
\- Cos-cosa? - Chiesi balbettando.   
Cris mi tirò via l’asciugamano con un gesto deciso e fece altrettanto con il suo, nudi uno davanti all’altro, di nuovo, ma questa volta con l’intenzione di starci, mentre mi fissava negli occhi da vicino respirandomi addosso, mi toccò fra le gambe risalendo all’inguine, mi prese l’erezione e contemporaneamente mi prese la mano e mi fece fare lo stesso con sé.  
Fu tutto molto improvviso, spalancai gli occhi e mentre istintivamente stavo per ritirarmi, il sentire il suo membro che si eccitava sotto la mia mano mi bloccò.   
Per non parlare della sua mano che sapeva cosa faceva e lo faceva bene.  
Oh se lo faceva bene.  
Ricordo bene quel momento, il momento in cui mi persi definitivamente.   
Rimasi lì e non mi costrinse più, mi lasciò il polso e la mia mano continuò a muoversi su e giù sul suo membro che si raddrizzava sotto la mia presa. Schiusi le labbra ansimando perché pure quel che mi faceva lui era pazzesco, l’avevo già vissuto, sapevo che mi piaceva, ma riprovarlo fu meraviglioso. Fu una caduta senza fondo.   
Non sarei più tornato indietro.   
\- Tu sei questo Riky. E Dio lo sa. Non lo puoi cancellare. Puoi giocare alla famiglia felice per non far soffrire nessuno e non scandalizzarli, però ti piace il cazzo, Riky. Non ci puoi fare nulla. - E mi piaceva da matti anche lui, così vero, crudo e volgare, coi capelli bagnati sulla fronte, muscoloso e liscio davanti a me.   
Smisi di toccarlo per abbandonarmi al piacere intenso che divampò, mi aggrappai alle sue braccia appoggiando la fronte alla sua spalla mentre gemevo e per poco le ginocchia non si piegavano.  
Gli venni in mano e poi notai che l’altra sua mano aveva sostituito la mia per darsi anche lui il colpo di grazia che scivolò contro la mia coscia, caldo e denso.   
\- Gesù... perdonami... - Mormorai contro la sua pelle umida. Le sue braccia mi avvolsero, le sue labbra mi baciarono i capelli bagnati e scompigliati.   
Il benessere provato in quel momento si espanse in ogni particella del mio essere e mentre lo provavo, capivo abbandonato fra le sue braccia che ero quello, aveva ragione lui.  
Io ero quello e potevo solo tirare avanti nel migliore dei modi per tutti, consapevole che non avrei mai potuto ingannare Dio. Gli altri sì, ma solo per il loro bene. Ma Dio no. Dio non si inganna. Dio sa. Tu puoi solo accettarlo mentre cerchi di rendere felici tutti quelli che puoi. 

Dopo quell’orgasmo stavo meglio, mi resi conto di poter essere una persona migliore e sicuramente più rilassata e allegra a casa, Carol pensò che era per il mio ritorno in squadra ed anche a calcio in effetti i giorni che seguirono il mio reintegro in gruppo, andarono molto meglio.   
Mi sentivo meno oppresso e teso, mi riuscivano di nuovo alcune cose che facevo prima. Lentamente stava tornando non dico il Kakà di prima, ma il piacere di giocare, cosa che da quando ero a Madrid avevo perso.   
Così quando capii che l’effetto del magico orgasmo svaniva perché dopo un po’ il nervoso e le ansie facevano di nuovo capolino sotto forma di paranoie, capii che avevo ancora bisogno di Cris.   
Inizialmente non ne avevo idea di cosa stavo per fare, cosa stava per capitare.   
Cioè non avevo realizzato di cosa si trattava sinceramente, avevo visto che dopo lo sfogo con Cris ero stato meglio, così per me si trattava di lui, di parlare con lui delle mie paranoie. Non di avere orgasmi appropriati.   
Così ingenuo ed onesto, approfittando di una delle sere di trasferta dove dormivano in albergo nella città che ci ospitava per la prossima partita, decisi di parlargliene.   
Ovviamente le cose fra noi andavano sempre bene, ma più a livello di amicizia, di giochi e scherzi. Insomma, non c’erano stati altri segni di quanto capitato, io avevo fatto finta di nulla e lui aveva capito che doveva solo aspettare. Infatti stava per avere ragione.   
Su questo scenario, quella sera, pronti per dormire nel letto matrimoniale di uno degli hotel di lusso spagnoli, introdussi il mio stato d’animo.   
\- Sai Cris... - Non che sapessi bene cosa dire... lui stava al cellulare seduto sul letto, le gambe allungate davanti a sé, la schiena contro la spalliera.   
\- Mm? - Io ero seduto rigido e mi tormentavo le mani, mi voltai verso di lui incrociando le gambe, mi succhiavo di continuo il labbro inferiore in segno di nervoso.   
\- Ecco io... non so, dopo quello sfogo io sono stato meglio, come noti non ho più sentito il bisogno di riparlarne e a calcio andava bene, anche a casa ero molto sereno nonostante quello che era successo. Non lo so, era come se fosse stato un sogno, anche se so che è accaduto realmente. Ma il poterne fare a meno mi faceva illudere di essere a posto in qualche modo. Ha funzionato per un po’ ma ultimamente sono di nuovo così nervoso e teso che scatto per sciocchezze ed anche a calcio sono di nuovo appannato e non so come uscire da questa altalena. L’altra volta dopo lo sfogo con te è andato bene... - Blateravo nervoso cose così quando lui smise di trafficare col telefono, lo mise da parte, si girò e mi guardò calmo, poi con uno sguardo acceso di una strana luce erotica e maliziosa, mi disse provocante:   
\- Tu davvero pensi che sia stato lo sfogo in sé e non quello che è successo ad aiutarti? -   
Chiese quindi. Io mi ritrovai a trattenere il fiato shoccato, come quando ti staccano il tubo del respiratore.   
Fu un trauma, ma da lui potevi sempre avere la verità esattamente come stava. Magari per qualche miracolo poteva aspettare un po’ a dirtelo, però quando era il momento te lo diceva e basta.   
Per questo spesso viene criticato ed io detesto quando lo criticano così perché è onesto, dicono che è arrogante. Ma perché? Perché dice quello che pensa? Certo potrebbe essere più diplomatico, questo sì, ma loro pensano di non avere difetti?   
Sto deragliando.   
Ovviamente il punto era che aveva ragione e mi ritrovai a boccheggiare mentre lo fissavo capendo che era così come diceva.   
Un’ondata mi investì immediata, ma non sapevo di cosa si trattava. Mi sentii paralizzato e caldo, caldissimo.   
\- Credi... credi che sia stato... quello...? - Non riuscivo nemmeno a dirlo, ero rossissimo in viso e non riuscivo a fissarlo, guardavo le mani che si torcevano e mi mordevo la bocca e respiravo a fatica perché sapevo che era così e non avevo il coraggio di iniziare io perché sapevo che era sbagliato, però non potevo uscire da lì senza una soluzione, senza stare meglio...   
\- Credo che dovresti stare attento a quello che fai e non a quello che dici... - E così dicendo la sua mano scivolò sul mio ginocchio, lenta e sensuale. Trattenni subito il respiro, gli occhi sbarrati sulla sua mano che lenta risaliva la mia coscia, io immobile. - Se vuoi ti do una dimostrazione. - la mano si imbucò nella gamba degli shorts che usavo per dormire, si infilò anche sotto i boxer non tanto stretti che avevo sotto e trovò la mia erezione che già iniziava a reagire al suo tocco. Cris tirò fuori ed iniziò a masturbarmi mentre mi fissava. Io immobile lo lasciavo fare, inizialmente rigido, poi via via che l’eccitazione aumentava sempre più rilassato. Mi ritrovai con la schiena abbandonata, le mani dietro di me a reggermi mentre la sua mi dava piacere, la testa piegata, l’espressione nel piacere, gli occhi chiusi. Sospiravo liberamente fino a che al posto della mano sentii la sua lingua e un gemito partì mentre saltai, istintivamente lo toccai sulla testa per toglierlo, ma la sua bocca avvolse il mio membro duro e niente, invece di toglierlo lo accompagnai contro il mio inguine mentre completava il lavoro iniziato dalla mano.   
Un lavoro più che soddisfacente che trovò conclusione nella sua bocca, perché il caro Cris non si era tolto in tempo anche se fra i gemiti glielo avevo detto.   
Gli venni in bocca incurvandomi su di lui, avvolgendogli la testa istintivamente per il piacere intenso e sconvolgente.   
\- Fammi sapere come ti senti nei prossimi giorni, ma penso che lo vedrò da solo... - Disse poi raddrizzandosi ed asciugandosi la bocca. Io ero in piena crisi mistica e lui ironizzava senza problemi. Si capiva che era abituato a tutto quello, io no, io per niente.   
Non dissi nulla, non ne fui in grado. Mi stesi sotto le coperte e lui, con una dolcezza di cui non era tenuto, si stese vicino a me e mi avvolse con un braccio tirandomi a sé, mi baciò la fronte e basta. Rimase così il resto della notte senza pretendere nulla in cambio.   
Aprire gli occhi è difficile. Ammettere la verità scomoda anche peggio. 


	15. Dosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose ormai sono nella direzione più calda e da lì, una volta che ci entri, non ne esci. Può solo aumentare il livello della dose che di volta in volta servirà a Riky per stare bene, fino a che si farà delle ovvie domande su cosa ci sia dietro al piacere fisico fine a sé stesso. Per Cris è più difficile ammettere che ci possa essere del sentimento, infatti a livello sessuale non ha problemi ma se si tratta di parlare di altro, il discorso cambia.

15\. DOSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik76.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik79.jpg)

Ovviamente Cris aveva ragione ed ormai non potevo fare finta di non vederlo che era per quello.   
Due giorni dopo tornò da me a chiedermelo ed io, arrossendo, lo ammisi:   
\- Credo tu abbia ragione. È sfogare quel mio lato in particolare che mi fa stare bene per un po’... solo che non è giusto, capisci? Per cui finché riesco a farne a meno cerco di tirare avanti e poi... -   
\- E poi busserai alla mia porta? - Avvampai perché l’aveva detto malizioso, avvicinando la bocca al mio orecchio e la mano sul mio sedere.   
\- E poi vedrò cosa fare... - Ma sapevamo di cosa si trattava, sapevamo cosa avrei fatto. 

E lo feci.   
Cris dovette solo sedersi sul ciglio del fiume ed aspettare il mio cadavere che passò puntuale qualche settimana dopo.   
Di volta in volta diventava sempre più breve il lasso di tempo che intercorreva fra una dose e l’altra, e di volta in volta lui aumentava il livello come se sapesse che non sarebbe bastata la stessa della volta precedente.   
Io e lui ormai eravamo compagni di stanza fissi nelle partite fuori casa, in casa dormivamo nel centro sportivo, la città del Real Madrid, dove ci si allenava, si pernottava e c’erano un sacco di cose utilissime come sale massaggi, piscine, svaghi e quant’altro.   
Ma lì ognuno aveva la propria camera, quindi non c’erano rischi a livello teorico.   
Una volta arrivai a bussare alla sua porta, di nuovo esasperato e con il pensiero fisso.   
Non mi rendevo conto di cosa stava diventando.   
Mi giustificavo in mille modi diversi, ma la verità me la disse lui con il suo solito modo poco edulcorato.   
Non so se se lo aspettava, però quando bussai mi sentivo un ladro e battevo le dita contro la coscia, nervoso a palla, mi guardavo intorno come se qualcuno vedendoci potesse capire chissà cosa.   
Il suo sguardo si illuminò di malizia e senza esitare, con le labbra piegate in un sorrisino maligno quasi, disse:   
\- Sei venuto a reclamare la tua dose? È già finito l’effetto? - Spalancai gli occhi avvampando in crisi di nuovo mentre mi ficcava davanti ad una verità non scomoda ma terribile. Dove mi vedevo finalmente per un drogato di sesso.   
\- Io non... non reclamo dosi, è solo che è di nuovo un periodo difficile, sono di nuovo nervoso e sento che se non corro ai ripari scoppia un casino di portata gigantesca e... - Cris ridacchiò prendendomi per il polso e tirandomi dentro senza farsi il minimo problema:   
\- Fa nulla, vuol dire che alzeremo il livello. - E con questo mi lasciò lì indietreggiando in camera. Prima che la mia bocca potesse emettere suono, lui si stava già spogliando.   
Finora era stato lui a fare a me sesso orale, sia con mani che con la bocca, ma non aveva mai reclamato a parte un poco quella prima volta dove poi mi ero perso.   
In quel momento le cose cambiarono e realizzai quanto bello poteva essere darsi piacere a vicenda e non solo riceverlo.   
Dopo che si tolse i vestiti e che rimase nudo davanti a me, allungò una mano verso di me, io la guardai esitante ma la presi. Mi feci tirare verso di lui, a questo punto Cris mi sfiorò le labbra dolcemente e sensuale, poi mentre ero perso nelle nostre bocche che giocavano eroticamente, mi portò la mano sul suo inguine, si fece carezzare da me. Sussultai distratto, poi ritirai la bocca per guardare cosa gli stavo facendo e lui, sempre dolcemente ma in modo sicuro, mi fece camminare fino al letto, mi fece sedere e una volta lì si fermò davanti a me, al mio viso. Si toccò da solo ancora un po’ fino a che non puntò la sua erezione che iniziava ad indurirsi davanti al mio viso, sulla mia bocca.   
Non disse nulla, ma aprii e tirai fuori la lingua incapace di evitarlo. Cris appoggiò la punta sulla mia bocca.  
Non era la prima volta che facevo sesso orale, ma con lui sì e fu strano, come se lo assaporassi consapevole.   
Lo leccai lentamente fino ad avvolgerlo, lo succhiai crescendo d’intensità, mentre lui immergeva le dita sui miei capelli folti spingendo col bacino contro la mia bocca e immaginai mentre lo faceva dentro di me, mentre mi possedeva stesi a letto.   
Mi eccitai un sacco immaginandolo e iniziai a toccarmi da solo mentre continuavo a pompare il suo.   
Cris si separò e continuò da solo venendomi davanti, ma non mi sporcò. Poco dopo era in ginocchio davanti a me, mi apriva le gambe e mi faceva la stessa cosa con impeto e desiderio facendomi venire. Di nuovo nella sua bocca.   
Io in quel momento seguendo un impulso indomabile dei miei gli presi la mano sporca del suo seme e gliela leccai. Aveva un sapore amarognolo e sulla lingua era denso e strano. Ma quando sei così su di giri, così eccitato, pensi poco e capisci ancora meno.   
È solo che cerchi quella dose mentre alzi il livello e prima che te ne accorga, stai venendo sul corpo splendido della stessa persona che ti fa avere un sacco di orgasmi. 

Cris una volta fece questo gioco con me, dicendo di venirci sui nostri corpi nudi. Lui iniziò poi leccandomi ed io feci lo stesso e dopo poco ricominciammo. 

Presto non sarebbe bastato, presto il sesso orale non sarebbe stato sufficiente e quando realizzai che lo stavamo facendo quasi ad ogni occasione in cui dormivamo fuori casa, capii che sarei finito anche a fare tutto il resto, che ormai mancava davvero poco visto che ormai Cris passava anche il tempo a leccarmi dietro e farmi morire nel tormentare la mia apertura. Infilava la lingua, leccava e poi andava dentro con le dita, prima una e poi anche due fino a che mi dilatava. E giocava dicendo che si capiva che non ero vergine, perché...  
\- Il tuo buco aspetta impaziente di ricevere ancora il cazzo, sai? Si ricorda che gli piaceva... - A lui piaceva giocare con le parole e a me piaceva quando lo faceva, era volgare ed osceno, io non ci riuscivo ma mi eccitavo da matti tanto che una volta di quelle, quando era immerso dietro di me ed io a carponi sporto tutto verso di lui coi glutei, dopo aver sentito le sue volgarità, glielo chiesi io.   
\- Ti prego, entra... - Mormorai al limite estremo. Non ero ancora venuto, mi aveva tirato scemo in tutti i modi fermandosi sempre al limite ed ancora non mi aveva fatto venire, così non resistendo e ricordando quanto bello era davvero fare sesso completo, probabilmente anche strafatto di lui e di piacere, completamente fuori di me, lo chiesi.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese baciandomi le natiche che aveva fra le mani e stringeva.   
\- Ti prego, vieni che non ce la faccio più ormai... - Supplicai gemendo mentre mi mordicchiavo il braccio.   
\- Vuoi che ti scopo del tutto? - Chiedeva ancora volgare per istigarmi.   
\- Sì scopami ti prego. - Era la prima volta che ero volgare anche io ma davvero non resistevo.   
\- Vuoi il mio cazzo dentro? - Mi diceva contro la pelle della schiena, inarcata. I brividi mi facevano morire.   
\- Sì, voglio il tuo cazzo dentro, ti prego Cris... - Alla fine si decise anche perché pure per lui sentirmi implorare così era deleterio.   
Mi prese per i fianchi e con una spinta sola era già dentro, duro ed eccitato, io super pronto, dilatato e lubrificato.   
Fu facile, fu come se i nostri corpi non desiderassero altro da secoli.  
Quella volta fu devastante, mentre realizzavo che io e Cris stavamo facendo sesso completo, io ero totalmente preso da lui e sapevo di non poter più smettere. Lo chiamavo e chiedevo più forte e più lo facevo, più lui spingeva forte.   
Affondò meravigliosamente, venni prima io, poi lui e fu una prima volta fantastica. Forse quell’alzare il livello piano piano aveva permesso ai nostri corpi di conoscerci meglio, di sapere cosa e come ci piaceva, di abituarci e di volerlo.   
Non sapevo bene, ma fu la cosa più piacevole che avevo mai fatto, sebbene di sesso splendido con Andry ne avevo fatto, ma era diverso, c’erano stati sentimenti. Quello con Cris era stato solo sesso, una dipendenza fisica, una nuova frontiera. Era quello che Cris aveva sempre fatto. Sesso senza sentimenti.   
Mentre ci svuotavamo e ci accasciavamo uno sull’altro baciandoci, sapevo che non avrei mai potuto farne a meno, non più. Capivo che non ci poteva essere un modo per smettere. 

La partita, il giorno di riposo, di nuovo allenamenti a Madrid.   
Tale fu l’attesa durante la quale Cris non mi toccò e non mi sfiorò facendo finta quasi di ignorarmi. Solitamente mi serviva un po’ per ‘godermi l’effetto’ e stare bene con gli altri.   
Ma lì la cosa fu pazzesca perché dopo gli allenamenti regolari rimasi con lui in campo di proposito per gli esercizi che di solito faceva da solo, quando mi vide rimanere lì lui capì e malizioso mi venne dietro per sussurrarmi all’orecchio:   
\- Ti serve di nuovo una dose? - Lui scherzava dicendo che quello che mi dava era droga, ma era vero perché l’effetto era lo stesso.   
Mi succhiai il labbro pregustando tutto.   
\- Non ti va? - Chiesi io malizioso. Stavo cambiando, ma forse stavo solo scoprendo nuovi lati di me che non immaginavo di avere.   
O forse non sapevo, ma in quel momento contava poco.   
\- Lo sai che non vedo l’ora. - Rispose sempre contro il mio orecchio che leccò.   
Rabbrividii e fu una tortura allenarmi con lui perché non eravamo completamente soli, girava qualcuno fra chi sistemava il campo e faceva le pulizia, così dovemmo allenarci in modo molto normale, fino a che, finalmente, stuzzicati dai mille strofinamenti perché giocavamo a marcarci e superarci con la palla, una volta varcata la soglia fui io a saltargli addosso.   
Sentii la porta dello spogliatoio chiudersi, vidi che non c’era nessuno e lo presi per la maglietta, gliela tolsi, lo spinsi seduto su una panchina, mi tolsi la mia maglietta, shorts e slip sportivi, mi sedetti su di lui a cavalcioni e mentre lo baciavo con una passione assurda fino a toglierci il fiato, trafficavo nel suo inguine. Glielo tirai fuori e mi sedetti sopra in modo da infilarmelo dentro. A quel punto, a freddo e senza preparazione, sentii la lacerazione che mi trasmise dei violentissimi brividi confusi nel cervello, li sentii partire dalla nuca, intorpidirmi tutto e andare lungo la schiena e poi nel mio inguine che si eccitò.  
Cris era già duro, mi prese per i fianchi e stringendo iniziò a muovermi mentre io stesso mi alzavo ed abbassavo su di lui per sentirlo più in profondità.   
Ci succhiammo le lingue fino a che i gemiti riempirono completamente lo spogliatoio, avvolsi la sua testa con le braccia, avevo bisogno di inglobarlo, di sentirlo con una disperazione assurda.   
Poi venimmo insieme, sporcandoci. La dose era arrivata, ma ormai stava andando tutto fuori dal nostro controllo. Sentivo che a momenti non avremmo più potuto gestire le cose, ma sapevo anche di non poterne fare a meno, non più, non un solo giorno. 

\- Cris, che stiamo facendo? - Chiesi una notte dopo averlo fatto con un impeto davvero assurdo e quella volta su un letto. Il suo, quello di casa, perché non soddisfatto ero andato a cercarlo a casa la sera dando a Carol una scusa. Quello poteva essere una specie di limite in effetti.  
\- Sesso selvaggio? - Disse lui scherzando. Io risi allentando la tensione.   
\- Quello l’avevo notato... intendevo... io sto benissimo con te...  -   
\- Ed io ho notato quello... due volte oggi... - Rispose sempre ironico perché se non era scemo non era contento. Risi ancora e gli pizzicai il capezzolo.   
\- Smettila e fai il serio. Io intendo che sto bene con te non solo a letto. Sto bene sempre. Non facciamo solo sesso. Ci divertiamo molto insieme, ci confidiamo, ci aiutiamo in campo, ci difendiamo dagli imbecilli... -   
\- Più tu lo fai quello perché nessuno ti dà mai contro... - Cris aveva sempre qualcuno che lo criticava, non nella squadra per fortuna, anzi, però in giro, magari fra i media e cose del genere.   
L’anno stava arrivando alla conclusione, il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata una conferenza solenne per i giocatori che avrebbero partecipato al mondiale, insomma la stagione stava finendo e noi avevamo fatto così tutto l’anno, così era normale tirare le fila a quel punto, mentre pensavo a cosa avrei detto il giorno dopo ai media.   
\- Faccio solo quello che mi sembra giusto... la gente ti critica perché non ti conosce bene e poi ha bisogno di vendere notizie e tu sei così scemo che ne fai molte! - Lo presi un po’ in giro per sdrammatizzare al suo posto, Cris rise e mi morsicò la spalla senza farmi male. Rotolammo un po’ sul letto giocando per poi rimetterci stesi comodi ed abbracciati.   
\- Insomma, che stiamo facendo, Cris? -   
\- Stiamo bene insieme, facciamo quello che ci va senza fare scandali e ferire gente che non c’entra. - Perché sapeva che per me quello era davvero importante, ormai era la sola cosa rimasta visto che non potevo consacrarmi a Carol perché non ci ero mai stato, consacrato a lei. La situazione era così contorta che mi dicevo che rimaneva solo questo. Un’atmosfera sana e serena intorno a me e per la mia famiglia. Cris non sindacava mai su quello e stava alle mie regole di segretezza, anche se stavo diventando davvero tanto incosciente ormai. Addirittura cercarlo a casa sua, santo cielo eravamo vicini di casa, poteva essere davvero rischioso.   
\- Ho paura di perdere il controllo, ho paura che stia diventando più che piacere e soddisfazione fisica... io non so se è una dipendenza sessuale quella che ci lega. Ci siamo detti questo e ci siamo giustificati così, per poterlo fare, ma... -   
\- Tu piuttosto come pensi di fare per il ginocchio al mondiale? Credi davvero di poterci andare? - Cris aveva di nuovo cambiato discorso. Il mio ginocchio lo preoccupava perché era messo abbastanza male, ma siccome c’era il mondiale in Sudafrica e ci tenevo, avevo deciso di resistere.   
\- Ne ho parlato con coach e medici ed abbiamo deciso che farò le infiltrazioni e poi mi opererò dopo. So che è la strada più suicida, però dovrebbe essere il mio ultimo mondiale verosimilmente e ci tengo ad esserci, anche se non al mio massimo. - quando prendevo certe decisioni non tornavo indietro.   
\- Non sono tanto d’accordo ma capisco il motivo e che per te è importante questo mondiale. Spero solo che ne valga la pena, perché poi starai fuori dal campo per dei mesi, sei pronto a questo, sai cosa significa? - Si riferiva al fatto che l’ultima volta, per un mese e mezzo, ero andato in crisi esistenziale, però poi da quella ne era uscito qualcosa di buono.  
Poteva definirsi buono quello che avevamo?   
Ancora una volta Cris mi aveva deviato, me ne ero accorto e un po’ l’avevo assecondato capendo che non sapeva cosa rispondere e che era lui quello non pronto ad affrontare la situazione.  
Probabilmente finchè si trattava di sesso andava bene, quando c’era altro no. In quel caso poteva cambiare tutto davvero, perché non tutti sono disposti a mettere un rapporto su un altro piano. Avevo paura di ritrovarmi come quella volta con Andry, però ormai c’ero dentro e me ne rendevo conto benissimo. Non l’avevo cercata ma per non impazzire avevo fatto quello che avevo dovuto, poi avevo perso il controllo ed ora ero lì fra le sue braccia a scaldarmi al tepore del suo petto muscoloso che mi faceva sentire sicuro.   
A volte le cose vanno da sole, a volte c’è una strada e finisci lì comunque anche se non vuoi. A volte puoi lottare, ma non serve a nulla.  
A volte devi solo arrenderti.   
Io ormai di errori ne avevo fatti, innamorarmi di lui poteva solo alleggerire un po’ il peso che mi gravava sulle spalle, perché se è per amore molte cose sono concesse, l’amore è sopra ogni cosa, non conta nulla davanti a quello.   
Per cui l’amore va bene, è peggio se lo fai solo per uno sfogo fisico come avevo fatto fino ad ora. Vedevo quel sentimento come un salvagente enorme, ma non volevo aggrapparmici per sistemare almeno un pochino la mia coscienza. Volevo essere sicuro che fosse tutto autentico, per cui decisi di non insistere quella volta con Cris e di lasciare che le cose si evolvessero da sole in modo naturale. Com’era stato fino a quel momento. 


	16. Il momento di cambiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky e Cris arrivano al mondiale del 2010 in Sudafrica, fin lì la situazione fra loro è sul piano dipendenza da sesso, ma non solo, perché nel mentre il legame si rafforza, si sostengono, si confidano e si proteggono un sacco, tanto che da lì a capire che stanno arrivando dei sentimenti ci va poco. Per Riky. Per Cris il discorso è diverso.

16\. IL MOMENTO DI CAMBIARE 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a7cccf8c3829fd82b52668bc312f914c/tumblr_onfrqmeWNH1vqac1qo1_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/672b59c2fe3a57dc86e09fef29a17d4f/tumblr_onfrqmeWNH1vqac1qo2_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/70e6e5e31883c2c59c47d238cbc40efb/tumblr_inline_onfpv1v50z1qe7a3m_500.jpg)

Il mondiale non andò come speravo, giocare con le infiltrazioni al ginocchio non è il massimo e sia dal punto di vista fisico che mentale ero molto sotto pressione, per cui finivo per chiamare Cris praticamente ogni giorno.   
Durante i mondiali non hai sempre l’occasione di vedere compagni di altre nazionali perché a meno che non ci siano scontri diretti, si gioca sempre in città diverse. Così prima di poterlo vedere dovemmo aspettare Portogallo-Brasile, a cui però dovetti rinunciare perché la partita precedente ero stato espulso. Avevo avuto uno scatto ma niente di eccessivo da giustificare un rosso. Sapevo che ero nervoso per più motivi e la sola ‘cosa’ che funzionava per calmarmi non la potevo ‘usare’. Questi termini non mi piacciono nemmeno ora, ma era quello.   
Sentivo Cris al telefono e lui paziente mi ascoltava, spesso era lui a chiamarmi per sapere come stavo. Io so che era autentica la sua preoccupazione, lo sapevo all’ora e lo so adesso.   
Quando fui espulso fu un duro colpo perché la sola partita che tenevo a giocare era quella contro il Portogallo, il suo Portogallo, e non potevo.  
Ci eravamo promessi telefonicamente di scambiarci la maglia alla fine della partita e non vedevamo l’ora di affrontarci, ma dovemmo rinunciare a quello. Non fu facile. Non fu per niente facile.   
Reagii male ovviamente e dopo aver pianto al telefono ed essermi fatto calmare da lui che ci mise tipo metà nottata, qualche giorno dopo potemmo incontrarci perché finalmente eravamo nella stessa città.  
Ovviamente non stesso albergo, per cui dovetti organizzarmi, Cris si propose di farlo lui perché a quanto pareva non era la prima volta che sovvertiva le regole e andava via anche se non poteva. Ovviamente queste cose i giocatori le fanno, non tutti e non sempre ma è capitato a molti di uscire quando non si può fare. Sono più che altro norme di buon senso, se il giorno dopo giochi con la squadra, la sera prima non fai le notti brave. Ad qualcuno non importava, addirittura beveva fino all’alba e poi scendeva in campo... certo la resa non era di sicuro la stessa, ma qualcuno lo faceva.  
Il vecchio Cris l’aveva fatto, non credo bevesse perché suo padre era morto per problemi legati all’alcolismo e quindi lui ci andava sempre molto piano con l’alcool, ma nella vita di ognuno capitano momenti in cui si crolla, in cui si tocca il fondo e quindi diciamo che non sono mai stato io quello in prima fila a giudicare niente e nessuno.   
Comunque so che usciva per fare festa, il vecchio Cris. Su cosa facesse non ne ho idea, non ho mai voluto approfondire quel suo aspetto perché avevo paura non mi piacesse quello che potevo scoprire. Per me contava il presente, il nuovo Cris non faceva quelle cose, non usciva così tanto e soprattutto non nei momenti sbagliati e sicuramente non beveva viste le prestazioni sempre di alto livello. Non puoi essere atleticamente il migliore e così veloce e prestante se ti distruggi in qualche modo...   
Comunque quella volta gli dissi che l’avrei fatto io per lui, l’avrei raggiunto io, perché sapevo che non poteva muoversi, lui avrebbe giocato il giorno dopo, io no, perciò sarei venuto io, solo che non sapevo come si facevano quelle cose, così mi feci aiutare da uno dei miei fratelli da madri diverse... si dice così quando sei tanto legato a qualcuno che non è però tuo fratello vero.   
Quella notte raggiunsi Cris al suo albergo sentendomi un ladro ed una pessima persona per più motivi, in parte per questioni professionali, in parte perché sapevo che stavo per sbagliare di nuovo davanti a Dio, anche se non avevo mai amato mia moglie, la stavo per tradire di nuovo, perché era ovvio, era normale avremmo fatto sesso. Eravamo in astinenza da troppo e penso che se l’avessi visto più regolarmente sarei riuscito anche a giocare meglio, nonostante le infiltrazioni.  
Ovviamente era una mia idea malata, ma non ero in me quando si trattava di Cris, non in quel periodo prima che la nostra relazione prendesse una piega più sana.   
Lentamente stavamo raddrizzando e sanificando tutto, diciamo, perché anche il sostenerci a distanza era un’ottima cura. Ci stavamo legando emotivamente, ci stavamo rendendo conto che era molto più che sesso ma se io ero pronto e desideroso di arrivare a quel livello, sentivo che per lui era diverso e l’avrei scoperto a breve a mie spese.   
Quella notte, però, fu tutto perfetto.  
Fino al momento in cui avevo varcato la soglia della sua camera mi ero sentito un’autentica schifezza, poi appena avevo visto il suo sorriso radioso e sentito la sua voce maliziosa dire ‘non pensavo saresti venuto davvero e che l’avresti fatto!’ Tutto era andato a posto. nessun’ansia, nessuna angoscia, nessun senso di colpa.  
Mi bastava vederlo, toccarlo e sentirlo per essere in pace col mondo e con me perché lì c’era qualcosa di autentico e di dannatamente giusto e sensato. Non sapevo cosa, ma c’era di sicuro.   
Non sapevo spiegarlo, ma le mie braccia intorno al suo collo, le sue intorno alla mia vita che mi stringevano e mi sollevavano portandomi dentro, la porta che si chiudeva alle mie spalle, le nostre bocche che si cercavano febbrili e frettolose, quel senso di benefico che ci invadeva subito staccando la spina dal mondo e da noi stessi.   
Nessun pensiero, solo questo stare perfetti uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
L’avevo sentito tantissimo al telefono e mi aveva aiutato molto, ma vederlo e toccarlo era il culmine, l’apice.   
Mi emozionai come non so spiegarlo, fu una consapevolezza istantanea.   
Non era solo sesso, non per me. Speravo che anche per Cris non fosse solo sesso, ma ancora non lo sapevo e le mie insicurezze stavano per arrivare prepotenti, ma non quella notte. Non quella volta. Quella volta fu perfetto, meraviglioso.   
Mi prese con dolcezza, sensualità, desiderio e vigore. Io mi abbandonai a lui e alle sue braccia, alla sua bocca, ai suoi baci, alla sua lingua bollente che scivolava sulla mia pelle umida. Le nostre voci si unirono in gemiti che cercavamo di soffocare per non farci sentire, le dita affondavano come il suo corpo nel mio, stretti nel piacere più intenso perché non ci eravamo mai desiderati tanto. Non ci eravamo mai mancati tanto.   
Era chiaro, per me era come la luce del sole.   
Mi stavo innamorando di lui e lo sentivo, sentivo lo stesso anche da parte sua, ma non volevo vedere la sua paura, la sua ritrosia in quei sentimenti di cui aveva terrore.   
Anche io all’Inizio ne avevo, dopo l’esperienza con Andry, ma quando ti ci trovi non riesci ad evitarlo e a respingerlo ed ero convinto che fosse così anche per lui, che non potesse farci nulla.   
Mi sbagliavo, lui era diverso da me. 

\- Stai meglio? - Mi chiese quella sera. Sorrisi pacifico col mondo e pieno di chiarificazioni con me stesso.   
\- Molto grazie a te. - Poi mi girai mettendomi a pancia in giù e guardandolo, il gomito a sostenermi, l’altra mano giocava col suo collo e le sue clavicole. - E tu? Come ti senti? - Cris sorpreso della mia domanda alzò le spalle.   
\- Alla grande... come potrei stare dopo una scopata simile? - E appena lo disse mi sembrò che lo faceva per sottolineare ad entrambi che era solo quello. Mentre io sentivo la stonatura.   
\- È questo che facciamo? Scopiamo e basta? - Lui mi guardò ridendo scanzonato.   
\- Beh ci divertiamo anche molto... - Io ridacchiai scuotendo la testa, capii che non era pronto a parlarne e farlo alla vigilia di una partita importante non era il massimo. Decisi di aspettare la fine dei nostri mondiali, sentendo sempre più impellente il bisogno di farlo.  
Un bisogno egoistico, era vero, però non potevo esimermi. Più proseguivo e più mi rendevo conto di non poter fare a meno di lui ed il problema era che sapevo di sbagliare, a partire dal fatto che Carol non l’avevo mai amata ma l’avevo comunque sposata. Avevo problemi a conciliare le scelte fatte per usanze e necessità personali con la mia fede, volevo riuscirci ma sapevo che sarebbe stato impossibile, che ormai i danni erano fatti e che potevo solo cercare di non far soffrire gente innocente, ma ugualmente sentivo che non era sufficiente. 

Nonostante non giocai mantenni la mia parola ed andai nel suo spogliatoio sfilando davanti a millemila persone mentre si capiva che andavo da lui. Beh dal Portogallo, ma essendo il compagno di squadra di Cristiano era ovvio che andavo da lui, tenevo la mia maglietta del Brasile in mano, quella che avrei dovuto indossare.   
Entrai in mezzo a tutti i suoi compagni, nessuno era particolarmente triste od eccitato perché il risultato fu un equo 0 a 0, tutti contenti, ci stavamo qualificando entrambi per la fase ad eliminazione diretta, ovvero gli ottavi.   
Prima mi videro i suoi compagni che mi salutarono con calore, di conseguenza lui si girò e notandomi si alzò in piedi allargando le braccia, mi abbracciò a torso nudo tutto sudato e sporco ed io ovviamente con un’emozione assurda dentro lo abbracciai forte baciandogli la guancia. Eravamo davanti a tutti i suoi compagni. Tutti sapevano che eravamo compagni ed amici, eravamo in un ambiente sicuro, ma quel gesto fatto da noi fu davvero audace. Non solo avevo sfilato davanti a tutto lo stadio affollatissimo, ma ero andato chiaramente da lui ed ora lo abbracciavo.   
\- Hai mantenuto la parola! - Esclamò lui felice.   
\- E tu? Mica hai già scambiato la tua maglietta! - Esclamai difensivo. Cris tirò fuori la sua maglia sporca e me la diede, io gli diedi la mia che si buttò sulle spalle.   
\- Nel cambio ci guadagno io che la tua è pulita! - Non era tipo da non mettere il dito nella piaga, ma lo faceva scherzando e così sdrammatizzava.   
\- Me ne farò una ragione... - Risposi senza prendermela per l’allusione al fatto che non avevo giocato.   
\- Avrei preferito fosse sporca, lo sai... - Disse subito con un tono più basso, io alzai una spalla.   
\- Lo so, anche io... ma le cose non si possono cambiare... - Volevo non pensarci più.  
\- Di occasioni ce ne saranno, speriamo... - Se fossimo entrambi andati avanti avremmo potuto rivederci anche se non era facile visto che le squadre passate agli ottavi erano tutte forti.   
Parlammo un po’ della partita e del mondiale, si inserì Nani, suo compagno ed amico e facemmo una foto a tre. Ovviamente io e lui avremmo voluto una foto a due, ma non potevamo certo dirgli di andarsene anche se la faccia di Cris prima dello scatto era stata esplicita ed avevo dovuto dargli un pizzicotto per frenare la sua linguaccia.   
Nonostante Nani in foto, quella che fece il giro del mondo in un attimo postata da lui sui social non comprendeva il suo compagno di squadra ma solo ‘me and Kakà’, come aveva scritto nella didascalia.   
Mi chiesi ridendo come aveva spiegato al suo amico il taglio della foto... forse sapeva più cose di quelle che sapevo io, Nani.   
Giustifichi il taglio di una foto solo perché l’altro che rimane con te ti piace. Volli vederla così mentre mi riempivo di orgoglio e calore cercando cose che forse non c’erano. 

Cris era così, era contraddittorio... faceva cose come la foto tagliata pubblicata sui suoi social e poi evitava di parlare di sentimenti con me come se fosse allergico.   
Se vuoi mantenere le cose su un certo piano non tenti di avvicinarti a quella persona in tutti i modi, soprattutto agli occhi del mondo intero.  
Non era la prima volta che nei suoi profili spuntavano foto mie e sue tagliate che originariamente comprendevano altre persone. Lui le metteva e scriveva ‘me and kakà’. Non so se le tagliava lui o le trovava così e le metteva, il punto è che usava quelle e sottolineava che eravamo io e lui.   
Ci teneva a dimostrare che eravamo legati, non so se era una questione di dimostrazione o cosa, però era vero che ci teneva a stare con me in tanti modi. Anche in allenamento o in partita aveva sempre fatto cose nei miei confronti davanti a tutti per sottolineare che io e lui avevamo un rapporto speciale.   
Tipo toccarmi i capelli o abbracciarmi senza motivo, mi toccava spesso anche scherzando e a me stava bene, a me piaceva, ma a volte sembrava lo facesse per dimostrare ad altri che rapporto avevamo. Mi faceva sentire una sua proprietà, però quando accennavo a sentimenti cambiava sempre discorso.  
Esasperato da questa sua contraddittorietà, decisi di affrontarlo dopo i fantomatici mondiali a cui uscimmo tutti e due nella fase ad eliminazione, loro agli ottavi, noi ai quarti, entrambi contro quelle che poi sarebbero state le finaliste, Spagna ed Olanda.   
Come deciso in precedenza, una volta fuori dai mondiali fui io a cercarlo. Se le cose fossero andate male avremmo avuto tempo per rimarginare le ipotetiche ferite e sistemare le cose in modo da renderle vivibili prima del ritorno in campo col club. Ma speravo sinceramente di non avere quel genere di problema. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: Qua le vicende che racconto sono vere nel senso che Riky è stato espulso proprio alla vigilia di Brasile-Portogallo così non ha potuto giocare questa partita, ma Riky e Cris hanno entrambi detto di aver parlato insieme al telefono che volevano giocare uno contro l'altro e che volevano scambiarsi la maglietta, che se lo erano promessi. Alla fine della partita, Riky sfila davanti a tutto lo stadio, va nello spogliatoio del Portogallo, si scambiano la maglia lui e Cris, fanno una foto insieme con Nani e Cris pubblica la stessa foto tagliata. Ed è pure vero che nel suo profilo ha spesso messo foto loro dove tagliava gli altri.


	17. Decadimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky è innamorato di Cris ed è deciso a dirglielo anche se forse è un errore visto che Cris non è mai stato innamorato e potrebbe reagire male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il periodo più oscuro e brutto della vita di Riky è il 2010 a cavallo col 2011, a sua stessa detta. Nelle interviste ha spiegato che in quell'anno i problemi fisici sono stati una reazione a catena che lo hanno spinto a mettere tutto in discussione, ogni aspetto di sé e della sua vita, fino al punto massimo in cui ha pensato di dare l'addio al calcio. Riky è un emotivo e come ogni emotivo è in grado di grandi gioie e grandi drammi, vive tutto con trasporto, gioie e dolori. Questa è un'arma a doppio taglio. La caduta inizia nell'estate del 2010, ma è molto lunga. La questione di Cris, invece, è questa: primi di luglio 2010 arriva Cristiano Junior nella sua vita, non parla mai di madri e nemmeno di metodi di concepimento. È una cosa su cui non ha mai voluto parlare lasciando il mistero, ma sapendo che successivamente ha usato utero in affitto per i gemelli, si può supporre abbia fatto la stessa cosa per Cris. Io ho comunque sempre creduto fosse così e fecondazione assistita con madre surrogata per chi non è in grado di concepire nel metodo naturale per varie ragioni, non ci trovo niente di male. Nel caso di Cris per me è ovvio il motivo nonostante le belle donne al suo fianco nell'arco di dieci anni.

17\. DECADIMENTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik191.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik247.jpg)

Gli chiesi di fare qualche giorno insieme, lui accettò un po’ ingenuamente ed un po’ troppo sicuro di sé convinto di potersela cavare comunque.   
Decidemmo di fare qualche giorno nel suo yacht super enorme e favoloso, girovagando nei mari iberici, in qualche zona splendida e sicura. Non ci interessava visitare e fare cose straordinarie, per cui rimanemmo in zona, volevamo davvero solo stare insieme sotto un bel sole, su un bel mare, io e lui soli.   
Quando hai mezzi del genere o assumi un pilota fidato o impari a guidare. So che lui aveva un pilota molto fidato che guidava tutti i suoi mezzi a parte le macchine che invece adorava guidare lui, però in quel caso non fece guidare lui.   
Così scoprii che aveva preso il brevetto ma che preferiva farsi portare. Ovviamente non quando eri lì col tuo amante super segreto che non poteva essere rivelato al mondo...  
Cristiano aveva deciso di avere un figlio con madre surrogata, aveva tenuto segreta la notizia al mondo e ai primi di Luglio del 2010 diede la notizia ufficiale che era diventato padre di un bimbo che si chiamava come lui. Non disse nemmeno mai il modo di concepimento, lasciò il totale mistero sulle modalità e le voci scoppiarono immediate, forse anche per quello lui accettò di dileguarsi un po’ nonostante la nuova nascita affidata alla nonna Dolores.   
Non condividevo il metodo e non capivo bene il motivo, ma me lo aveva comunicato qualche mese prima e mi aveva spiegato che desiderava un figlio con tutto sé stesso ed anche se sapeva di essere immaturo, sarebbe stato aiutato dalla madre fino a che non sarebbe stato maturo abbastanza da essere un vero e buon padre, ma che sapeva con certezza che avrebbe sempre voluto esserlo. Quindi aveva deciso che quello era il momento giusto e non doveva spiegazioni a nessuno. Per il momento lo faceva praticamente crescere alla madre. Ero perplesso di tutto quello, lo vedevo come un capriccio di un momento in attesa di diventare adulto e voler usare il giocattolo e trasformarlo in qualcosa di reale.   
Anche io avevo un figlio non per amore, però era una cosa diversa, comunque lo avevo accolto e lo accudivo io, ero padre io a tutti gli effetti e non l’avevo fatto in attesa di esserne degno e di averne voglia un giorno. Ma eravamo molto diversi ed anche se lui non era perfetto, riuscivo ad accettare le sue decisioni bizzarre. Comunque si prendeva cura di quel bambino tramite la madre, una donna meravigliosa, e non pensavo ci fosse un dramma in questo se non nel fatto che per i primi mesi non sembrò lui il genitore. Ad ogni modo avevo bisogno di parlargli dei miei sentimenti e misi da parte perplessità dovute a scelte non totalmente condivise, in realtà non condividevo nemmeno le scelte fatte da me stesso per cui non ero nessuno per dare lezioni e criticare.   
Il primo giorno fu grandioso, decisi di prendermela comoda e di introdurre il discorso in modo naturale quando era tranquillo.   
Facemmo subito sesso nudi sul ponte dello yacht, sotto il sole e con quell’arietta fresca che ci faceva sentire benissimo.   
Rimanemmo così stesi per un po’ a prendere il sole, io tutto unto di crema perché troppo bianco, unto da lui prima, lui già scuro di natura.   
Io appoggiato a lui a dormicchiare, parlare dei mondiali e del fatto che ora mi sarei operato dopo le vacanze perché avevo bisogno di non pensare ai doveri e agli obblighi per qualche settimana.   
Parlammo del nuovo mister, Mourinho, gli dissi che era un tipo particolare, che o lo amavi o lo odiavi ma che spesso anche chi lo amava finiva per odiarlo. Non ero prevenuto, solo che l’avevo conosciuto e lui no e così sapevo un po’ il suo stile.   
Comunque era uno che sapeva vincere e quindi di sicuro si poteva parlare bene di lui da un punto di vista tecnico.   
Il resto della giornata ci divertimmo a tuffarci, nuotare, mangiare e fare giochi idioti.   
Ci comportammo a tutti gli effetti da coppia consolidata. Ricordo molto bene quel giorno, fu bellissimo, fu meraviglioso e mi chiedo se non avessi mai affrontato quel discorso e se avessi semplicemente lasciato che le cose andassero per conto proprio, come stavano andando, come sarebbe andata.   
Comunque ero testardo e quando mi mettevo in testa qualcosa, non c’era verso di evitarla.   
Alla fine gliene parlai nella mattinata del giorno dopo, mi svegliai prima, lo lasciai dormire e gli preparai la colazione, mi misi sul famoso ponte a prendere il primo sole poco caldo della giornata, in costume, con le mani appoggiate dietro di me.   
Ad un certo punto si svegliò e ignorando il cibo, bevve il caffé sedendosi poi vicino a me, mi baciò la testa salutandomi silenzioso, poi si appoggiò con le mani dietro di sé sotto il sole tutto assonnato.   
Lasciai un po’ di tempo per il suo risveglio, poi dopo averci pensato con ossessione per giorni e tutta la notte, decisi che non potevo più tenermelo dentro.   
\- Cris mi sto innamorando di te. - Forse non c’è un modo per dirlo, lo dici e basta. Però io so essere molto diplomatico e romantico, quella volta fui diretto e schietto perché non ne potevo più di tenermelo dentro.   
Credo che per lui fu come uno sparo, una sorta di eco che gli sarebbe rimasto per sempre dentro. Il suo silenzio fu il mio eco. Un eco che mi fece male.   
Lo guardai.   
\- Non hai niente da dire? - Cris, preso alla sprovvista o forse solo nel panico, si strinse nelle spalle e mi guardò oscurato. Non posso dimenticare il suo sguardo, sono quelle cose che ti rimangono dentro.   
\- Io... io non so cosa dire... - Gli occhi mi divennero lucidi e mi voltai verso di lui col corpo piegando una gamba sotto di me.   
\- Beh di solito si dice ‘anche io’... - Oppure ‘io non ti ricambio’.   
\- Io non so cosa provo, non sono sicuro di provare qualcosa. Non mi sono mai innamorato, forse non sono capace di amare... io non volevo che succedesse, mi dispiace... - Cercavo disperatamente di domare le lacrime ed il panico mentre la sofferenza esplodeva, feci un enorme sforzo per rimanere calmo e gestire la cosa con diplomazia, mentre dentro di me volevo solo urlare e scappare. Ricordavo il dolore sentito con Andry e si riaffacciava. Non era stato facile per me ammettere che dopo di lui amavo ancora e che mi stava capitando con Cris. Avevo fatto di tutto per evitarlo, però era capitato e avevo pensato che fosse meglio amare piuttosto che fare sesso e basta.   
\- Ma... ma abbiamo stretto tanto il nostro rapporto, mi hai riempito di segnali... tutte quelle dimostrazioni pubbliche su quanto ci adoriamo, i tocchi, gli abbracci, le carezze e... - Tossii perché la voce si incrinava sempre più, sentii le lacrime scendere e lui mi mise una mano sulla guancia asciugandomele.   
\- Mi dispiace, sono stato spontaneo ma non significa che provassi qualcosa. Cioè ho solo fatto ciò che mi andava, io sono uno molto fisico e dimostrativo, ma non significa che... non lo so, che mi sto innamorando... che ne so io dell’amore? Io non so amare, non so se... -   
\- Ma se non hai mai amato non sai se quello che provi lo è... - Insistetti prendendogli la stessa mano che aveva sulla mia guancia, lui rimase basito mentre ero io a rincorrerlo ed insistere. Non credo gli fosse mai successo. Io volevo morire, mi sentivo malissimo. Capivo che non era pronto e forse era vero che aveva agito senza rifletterci e non perché provasse qualcosa.   
\- Io non lo so Riky, non volevo ci leggessi cose che nemmeno io so se sono in grado di... -   
\- Ma se non lo sai, non puoi negare che... e poi io mi sento ricambiato... ti prendi un sacco cura di me, so che ci tieni, che ti importa un sacco, ci capiamo, ci siamo aperti a vicenda, c’è un rapporto davvero speciale, non lo puoi negare... - Odiavo la parte che stavo facendo, ma evidentemente se quelli di cui mi innamoravo avevano paura di amare, io ne ero anche troppo capace.   
Finii che piansi mentre mi aggrappavo a lui continuando ad insistere con impeto. Stavo male, stavo malissimo, mi sembrava di scoppiare e lui continuava ad essere dolce perché gli dispiaceva, ma aveva anche il terrore di lasciarsi andare ed ammettere che avevo ragione.   
\- Mi dispiace Riky... io non so se ne sono in grado e non so cosa provo... se me lo chiedi ora io ti dico che non so. Ti adoro e sto benissimo con te e faccio tutto in modo spontaneo, ma se mi chiedi cosa provo io ti dico che non lo so. Se me lo chiedi fra qualche mese forse chi lo sa... - Cercava di non chiudere con me, mi resi conto che anche lui ci teneva, era ovvio. Io sentivo, lo sentivo dentro che lo provava ma aveva paura, ma capii che non potevo obbligarlo.   
Realizzai di aver sbagliato ad insistere e a volere chiarimenti, avrei dovuto lasciare che le cose andassero senza dirci nulla. Mi sentivo amato, non mi serviva niente. Non capivo perché avevo dovuto parlarne per forza.   
Prima avevo comunque qualcosa, ora forse non avrei più avuto nulla.   
Ero un idiota. Mi ritirai e mi alzai, lui mi tirò per il polso e mi rimise seduto, io cercai di oppormi ma la sua forza vinse sulla mia e mi ritrovai seduto fra le sue gambe, col viso nascosto contro il suo collo a piangere.   
Era lui che mi faceva soffrire ed era lui che mi consolava.   
Volevo dirgli ‘vedi che ti importa? Vedi che mi ami?’ Ma non potevo obbligare qualcuno ad ammettere di amare. Potevo solo spingerlo a farlo con pazienza, tenendo duro. Ma in quel momento mi sentivo solo male ed umiliato e a pezzi. Volevo isolarmi per leccarmi le ferite, ne avevo bisogno.   
Così dopo quel pianto dove facemmo attenzione a non andare più oltre quell’abbraccio, chiesi di tornare indietro e di concludere quella vacanza.   
Cris ovviamente non insistette e fu delicatissimo, non mi toccò più, non fece più alcun minimo segno o gesto in grado di confondermi.   
Ugualmente quelli furono l’inizio del mio periodo più oscuro.  
Se devo dire l’anno peggiore della mia vita in assoluto, il 2010 è quell’anno. Senza dubbio.  

L’operazione arrivò in un certo senso nel momento giusto, avevo bisogno di staccare e non vederlo e pensare lucidamente.   
Mi facevo coinvolgere troppo e con facilità, nonostante le mie mille paure e paranoie. Non sapevo come evitare di cadere in quelle trappole e per colpa di questo mio aspetto avevo fatto un errore madornale come sposare Carol senza amarla.   
Da quel matrimonio era nato Luca ed era stata la mia più grande benedizione, ritrovavo la pace e forse dopotutto non c’è solo l’amore per sposare una donna, forse a rendere giusto un matrimonio sono anche i figli. Anzi, sicuramente uno dei doni di Dio all’uomo sono i figli, per cui è giusto farlo, è sacrosanto anzi. E forse va bene sposarsi anche solo per questo.   
Decisi di aggrapparmi alla sola cosa che mi sembrava giusta nella mia vita in quel momento e così chiesi a Carol di fare un altro figlio, lei acconsentì un po’ perché avevamo sempre voluto farne un altro, un po’ perché non era stupida e mi vedeva giù e così come la prima volta che era capitato avevamo messo al mondo Luca aiutandomi a superare la mia crisi, anche ora era venuto spontaneo fare altrettanto.  
Credo che per lei fosse tutto legato al calcio. Quando avevo problemi a calcio per infortuni ed operazioni ero stato giù, in realtà era tutto dipeso dai problemi con Andry, ma lei non ne aveva mai saputo nulla.   
Luca mi ricordava Andry, Isabella mi ricordava Cris. Credo che questo abbia una doppia interpretazione perché da un lato può essere visto come il correggere una riga storta, dall’altro è un marchio che mi ricorderà per sempre i miei due grandi errori.  
Eppure è un errore amare?   
Amare non è un errore, agire in modo ingannevole verso innocenti per colpa di questi amori sì, lo è.   
Ho provato a non guardare le cose in quel modo, a fingere, a farmi bastare giustificazioni e finte verità, ma ad un certo punto la realtà mi ha presentato il conto, ma fu tempo dopo del mio periodo a Madrid.   
Dopo aver concepito Isabella e saputo che era rimasta incinta, mi sentii meglio ed euforico per un momento. Un solo momento.  
Poi mi resi conto di aver fatto l’ennesima cosa meschina.  
Per curare la mia anima a pezzi e convivere con i miei errori, ne avevo fatti altri. Mettere al mondo dei bambini non cancellava il semplice fatto che avevo tradito ripetutamente mia moglie e questo era il solo punto effettivo.   
L’isolamento forzato dovuto all’operazione e al mio allontanamento da Cris, mi fece precipitare di nuovo e Carol vedeva che invece di migliorare io non riuscivo a risalire. Non vedevo più la luce, non riuscivo a guardarmi allo specchio. Mi dicevo che era meglio essere stati rifiutati da Cris così potevo di nuovo smettere di tradire Carol, ma mi ripetevo poi che l’avevo sposata senza amarla e che non era un vero matrimonio, Dio non aveva consacrato un vero matrimonio perché non c’era un vero amore.   
E i figli erano solo degli errori, li amavo, ma errori rimanevano.   
Non sapevo uscirne, non potevo.   
Il buio mi inglobò perché quando mi abbandono ai sentimenti, qualunque essi siano, io lo faccio in modo totale e lì erano tenebre, i miei sentimenti. Angosce, rimpianti, dolore e non potevo cancellare nulla. Non amavo Carol ma era mia moglie, l’avevo ingannata e non potevo rimediare. Non vedevo un modo per uscirne e il calcio al momento non c’era, anzi. C’era il dubbio che potessi proprio non tornare più. La seconda operazione al ginocchio, sempre allo stesso menisco, non sarei più tornato e sapevo che il mister mi aveva già rimpiazzato con Ozil e che gli piaceva. Sapevo di non poter più contare nemmeno sul calcio. Vedevo tutto sfumare, vedevo tutto scomparso. Mi restava un addio al calcio e forse un matrimonio infelice. O magari una separazione certa che avrebbe portato l’isolamento dalla mia comunità religiosa e l’umiliazione alla mia famiglia. Per non dire la solitudine, la mancanza di amore, della mia vera essenza, della vita nelle mie vene, perché mi ero sentito vivo sempre e solo con Andry e Cris.   
Passavo i giorni a piangere, isolato, cupo, allontanavo tutti come in un lutto.   
Ero alla soglia dei trenta, cosa pensavo di fare a 28 anni con due operazioni al menisco dopo aver perso il mio entusiasmo per il calcio per colpa di un trasferimento che non avevo mai voluto?   
Ero finito sotto tutti i punti di vista, come uomo, come calciatore. Come tutto. 


	18. Cascata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky è emotivo e quando un emotivo sta male, specie per amore, diventa drammatico e tragico all'ennesima potenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riky e Cris si sono presi una pausa perché Riky si è dichiarato e Cris, preso alla sprovvista, lo ha respinto. Riky poi si è operato e dovendo stare fuori per sei mesi ha tempo di riprendersi, Cris pensa che lasciargli tempo sia la cosa migliore anche se forse non ha del tutto ragione, visto che in questo caso Riky capisce solo meglio di prima cosa provava. Nel frattempo Cris è appena diventato padre in circostanze ufficialmente misteriose, qualche mese dopo è spuntata Irina, una bellissima modella russa che poi sarà la ragazza fissa di Cris per cinque anni circa. Su di loro, così come su Cris Junior, ho sempre avuto le mie idee che espongo qua.

18\. CASCATA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik322.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik278.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8082f242d4802d7598d9f43606ed7976/tumblr_mjgb1nQZcq1rmdmxco3_500.jpg)

Quando venne fuori che Cris si era messo con una modella russa di nome Irina quello fu la goccia che fece traboccare il mio vaso oscuro. Non ce la facevo più e mi serviva solo una scusa per esplodere, sentendone un profondo bisogno.  
Forse, in realtà, mi serviva solo una scusa per tornare da lui, gridargli di tutto ma poi risolvere le cose, perché avevo solo un’enorme voglia di sistemare tutto e riavere il mio Cris, in qualunque modo volesse, anche solo un amico, ma era lui il punto e lo sapevo. Di lui io avevo bisogno. Non mogli finte, non figli, non famiglie. Solo Cris. 

Quando soffriamo siamo egoisti, lo siamo tutti, anche la persona migliore del mondo che davanti a tutti è perfetta in realtà nel privato, quando soffre, è egoista e meschina.   
Io non ne fui esente.   
Gli capitai a casa un pomeriggio di pioggia torrenziale, era la soglia dell’autunno e c’era ancora abbastanza caldo, anche se non da scoppiare.  
Avevo i flashback di Andry che tornava da me anni addietro, disperato sotto una pioggia uguale, noi che facevamo l’amore in quel modo per l’ultima effettiva volta e non la prima di una nuova serie.   
La pioggia probabilmente è il mio sfondo più adatto quando sto male o sono consumato e lì ero entrambi.   
Andai da lui camminando sotto quel fiume che scendeva dal cielo, furioso come non mai ma in realtà non con lui, con me stesso. Ero solo in cerca di un capro espiatorio, ma in realtà ero in cerca di Cris, dell’unica oasi che mi aveva guarito dopo quelle ferite profonde. Volevo lo rifacesse, mi mancava la mia luce, mi mancava la mia aria, privarmi di lui mi aveva fatto capire che non importava il modo in cui voleva stare con me, ma io non potevo farne a meno, mi sentivo pazzo per i pensieri egoisti, assurdi ed incoerenti che avevo, tutti sempre più contro di lui, come se lui fosse la somma dei miei mali, come se lui fosse il colpevole supremo. Ma sapevo che non era così, lo sapevo benissimo.   
Quando rividi il suo viso, mi ero privato di lui per oltre un mese, era troppo da sopportare e ce l’avevo con lui per aver rispettato il mio isolamento logico per via del suo ‘scaricarmi’.   
Mi vide e rimase subito sorpreso, dovevo avere un aspetto terribile. Mi aprì il cancello dall’ingresso principale e mi vide camminare per il suo cortile fino a raggiungerlo piano e spettrale come un fantasma, ma non ero disperato, ero arrabbiato, ero furioso e Cris, fermo all’ingresso, sotto il suo portico, al riparo dalla pioggia, rimase totalmente basito. Sicuramente si sarebbe potuto aspettare molte cose ma non quella.   
\- Riky, stai bene? Non ci sentiamo da un sacco, pensavo avessi bisogno di... - Non lo feci finire perché arrivai da lui e lo spinsi diretto. Lui, sconvolto, per poco non cadde. Rimase in piedi e si raddrizzò rimanendo a debita distanza. - Riky sei impazzito? - Volevo colpirlo con un pugno. Sentivo divorarmi da un cancro oscuro e mi sembrava di essere irrimediabilmente impazzito. Mi sentivo bruciare da matti, strinsi i pugni e pensai ‘ora lo colpisco, Dio non ce la faccio più’, e non sapevo davvero cosa volevo gridargli e cosa volevo da lui.   
Sapevo solo che era colpa sua se stavo così male.   
\- Come faccio a stare bene? - ringhiai invece di picchiarlo. Cris, sempre fermo, cercava di rimanere calmo.   
\- Mi dispiace, perché ce l’hai con me? - E qua tornò a partirmi l’embolo.   
Tornai a lui e lo spinsi, questa volta entrammo in casa sua, sporcai l’ingresso. Ricordo quella scena con Andry, ricordo com’era andata e tutto si sovrapponeva.  
A volte rivivi le cose all’infinito come in un loop, cambi qualche protagonista, qualche dettaglio, ma le scene sono le stesse.   
\- PERCHÉ, MI CHIEDI? - Urlai, anzi ruggii. Non mi rendevo conto che stavo piangendo da tanto che avevo soffocato nel buio di me stesso, mentre avanzavo continuando a spingerlo. Giravamo per il suo salone enorme. Io ero ancora bagnato, le scarpe sporche. Lui cercava di assecondarmi e non reagire in attesa che mi scaricassi, ma sotto shock per la scenata e nemmeno pensavo che potesse esserci la sua ragazza o suo figlio.   
\- Non capisco, ti ho lasciato tempo per fartela passare, pensavo fosse la cosa migliore, che ho fatto ora? - Lui sembrava davvero non arrivarci e gli urlai ancora contro:   
\- NON TE NE FREGA NIENTE DI ME! -   
\- Come puoi dirlo? - Chiese basito, con un filo di voce; a questo punto invece di spingerlo lo afferrai per il colletto della maglietta e lo strattonai verso di me, avvicinai il viso al suo e deformato per la rabbia, totalmente pazzo, gridai:   
\- MI HAI ABBANDONATO, CRIS! HAI PERMESSO CHE AFFONDASSI E NON TE NE FREGA UN CAZZO! TI SEI MESSO ADDIRITTURA CON UNA DONNA, DIO SANTO... - Poi la voce si spense perché il pianto diruppe e superò la rabbia. Conclusi piangendo, chinando il capo davanti al suo viso. - Mi hai abbandonato, sei diventato falso, fingi di stare con una donna dopo che avevi detto di voler essere vero a qualsiasi costo e mi hai... mi hai abbandonato... a me che ti amo così tanto e non riesco a spegnere questo maledettissimo amore sbagliato... Dio mio aiutami... - Ero disperato, ero scoppiato, avevo tirato fuori tutto e non potevo più frenare quell’enorme dolore e quella realtà tragica che ormai fuoriusciva da me a fiumi, come quella pioggia che tuonava fuori da casa, che si sentiva scrosciante.   
Ma poi furono le sue labbra sulla mia fronte e le sue braccia ad avvolgermi dolcemente, asciutte e calde, ad interrompere quel flusso di furia cieca. Mi accasciai contro il suo petto e lui mi abbracciò, nascosi il viso contro di lui, mi raggomitolai e il mondo, lentamente, si calmò insieme alla pioggia che divenne via via più leggera.  
Singhiozzai fino a spegnermi in un pianto più silenzioso, come silenziosa divenne la pioggia fuori e non ci fu più niente da gridare. A quel punto c’era solo un unica cosa da fare, una sola.   
Sollevai il capo, gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai con disperazione ed una preghiera che non avevo mai fatto a nessuno.   
Cris non mi respinse, schiuse le labbra shoccato e accolse la mia lingua che frenetica cercava la sua. Quando ci trovammo mi premetti di più su di lui e lui invece di rimanere distante, mi tenne a sé aumentando la stretta sulla mia vita.   
Dopo un meraviglioso bacio dolcissimo e pieno di passione, appoggiai la fronte alla sua e così, con le mani ancora sul suo viso, sussurrai liberandomi infine dell’unica cosa che mancava davvero, per cui ero realmente lì:   
\- Cris ti amo, non puoi non amarmi anche tu... non riesco a stare senza di te... queste settimane sono state infinite, pensavo di... di non essere a questo punto, ma la separazione è stata peggio. Non sono mai stato così male. È quando perdi qualcuno che sai cos’era per te sul serio. Tu... tu sei andato avanti con questa ragazza e penso sia per via del figlio, stai crescendo, stai cercando di maturare e mettere la testa a posto, capisco che non c’è più tempo per i divertimenti e dopotutto ero solo questo per te, ma io... io non ce la faccio. Non so come uscirne... - Sembravo una cascata inarrestabile, ma non più furiosa come prima. Ero una cascata il cui corso ormai si era liberato da ogni ingombro e andava libera giù dal dirupo.   
Cris a quel punto, dopo un silenzio interminabile, mi asciugò le lacrime che ancora rigavano le mie guance, lo fece con i pollici e disse:   
\- Perdonami, non credevo di averti ferito così tanto... perdonami Riky. Non posso sopportare l’idea che tu stia così per me... - A quel punto mi resi conto, come se mi svegliassi, che stavo facendo pietà alla persona che amavo e non era comunque questo che volevo anche se poi non sapevo cosa speravo di ottenere alla fine. Non avevo minimamente pensato all’inizio.   
Mi staccai bruscamente scuotendo convulsamente la testa, mi strofinai le guance e gli occhi col dorso della maglia bagnata e continuai ad andare indietro urtando qualche mobile.   
\- No no, non voglio la tua pietà. Non devi sentirti in obbligo di nulla. So che non sei uno stronzo, non ci puoi fare nulla, è stato un crollo, solo l’ennesimo. Sto toccando il fondo, non so come uscirne ma non puoi rovinarti per tirarmene fuori. Io ti amo perché sei sempre stato vero. E... e non so cosa sta succedendo  con questa Irina e tutto, ma... ma va bene, rispetto le tue scelte anche se non le conosce e non le capisco e forse non le condivido. Ma tu devi fare la tua vita ed io... io uscirò da questo casino in qualche modo... forse me ne andrò, cambierò di nuovo squadra, è la cosa migliore... - Non sapevo nemmeno cosa stavo dicendo, ero sempre quella cascata inarrestabile, non riuscivo a smettere.   
Un tuono in quel momento ci fece saltare e mi interruppe, mi distrasse e il secondo dopo lui mi stava tenendo il viso fra le mani e mi era davanti, deciso e sicuro.   
\- Mi sono accorto di aver fatto una cazzata a volere un figlio a tutti i costi ed ora sto solo cercando di rimediare, di crescere, sistemare la mia immagine per non dissacrare una creatura che ormai c’è e non ha colpe se sono un bambino troppo cresciuto. Non è facile, ma sto provando in tutti i modi e avere una ragazza fissa vicino è la cosa migliore... così smetteranno di dire che sono gay e magari mi insulteranno di meno e poi non uscirò più per quei locali con quel giro che avevo e... e niente, non lo so, in qualche modo devo crescere e diventare un uomo e poi sarò un padre, un padre vero per lui. -   
Rimasi sconvolto dalle sue parole, non me le sarei mai aspettato. In un momento misi da parte il mio dramma ricordandomi del dialogo avuto mesi addietro quando mi aveva comunicato che sarebbe diventato padre anche lui.   
‘Perché un frocio non ha diritto ad essere padre? Io ora sono ricco e posso permettermi qualunque cosa, ho diritto come tutti di avere un figlio!’   
‘Ma non è una macchina che desideravi e ora che puoi te la prendi! È una persona in carne ed ossa e ci sarà sempre e dovrai impegnarti per sempre per renderlo felice e proteggerlo da tutto.’  
\- Non avevo capito cosa intendevi con quella frase... - Disse lui guardandomi intensamente negli occhi preoccupato. - Fino ad ora. Io ero lì con lui da solo e tu non c’eri e mi ha mandato in bestia una foto che gli hanno fatto in giro ed ho denunciato il mondo facendo ritirare quella foto e... ed ho capito cosa intendevi. Io respiro ed il mondo mi accusa e mi insulta, ed ora quel bambino sarà insultato per colpa mia e patirà cose per colpa mia... - Cris sembrava in astinenza da un confessionale, non riusciva a fermarsi, parlava veloce e sconvolto ed io, più sconvolto di lui, capivo che ci teneva a farmi sapere il ruolo di Irina.   
Scossi il capo mettendogli le mani sul petto forte e asciutto.   
\- Non devi spiegazioni, hai diritto a fare le tue scelte, non siamo nulla. Spero almeno amici. Spero mi perdonerai per tutto questo. Tu devi fare la tua vita e le tue scelte ed hai diritto ad amare o non amare chi vuoi e... -   
Cris mi prese le mani dal suo petto e le strinse insistendo con stizza:   
\- Non so cosa voglio, Riky. Non so cosa provo. Non so che scelta devo fare. So solo che voglio cercare di proteggere mio figlio da me stesso e per fare questo devo crescere e... ed essere un uomo perfetto agli occhi del mondo. È così che posso proteggerlo. Se mi lasceranno in pace e mi rispetteranno, lo faranno anche con lui. Ma non è facile... non è veloce. Trovarmi una ragazza bellissima e disposta a questo è stata la cosa più facile... - A quello mi aggrottai senza capire, scossi il capo chiudendo gli occhi:   
\- Non capisco, lei cosa sa? -   
\- Tutto! - Esclamò lui. Io lo guardai meravigliato.   
\- Tutto cosa? -   
\- Che sono gay, che lui l’ho avuto con un utero in affitto, che non la amo ma che mi serve una donna perfetta per migliorare la mia immagine pubblica e la mia reputazione... - Sconvolto rimasi senza parole per un po’. - Non dici nulla? - Ero basito e mi strinsi nelle spalle.   
\- Io... mi hai sorpreso... sei... sei stato così sincero, così vero... hai avuto il coraggio di fare quello che io non ho mai avuto il coraggio con Carol. Se... se avessi fatto così, non avrei nessun problema o meglio qualcuno sì ovviamente, ma sarebbe stato diverso. Se lei sa, se lei è d’accordo non la inganno. Ingannavo solo la mia famiglia, non avrei mai potuto dire niente a loro, ma... ma insomma, era diverso. Era un accordo e non un matrimonio vero. Io non so, credo sarebbe stato differente, meglio... -   
Cris alzò le spalle e sorrise strafottente:   
\- Beh alla fine sono stato migliore di te in qualcosa! - Lo disse per sdrammatizzare, ultimamente quando lo faceva avevo voglia di ucciderlo, ma lì mi sentii leggero e meglio, finalmente. Mi liberai in una risata e lo abbracciai come senza fili a tenermi su.   
Lui mi ricambiò e mi tenne a sé, rimanemmo così anche dopo aver smesso di ridere, stretti forti uno all’altro a respirarci e sentirci meglio mentre forse il temporale scemava definitivamente.   
\- Non voglio obbligarti a fare nulla... se sei confuso ed io ti dico che ti amo, non voglio spingerti a fare nulla con me. Solo... solo non riesco a fare a meno di te del tutto. Io mi sono sentito finito in questo mese da solo... - Cris si separò per prendermi il mento fra le dita, mi sollevò il viso e mi guardò da vicino con un’intensità pazzesca. Il cuore mi esplose dandomi di nuovo conferma di ciò che provavo, di ciò che avrei sempre provato.   
\- Anche io ero finito, mi sei mancato troppo. Non so dove andremo e cosa succederà, non so dirti cosa sento e cosa voglio, so solo che non voglio più passare un solo giorno senza di te. È tutto ciò che sento con chiarezza. Il resto è un gran casino. - Lessi paura nei suoi occhi, non ebbe bisogno di dirlo. Sapevo che era spaventato da quello e non volli insistere né chiedergli niente.   
Non ci baciammo, tornai ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e lui mi tenne contro di sé. Stavo meglio, non volevo altro. Mi bastava riaverlo nella mia vita, non importava più come. Mi era mancato come l’aria.   
\- Sono fiero della scelta che stai facendo per tuo figlio e sono d’accordo, sai? - Cris si staccò di nuovo per guardarmi, per capire     quanto ero serio:   
\- Davvero? - Sorrisi realizzando quanto la mia opinione per lui era contata e quanto avevo influito nelle sue nuove scelte.   
\- Certo. Stai avendo un enorme coraggio, ma l’hai sempre avuto e ti invidio, lo sai che ti invidio per questo. Perché io non ho mai avuto il coraggio che hai avuto tu di fare quel che volevi e di prendertelo contro tutto e tutti. Ed ora hai ammesso le tue colpe e stai crescendo, stai cercando di correggere e di fare bene da qui in poi e lo fai per questa creatura che so amerai un sacco. - Così lui mi guardò con degli occhi aperti carichi di speranza.   
\- Lo amo già un sacco, è solo che sono terrorizzato dal fargli male, dal ferirlo, dal renderlo infelice, sai... dal... dal non fare bene... -   
\- Questa paura ti rende già adatto a lui. Farai benissimo, vedrai. - E così, quasi con naturalezza, dopo una tempesta che non posso dimenticare assolutamente, tornò il sereno. Io tornai ad essere la sua luce e lui la mia. Due soli che possono splendere solo insieme e separati crollano, separati si spengono e appassiscono. 


	19. Quella via di mezzo pericolosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che hanno deciso di stare attenti, non è facile giostrarsi specie quando sono soli, ma il desiderio è sempre molto forte ed è destinato ad esplodere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriva l'inizio del 2011, Riky nel periodo del recupero in campo è seguito tanto dai fisioterapisti quanto dai dottori, poi arriva la prima partita e lui torna a segnare proprio su assist di Cris, la gioia è enorme tanto da saltargli addosso. Per il resto durante gli allenamenti non si staccano per nulla per tutto il tempo e Cris è sempre molto protettivo con lui. Queste sono le cose reali su cui io poi ho scritto ed ho aggiunto gli allenamenti speciali.

19\. QUELLA VIA DI MEZZO PERICOLOSA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik253.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik134.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik149.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik257.jpg)

Da lì tornammo a vederci regolarmente, vidi suo figlio e cominciammo a fare uscite a sei, io, Carol e Luca con lui, Irina e Junior, in qualche occasione io e Cris andammo perfino a fare spese per suo figlio e prendemmo gli stessi vestiti solo ovviamente di taglie diverse per i rispettivi pargoli.   
Da lì lentamente le cose cambiarono, non erano più incontri sessuali, di quello avevamo anche paura in realtà e lo capivo da come non ci toccavamo, ma scattavamo se ci sfioravamo.   
Però eravamo totalmente dipendenti uno dall’altro, dalle nostre presenze. Le nostre opinioni erano sempre vitali, ci ascoltavamo, ci confidavamo e poi puntualmente uno cambiava idea su qualcosa grazie all’opinione dell’altro.   
Eravamo una cosa sola, lo diventammo in un altro modo, non più fisico, anche se sapevamo che c’era sempre quell’aspetto.   
L’aver paura di perdere il controllo, di illudersi, di non saper gestire cose che non capivamo, ci faceva essere molto prudenti ed andare col freno, ma la verità è che se tornai in campo a gennaio del 2011 e segnai di nuovo, fu solo merito suo.  
Non perché fu lui a passarmi la palla quel giorno, bensì perché in tutti quei lunghi mesi davvero lui era rimasto sempre con me.  
Veniva a fare palestra con me e mentre io facevo riabilitazione, lui faceva rafforzamenti per conto suo, in campo durante gli allenamenti a parte, lui si riscaldava con me correndo a parte alla mia andatura, spesso ci muovevamo insieme. Era la mia ombra e so che se non avessi avuto lui a spronarmi e ad esultare per ogni insignificante miglioramento, a dirmi entusiasta che era sicuro che sarei presto tornato a segnare, io so che non ce l’avrei fatta.   
Così quando tornai in campo quel giorno e segnai, gli saltai addosso al colmo della gioia e nulla, nulla in quel momento mi pareva più importante di quello e più vero di quel goal.   
Io stavo tornando, lo sentivo, era reale. Non poteva che essere così. Ed era merito di Cris.   
Senza di lui non ne sarei mai uscito.   
Negli spogliatoi eravamo euforici come da tempo non capitava, io soprattutto, e tornando ad abbracciarlo mentre c’era il consueto tipico casino post partita che mi era mancato, mi scappò inevitabilmente.   
\- Dio come ti amo Cris! Senza di te non so cosa avrei fatto. - Mi resi conto di cosa avevo detto solo perché sentii la sua erezione contro la mia diventare dura e dura fu pure la mia subito dopo. Perché a quel punto capii che eravamo nudi e separati solo da degli slip sportivi davvero ridicoli.   
E che ora avevamo una doccia da fare e non c’era ragione per farla separati, uno all’inizio ed uno alla fine, perché eravamo così felici di essere di nuovo lì insieme.   
Cris non me lo disse, non rispose al mio ti amo in quel momento, però si eccitò vistosamente e sotto la doccia fu davvero drammatico non saltarsi addosso.   
Fu tutto il tempo un gioco di sguardi che scivolava di continuo sull’inguine e sul corpo dell’altro. Solo grazie alla presenza sempre di qualche compagno, riuscii ad evitare di saltargli addosso. Eera da mesi che non mi lasciavo tanto andare con lui, che controllavo le vicinanze ed i contatti e anche se ci volevamo, se intercorreva sempre quel desiderio elettrico, il non arrivare oltre un limite di contatto ci aveva sempre aiutato. Il problema era che ora quel limite era ben che superato visto che oltre ad esserci toccati, eravamo nudi uno davanti all’altro sotto le docce.  
Docce che finirono, ma non i nostri desideri visto che avevamo dato mostra di quanto sapevano essere dritti, i nostri desideri.   
Ci sforzammo, anzi ci obbligammo ad essere sempre coi nostri compagni, in questo modo evitammo un danno che forse non sarebbe stato così grave. Ma non sapevamo bene ancora come muoverci e che tipo di relazione volevamo avere.  
Avevamo in qualche modo corretto un tiro forse sbagliato e partito male, ma restava tutto lì, enorme fra noi. Evidente, insomma.   
Quella sera andammo a casa pieni di voglie che sfogammo con le nostre mani, da soli. Lui non aveva nessuno con cui farlo in amicizia visto che Irina era una ragazza di facciata, mentre io avevo Carol che però era incinta e non mi sembrava il caso, a partire dal fatto che rischiavo di perdere il desiderio.  
Non avevo un orgasmo così da mesi, perché per controllarmi meglio mi ero privato anche delle fantasie, per non rischiare di correre da lui e buttarmi fra le sue gambe a succhiarglielo.   
Insomma il controllo era stato totale per quei mesi ed ora stava tutto crollando miseramente.   
Ormai la frenesia correva fra le mie dita, sotto la mia pelle. Sapevo benissimo che di lì a breve saremmo tornati a letto insieme, il punto era che io lo amavo ancora di più e non avevo la minima idea di che cosa fosse per lui la nostra situazione, non osavo chiedergli cosa provasse e lui non me lo diceva. Quindi era un enorme punto di domanda.   
Un punto di domanda che comunque trovò risposta di lì a breve, ma non nel modo da me immaginato. 

Era strano, avevamo paura di saltarci addosso e cercavamo di frenarci, ma in realtà lo volevamo e comunque non era contemplata l’idea di starci separati. Avevamo provato ed era stato un disastro, quindi semplicemente bastava stare insieme.   
E stavamo insieme.  
Sempre.   
In campo, in allenamento, negli spogliatoi, in palestra, a fare i massaggi. Eravamo sempre insieme, lui spuntava vicino a me ed io vicino a lui.  
Un giorno era davvero freddissimo, l’inverno era scoppiato in pieno e piovigginava, c’era un’umidità assurda e noi ovviamente allenandoci eravamo sudati e in uno degli esercizi mi cadde la cuffia che lui prontamente raccolse e prontamente me la mise in testa facendomi sorridere un sacco.   
\- Dai che poi ti ammali e che faccio io senza di te? - Un po’ scherzava ma un po’ mi piaceva pensare che fossimo una coppia vera, che provava qualcosa ma non osava ammetterlo, io dovevo solo avere la pazienza di aspettare che trovasse quel coraggio. 

Non era comunque facile perché ci ritrovavamo sempre nudi negli spogliatoi ed anche se lui si tratteneva a fare macchine od esercizi, mi chiedeva sempre di fermarmi con lui perché ovviamente non poteva farli da solo anche se per mesi li aveva fatti.   
È che la città del Real Madrid era il nostro mondo, eravamo solo io e lui veri e reali, senza impegni, doveri ed obblighi. Senza famiglia, figli, compagne finte, famiglie da non disonorare. Potevamo essere noi stessi solo fra quelle mura e noi lì vivevamo davvero ed era impossibile, sempre più impossibile ricordarsi di non saltarsi addosso. Di non far seguire ad un tocco una carezza. Come quando lui mi carezzava di continuo i capelli perché era una cosa che non riusciva a fare a meno. 

Quel giorno era troppo freddo per allenarci fuori a qualche esercizio di sincronizzazione come ultimamente facevamo, così eravamo andati in Palestra a fare qualche macchinario perché Cris non rinunciava mai a qualche mezz’ora od ora extra.   
Così lo seguii anche se avevamo fatto palestra anche prima.   
\- Sai, devi rinforzare questi muscoli qua, il segreto sta proprio lì! - Mi disse entrando coi suoi shorts dopo essersi cambiato dalla tuta pesante che indossavamo all’esterno e che era strafonda.   
Anche io ero vestito allo stesso modo.   
La palestra era complicata da gestire così come le docce da soli che ultimamente facevamo sempre.   
\- Quei muscoli servono solo a metterti in mostra... - Dissi io scherzando perché si toccava la coscia dopo essersi alzato la gamba del pantaloncino. Cris rise per poi fermarmi e alzare la mia stoffa, mi prese la coscia e indicando la stessa muscolatura la toccò. Anzi. La carezzò.   
\- Questi ti permettono di dare potenza al tiro dalla lunga distanza, tu hai quel tiro ma non rinforzi a sufficienza i muscoli giusti ed in questo modo ogni tanti ti fai male. - Sembrava molto esperto e probabilmente aveva ragione, ma non era giustificato quel genere di carezza che divenne davvero sensuale ad un certo punto e non di uno che stava indicando quale muscolo usare.   
\- E... e quale macchina dovrei fare secondo te? - Chiesi perso nei brividi trasmessi da quel contatto allucinante. Cris prima di sollevare lo sguardo fissò il mio pacco che improvvisamente iniziava a gonfiarsi come un palloncino, si leccò le labbra e con aria maliziosa si staccò da me indicando il macchinario.   
\- Quello lì. Non lo fa mai nessuno, ma quello è perfetto per quei muscoli. - Indicò un macchinario astruso che effettivamente nessuno aveva mai considerato, così mi ci portò e me lo fece fare.   
Mentre lo eseguivo, lui tornò a toccarmi il punto alto della coscia che aveva toccato prima, sempre scoprendomi dai pantaloncini. Mancai il ritmo e rallentai a quel tocco.   
\- Non distrarti, continua... senti come si tirano? - Faceva l’esperto professionale, lui, ed io volevo dargli un calcio.   
\- Come faccio a non distrarmi se mi tocchi così? - Tornai a sentire l’erezione dura fra le gambe e sicuramente si notava.   
\- La sola cosa che si sta tendendo è l’unica che al momento non ti serve. Non perdere l’esercizio, Riky, è importante... - Sospirai insofferente, volevo smettere ma lui faceva pure l’allusivo.   
\- Ti prego, io così... - La sua mano insisteva sul lato alto della mia coscia e invece di risalire verso l’anca, andò verso l’inguine sempre più gonfio. - C-Cri... - Cris si era accucciato davanti a me per controllare l’esecuzione e quindi poteva fare quelle cose che avevamo fatto per mesi l’anno precedente. Il ricordo tornò prepotente di lui che mi scopriva e mi succhiava e la voglia fu quasi incontenibile tanto che dovetti fermarmi dal muovere la gamba del tutto. Rimasi incastrato nel macchinario con lui accucciato davanti a me e fissarmi lì in mezzo e le sue mani sulle mie gambe, una sull’interno coscia.   
\- Non è quello il muscolo che devo allenare. O sbaglio? - Ma lui mordendosi il labbro si era perso come me.   
\- No ma è davvero ben allenato devo dire... - La sua mano ora esplorava il centro delle mie gambe, da sotto la stoffa arrotolata e alzata. Trovò la mia erezione dura trattenuta a stento dagli slip sportivi e schiacciò sussurrando sensuale: - Mmm molto allenato... - Era la prima volta che superava il suo nuovo codice del non toccarmi per evitare di far scattare cose da non far scattare. Il ricordo delle volte precedenti, che risalivano a fin troppo tempo prima, mi stava uccidendo e non capivo più niente. Sospiravo guardando il suo splendido viso mentre lui invece fissava la sua mano nel mio pacco.   
\- Cris io non ce la faccio... - Sussurrai infine, a quel punto lui si sollevò e nel farlo mi sfiorò le labbra aperte pronte per lui. Poi però ritirò la mano e con la stessa, in piedi davanti a me, si masturbò.   
Capendo cosa stava facendo senza scoprirsi del tutto, mi diede il colpo di grazia e così per non sporgermi e prenderglielo in bocca, feci altrettanto con me, completando da solo, sempre da sotto i pantaloncini, il lavoro che aveva iniziato lui.  
Lo facemmo in silenzio, sospirando e guardandoci. Venimmo insieme e fu una scarica così violenta che ci diede conferma che non avremmo resistito per molto senza ricadere nei vecchi guai.   
\- È... è meglio che la doccia la faccio io ora da solo e poi tu... e che tu rimanga qua, adesso... - Dissi io alzandomi tremante. Barcollai nel suo silenzio e vedendo che si sedeva al mio posto mi morsi il labbro.   
Non ce l’avremmo fatta a lungo. Il desiderio era lì e questa volta c’era il sentimento e si vedeva, si vedeva troppo perché lui ci teneva a me da matti e non eravamo capaci di stare separati. 

Iniziammo così a masturbarci uno davanti all’altro, sotto la doccia questa volta, nudi e con la volontà precisa di fare quello. E quello facemmo. Tutti i giorni finiti gli allenamenti extra insieme, qualunque esso fosse, con chiunque fossimo, poi trovavamo sempre il momento per farlo da soli. Non ci toccavamo l’un l’altro, ci masturbavamo trovando il sistema di non farci beccare, ma non ci toccavamo mai. Ci guardavamo e quell’orgasmo era potente e intenso, ma sapevamo che presto non sarebbe più bastato.   
In camera prima delle partite non stavamo insieme, avevamo chiesto a Marcelo e Pepe di stare rispettivamente con uno e con l’altro spiegando che fra noi era complicato e avevamo paura di ricadere in certe trappole. Loro sapevano di noi, erano fidati, i nostri migliori amici.   
Questo funzionò fino a che non arrivò l’ennesimo colpo di grazia. Un colpo che mi avrebbe demolito del tutto se non avessi avuto lui. 

Quando glielo dissi fu come se il mondo gli cadesse addosso, fu il primo a cui lo rivelai e lo feci prima ancora di realizzarlo da solo.   
Ci stavamo allenando e c’era una bella giornata di sole in quei primi mesi dell’anno 2011. Era sempre freddo, però c’era il sole. Lo ricordo bene.   
Stavamo correndo e sentii le fitte tutto il tempo e dopo aver sopportato, fermandomi mi arresi perché era da un po’ che sentivo ma non avevo il coraggio di ammetterlo, di dirmelo, di farci caso.  
Quel giorno, vicino a lui, smettendo di correre, glielo dissi e fu facile perché lo andavo a dire a lui e non a me stesso, al mister o ad un medico:   
\- Cris mi fa di nuovo male il ginocchio. - Appena lo dissi a fior di labbra, preoccupato ed in pensiero, mi guardò di scatto e contemporaneamente mi mise la mano sulla schiena guardandomi ansioso e shoccato il ginocchio:   
\- Davvero? Quello operato? - Annuii e lo guardai con la stessa angoscia che leggevo nei suoi occhi e lui vedendola capì che non doveva chiedermi se ne ero sicuro, perché se glielo dicevo lo ero e lo capiva, lo capiva benissimo che era vero e reale.   
\- Devi dirlo subito al mister e corri a farti vedere. - Poi si fermò ridacchiando. - Beh cammina. - Feci un sorrisino grato per la comprensione ed il gioco che alleggeriva, poi mi accompagnò come il mio angelo custode, infine mi rimase vicino mentre lo dicevo a Mourinho il quale mi mandò subito da uno dei fisioterapisti sportivi che per regolamento dovevano sempre seguire i nostri allenamenti.   
Il problema non fu il male in sé, il problema fu che nessuno mi credette. Nessuno a parte Cris e fu questo in particolare a stabilire una volta per tutte che ciò che ci legava era amore, amore assoluto e solido, di quelli in grado di superare tutto. 


	20. Chi ti salva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando l'ultima goccia esce ed il vaso si rovescia, qualcosa sul fondo rimane ed è chi ti ama davvero, solo chi ti ama davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo bene il periodo più buio di Riky, l'ho vissuto in diretta, ero convinta avrebbe davvero mollato. Si trascurava, aveva la barba e i capelli lunghi, era cupo, non cercava nemmeno di nascondere il proprio terribile stato. E ricordo Cris sempre appiccicato lui, non l'ha mai lasciato, rideva e faceva il buffone con lui ed erano gli unici momenti in cui vedevi Riky rischiararsi. Non scherzo se dico che Cris l'ha tirato fuori dal buio in cui si è cacciato. Riky stesso disse qualche anno indietro che quello fu il peggiore momento della sua vita, che arrivò a considerare l'idea di lasciare prematurmente il calcio, che non tutti gli credevano ai suoi problemi fisici, ma ci furono delle persone che lo sostennero sempre e che non lo lasciarono mai solo e che fu grazie a quelle che ne uscì. Ed io so che parlava di Cris. Spero di essere riuscita in venti capitoli di percorso a rendere davvero profondamente il loro amore. Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

20\. CHI TI SALVA

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik240.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/57f16a749d96b9844e2b5224c9248bc2/tumblr_mjrahlUzxI1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/caa00d853ce7b0edf06d57c9b702416e/tumblr_mjgb1nQZcq1rmdmxco7_500.jpg)

[/The way - Zack Hesey/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw&list=PLvZrOUhQoxz5-l_n81Ju64bRcG52AmCdb&index=3&t=0s)

Non fu facile. Penso che in realtà possa essere una delle cose più difficili della mia vita, sinceramente.   
Perché io avevo davvero male, lo sentivo fisicamente ma i medici del club non rilevava nulla, era convinto io fossi guarito e stessi bene, così cominciò a dirmi che era psicosomatico, che avevo paura di giocare e quindi la mia testa mi faceva percepire il male da sola.   
Quando cominciò così, anche il mister tentò di farmi accettare la cosa, è uno dei compiti dell’allenatore del resto. Fu in quel momento che il rapporto con Mourinho iniziò ad incrinarsi perché è impensabile che un allenatore non creda ad un proprio giocatore.   
Improvvisamente li avevo tutti contro in un certo senso. Ogni elemento del club, dal presidente ai consiglieri al mister. Penso che perfino qualche compagno credesse che io in realtà stessi bene.   
Il solo che mi credeva era Cris, il solo oltre a pochi altri compagni. Al di fuori i media mi stavano divorando perché anche se li avevo sempre avuti dalla mia parte, quella era una notizia che vendeva e quindi calcavano la mano insinuando che davvero io non avessi nulla anche se insistevo a dire che avevo davvero male e che non ero pazzo.   
Perfino la mia famiglia era dubbiosa anche se non osava dirlo chiaramente, o forse ero io a vederli tutti contro di me perché ovviamente diventi paranoico in un attimo ed io ho sempre avuto questa tendenza, infatti facevo di tutto per non far capire cosa provavo davvero e qual era la mia situazione intima e sentimentale. Avevo paura che da ogni sciocchezza potesse venire fuori di me e Cris e non avevo nemmeno molto chiaro il motivo per cui non volevo che si scoprisse. Per lo scandalo esterno? Per la delusione della mia famiglia? Per cosa?   
In ogni caso in quel momento era più importante risolvere il mio problema di salute, io sapevo cosa dicevo, cosa provavo.   
Erano convinti che in realtà avessi paura di giocare a calcio, c’era chi diceva che avevo paura di farmi ancora male, chi di non tornare più al mio livello.  
Mou aveva addirittura insinuato, anzi detto chiaramente, che se volevo smettere ero libero di farlo e che nessuno mi avrebbe criticato, che nessuno ne aveva il diritto.  
Quando arrivò a dirmi questo, io esplosi e alzandomi di scatto dalla sedia su cui sedevo, la feci cadere con un gran fracasso mentre l’istinto dirompeva in me con la voglia infinita di picchiarlo e fargli male, fisicamente male. Lui e la sua faccia arcigna di natura che fingeva malissimo di avere a cuore i giocatori. Lo capii lì, prima non avevo voluto perché non ero uno che vedeva malizia dietro azioni di chiunque, ma quello mi aprì gli occhi. Come poteva gestirla così, come poteva dire a qualcuno che non voleva più giocare e che si inventava le cose per avere la scusa di non giocare? Soprattutto a me, non ad uno qualunque. Insomma, non me ne capacitavo. Mi sentii pieno di rabbia furiosa e sentendo di star di nuovo perdendo il controllo di me stesso, come ogni tanto mi capitava, me ne andai dal suo ufficio e corsi da Cristiano.   
Era l’unico, l’unico a cui potevo pensare di cui eri sicuro mi avrebbe creduto. Se dovessi dire un motivo ora, ovviamente direi amore. Quella parolina magica che spesso sottovalutiamo. Ma in quel momento non lo sapevo, sapevo solo che oltre ad essere l’unico a credermi, era l’unico a sapermi calmare e riportare in me. 

Sapevo che Cris era in struttura perché gli allenamenti regolari erano finiti ma lui si era trattenuto per i suoi allenamenti extra che solitamente si concludevano in campo.  
Corsi lì come una furia, c’era nebbia e freddo quel giorno, una fortissima umidità. Lui non c’era più in campo, sentivo il cuore battermi impazzito, il respiro affannato. Mi sembrava di non poter più tornare in me, avevo una specie di attacco di panico, volevo gridare, spaccare qualcosa e avevo paura di incontrare la persona sbagliata.   
Dopo il campo andai negli spogliatoi, ma non era nemmeno lì, così mi precipitai zoppicando in palestra.   
Cristiano non era nemmeno lì, lo stavo per chiamare quando mi venne in mente che con quell’umidità magari si era concesso la sauna nella spa del centro, così percorsi ancora qualche corridoio e spalancai la porta delle terme, accanto alla piscina. Fu a quel punto che lo trovai.  
Lui era seduto sulla panca in piastrelle, un asciugamano piccolo adagiato sull’inguine e sulle cosce, ma senza avvolgerlo. Il corpo atletico, muscoloso, splendido, madido di sudore, i capelli tutti scompigliati e naturali, bagnati.   
Appena mi vide, capì immediatamente che mi succedeva qualcosa e sapeva che avevo problemi al ginocchio e che i medici non pensavano fossero reali, ma quel colloquio col mister mi aveva letteralmente dato il colpo di grazia.   
Ero vestito in un posto caldissimo e pieno di vapore, mi precipitai da lui che immediatamente si alzò e mi strinse forte senza dire nulla. Non aveva bisogno di farmi domande, lui sapeva e comunque non importava. Contava solo aiutarmi, sostenermi, stringermi.   
Mi abbandonai alle sue braccia e non percepii nemmeno l’asciugamano che cadeva e lui nudo e caldo che mi abbracciava. Solo le sue labbra che mi baciavano l’orecchio. Solo quello. Sentii le sue labbra, i suoi dolci baci e la sua voce lieve che mi sussurrava:   
\- Va tutto bene, tutto bene. - Come una litania che lentamente si trasformò in realtà.   
Stavo bene di nuovo, ma era perché quella rabbia, quel panico, quell’esplosione mi era uscita tramite lacrime, quindi tutto ok di nuovo, mi dissi. Piangere era ok, lo sapevo.   
Cris raccolse le mie lacrime con le sue labbra, baciandomi lentamente dalle orecchie alle guance e poi gli occhi che rimanevano stretti, io singhiozzavo ma lui mi teneva il viso fra le mani, ora, sostenendomi.   
\- Nessuno mi crede, Cris... - Dissi spezzato, piangendo.   
\- Io ti credo... - rispose subito sussurrando e ci credevo, ci credevo che lo diceva sul serio e non solo per calmarmi. Perché me lo trasmise con le sue labbra che fermarono le mie tremanti.   
Aveva fatto attenzione a non baciarmi per tutti questi mesi ed ora era lì e lo faceva ed io non riuscivo a staccarmi, non riuscivo a non ricambiare, a non aprire le labbra e andargli incontro con la lingua, intrecciarla alla sua. Non riuscivo proprio a non baciarlo e aggrapparmi a lui, alle sue braccia nude e sudate e poi giù alla sua vita stretta ed ai suoi fianchi sodi, fino alle sue natiche. Strinsi e mi premetti a lui disperato, infastidito dai vestiti, alla disperata ricerca di un calore più profondo. Di qualcosa che mi facesse stare bene, che funzionasse.   
E lui funzionava, lui aveva sempre funzionato.   
\- Ti prego... - Mormorai fra i sospiri, mentre le mie mani non volevano saperne di staccarsi da lui. Le sue erano indecise su dove andare e cosa fare. - Ti prego, ho bisogno di te... ho paura di stare impazzendo davvero... ho paura che abbiano ragione gli altri. Io non so più cosa pensare, cosa credere... io mi sto perdendo... - Così lui decise, mi prese la maglia e me la tolse in fretta insieme a quella intima che avevo sotto, mentre lo faceva mi abbassai i pantaloni e i boxer e contemporaneamente mi girai di schiena appoggiandomi davanti alla parete scivolosa, il vapore ci opprimeva togliendoci il respiro, ansimavamo, ma poi tutto fu un contorno confuso.   
Poi ci fu solo lui che entrava dentro di me tenendomi forte. Ricordo come fosse ora come mi stringeva a sé e come mi penetrava, come entrava ed usciva, come mi faceva suo con intensità e mi sussurrava all’orecchio e contro il collo il mio nome, come se dicendolo, poteva sistemare tutto.   
Quando finimmo con un orgasmo senza precedenti, accasciati uno sull’altro e contro la parete, le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita, lui ancora in me mentre il suo seme scivolava fra le mie cosce, disse baciandomi la guancia:  
\- Io ti credo. - Disse ansimando. - Mi credi? - Chiese poi preoccupato che non gli credessi. Girai il capo ulteriormente e gli risposi schiudendo le labbra sulle sue. Quel bacio fu dolce e non appassionato e folle come quello di prima. Fu un bacio estremamente delicato e le lacrime tornarono a scendere perché pensai che lo amavo, ma avevo paura che di nuovo non mi avrebbe risposto ‘anche io’ e non l’avrei sopportato in quel momento.   
Avevo ceduto, ero crollato, non sapevo se me ne sarei pentito, ma era stato meraviglioso e spontaneo ed ero tornato in me. Stavo di nuovo abbastanza bene da poter affrontare un altro orribile momento e sapevo che l’avrei superato in qualche modo, perché lui era con me. 

Contemplai dolorosamente l’idea che avessero ragione e che volessi mollare, mi chiesi se in realtà mi mancasse solo quello, che non potessi fare altro. Ma Cris non vacillò mai. Si oppose ad ogni mia insinuazione di voler mollare, mi obbligò a crederci ancora, a volerlo ancora.   
Viveva quasi con me ad eccezione delle notti. Non mi lasciava mai, mi ripeteva di continuo che sarei guarito e sarei stato bene e poi, esasperato dal mio buio, mi disse sbottando:   
\- Ma perché non chiedi un altro consulto? Non sei obbligato a seguire solo i medici del club, vai da chi ti fidi e senti il suo parere. Non è possibile continuare così, no? - Lo sentivo sottile, esasperato, sentivo Cris al limite e capii che anche se forse io davvero non ci credevo più di avere qualcosa sul serio, dovevo farlo per lui.  
Non guarire, ma ottenere qualche risposta e smettere. Far smettere in qualche modo tutto quello. Dovevo.   
Così alla fine decisi di andare in Brasile dal medico più bravo e di cui mi fidavo di più in assoluto e lì trovai la risposta che non avevo sinceramente più sperato di sentire.   
Avevo davvero un’infiammazione del ginocchio.   
Mi diede una cura reale e sebbene iniziai a prenderla convinto che fosse un effetto placebo, se avesse funzionato allora andava bene comunque.  
E funzionò.   
Il giorno in cui lo dissi a Cris, che stavo meglio, che iniziavo finalmente a stare davvero bene e che il ginocchio guariva, fu lui a piangere di gioia.   
Non posso dimenticare le sue lacrime provocate da me, per causa mia. Per merito mio.  
Non posso dimenticare il modo in cui mi abbracciò sollevandomi e stringendomi. Non posso dimenticare come fu lui a nascondere il viso contro il mio collo, come solitamente facevo io con lui.  
Non posso dimenticare il suo sussurro distinto contro il mio collo ed i brividi.   
\- Ti amo da morire, Riky... sono così felice per te... - E piangeva mentre lo diceva. Forse piangeva perché lo diceva per la prima volta o perché lo sentiva in un modo tanto sconvolgente. Oppure non so, piangeva perché era troppo felice per me.  
Penso che fu un insieme di cose, non gli ho mai chiesto perché piangesse quella volta, ma mi sconvolse, come mi sconvolsero le sue parole a cui credetti ciecamente e senza discutere, perché sapevo. Sapevo davvero che se lo diceva era reale.   
E niente, mi ritrovai a piangere pure io, abbracciato a lui, stretto al suo collo, nascosto come lo era lui, incapaci di smettere, come due sciocchi che dopo secoli di tenebre ritrovano la luce. Una luce sconfinata. Forse non troppo nel nostro caso visto quanto Mou si sarebbe poi impegnato a distruggere il nostro posto felice lì a Madrid, ma non importava. Non sarebbe più importato niente, perché da lì in poi io e lui ci saremmo amati, amati consapevolmente, volendolo e niente poteva più farmi desistere. Niente importava più di quel sentimento assoluto che avevo inseguito e che mi era mancato e mi aveva salvato.   
Un sentimento meraviglioso e così puro che poteva essere solo giusto. E giusto, per noi, lo fu sempre. 


	21. Chi ti cambia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finisce così questa fic, l'ultimo anno di Cris e Riky al Real non lo descrivo nel dettaglio e c'è un salto di tempo, ho voluto di proposito evitare di raccontare precisamente l'ultimo anno e il momento della decisione di Riky di lasciare Madrid perché il senso della fic era mostrare come certi individui ti cambiano la vita e ti cambiano come persona, cosa che ormai avevo fatto.

21\. CHI TI CAMBIA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7de8861981be077504dd4674fedff85/tumblr_mjpjqmu0yR1rmdmxco2_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6c2e015df9916a84fe9cbc143c0c1b50/tumblr_mjywcrXoaC1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5ae7cc01b4ef72f0244fc66ce456a7d/tumblr_mje0t5Enay1rmdmxco1_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/def59373da5d68647d939404ac6e7a8e/tumblr_mj3515HNkW1rmdmxco8_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c6ab9e0efe3236b2943d7e27167d2228/tumblr_misix3dp5x1rmdmxco8_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e66f570bd972174248b07144e83c4f4c/tumblr_mifbgnu0111rmdmxco6_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/48bfac366dc803d1472aa39a4b4f9b62/tumblr_mk2teqY08F1rmdmxco6_500.jpg)

È vero, non fu facile.   
L’ultimo mese Mou mi usò insieme ad altri infortunati di lusso come Karim e Gonzalo, ma solo nelle partite di seconda scelta, quando doveva far riposare quelli che per lui erano i titolari della stagione.   
Era giusto, dopotutto eravamo stati molto fermi e dovevamo riconquistare un po’ sia la forma che la confidenza col campo ed i compagni.   
Giocammo quindi partite leggere e poco pretenziose, ma mi aiutò a tornare in me e a ritrovare la gioia del calcio che avevo davvero perso da troppo tempo, per ricordarlo.   
Non importava se giocavo da riserva, giocavo e mi piaceva di nuovo e dannazione, stavo di nuovo bene.  
Dopo di quello ci fu la pausa estiva dove io e Cris vivemmo da coppia sul serio. Facemmo l’amore, ci dicevamo che ci amavamo e ce lo dimostravamo ancora più di sempre. Non contava più nulla, anche che Carol potesse scoprirlo o magari qualche suo familiare. Stavamo così bene, eravamo così felici che andava bene qualunque cosa ormai. Incoscientemente, forse.   
Dopo l’estate, una delle più belle della mia vita, Mou mi fece sapere con strafottenza e buttando giù la maschera che non rientravo nei suoi piani, che ormai ero stato troppo compromesso dai miei problemi fisici e che anche se ero guarito ormai avevo quasi trent’anni ed ero stato fermo per troppo tempo e che per quel che lo riguardava potevo trovarmi un’altra squadra, io come altri che ormai erano calati e non più all’altezza del suo Real.  
Non fu cosa disse o che lo disse, ma come.  
Senza tatto, senza il minimo di rispetto, senza un po’ di quel che si dice. Come se non ci dovesse nulla, se non fossimo nessuno.   
Le sue mire fummo io ed Iker, solo che se colpisci senza pietà noi due ti tiri dietro un sacco di altra gente che ti darà impietosamente contro.   
Con Iker si schierò Sergio e la maggior parte degli spagnoli, con me si schierarono Cris e tutti i brasiliani ed i portoghesi. Io ed Iker non volevamo di certo questo, non era il nostro stile ovviamente, ma non potevamo certo scegliere.  
Forse fu per la mia reazione devastante all’ennesimo allucinante colloquio disastroso con Mou, a cui seguì io che davo un pugno al muro distorcendomi quasi la mano che rimase fasciata per un po’, forse fu il totale menefreghismo della situazione che stava degenerando da parte sua, ma comunque la guerra cominciò e anche se ovviamente non poteva tenere tutti fuori, specie Cris e Sergio, la guerra non portò a niente di buono comunque.  
Dopo il mio colloquio con Mou e il mio pugno di rabbia al muro, Cris dichiarò apertamente ai media ‘non sono felice qua, ci sono problemi interni al club e chi di dovere già sa, ma non posso essere contento.’   
Questo scatenò il putiferio, ma quello era lui.  
Prendere o lasciare.   
Se Mou faceva lo stronzo, Cris reagiva di conseguenza.   
Il caos mediatico che seguì a quello ancora lo ricordo, per tutto l’anno si parlò di questo e lui non disse mai a cosa si riferiva di particolare, ma i media non erano stupidi e collegarono subito i problemi di Mou con me, Iker e di conseguenza Sergio alle parole di Cris.   
Non si parlarono per tutto l’anno, non si calcolarono. Non ci furono litigi aperti, ci fu più una guerra fredda. Con Sergio ci litighi ovviamente, eccome se l’hanno fatto. Con Cris in modalità guerra diciamo che inizi ad odiare te stesso per essere arrivato a quello. Perché tanto si fa amare quanto si fa odiare se gli pesti il piede sbagliato. Ma quel che mi piace di lui e che mi piacerà sempre è che resta sempre professionale.   
Lui per me ha come si suol dire smosso mari e monti, ha fatto persino la guerra al presidente perché chiedeva la cessione di Mou invece di permettergli di distruggere la squadra. Probabilmente è cominciata lì la scissione fra i due che si è trascinata fino alla fine dei suoi anni al Real, mi sento responsabile perché mi chiedo se le cose non si fossero rovinate per colpa mia, come sarebbe andata?  
Cris ha iniziato una guerra personale verso le sfere alte e verso una persona comunque di comando com’era Mou, l’allenatore, e non si è mai risparmiato, è andato dritto per i suoi principi e non si è mai piegato, non ha mai usato mezze misure, ma non per questo ha sputtanato, fatto dichiarazioni aperte o peggio ancora si è messo a giocare male di proposito, anzi.   
È sempre stato perfetto ed impeccabile in campo, sempre dato il massimo, sempre il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andare.  
È per questo che lo amo.  
Perché vive senza risparmiarsi e quando decide una cosa va fino in fondo a tutti i costi e non importa niente, non importa quanto sono scomode e difficili e forse controproducenti le sue scelte. Lui non viene mai a meno, non scende a compromessi, non ha paura di nulla, non l’ha mai avuta e mai l’avrà e so che ho molto da imparare, ovviamente. E lo imparerò. Perché io e lui, fra alti e bassi, crisi e risoluzioni, non ci siamo mai lasciati definitivamente.   
Mai più. Nonostante tutto quel che è successo dopo. 

Sento la piccola Alana lamentarsi e mi alzo di soppiatto controllandolo. Cris dorme della grossa. Abbiamo fatto i matti come poche volte ci siamo concessi coi suoi figli, con Junior, Luca e Isabella non possiamo concederci molte cose, però sanno che siamo amici e che ogni tanto ci vediamo, i figli sono amici fra loro e giocano volentieri insieme, però ovviamente non possiamo fare molto se non gli amici, ormai sono grandi.  
Già è stato difficile spiegare a Luca e Isabella che io e la mamma ci lasciavamo anche se continuavamo ad amarli allo stesso modo di sempre. Non abbiamo certo potuto dirgli che non ci siamo mai amati e che un giorno lei si è stufata di fingere, come mi sono stufato io.  
Tanto meno che ha scoperto di me e Cris e del fatto che sono fondamentalmente gay. Gay forse non è corretto perché riesco ad andare con le donne se ho necessità, però è diverso. Insomma, ho amato solo due uomini. Ed uno continuo ad amarlo.  
Sorrido mentre prendo in braccio sua figlia.  
Si è lasciato con Irina quando mi sono lasciato con Carol, abbiamo parlato di provare a fare coming out ma poi al punto decisivo con le nostre famiglie era più complicato di quel che pensavamo e non ce la siamo sentita nessuno dei due. Distruggere le nostre vite perché siamo troppo pubblici è un conto, distruggere quelle di chi amiamo e che non c’entrano nulla, non è giusto. Non abbiamo potuto.  
Al contrario abbiamo deciso di ritornare a ‘curare’ le nostre immagini, ci siamo trovati entrambi altre donne con cui fare apparenza, per così dire. E Cris ha voluto fare altri figli in modo alternativo. Tanti.   
Anche Giorgina sa, anche con lei c’è un patto molto vincolante. Lui ha i suoi modi, forse non sempre condivisibili, ma nessuno cammina nelle sue scarpe e nessuno può capire perché. Io un po’ lo capisco, non lo condivido ma non importa. Lui non condivide me che non riesco a dire la verità alla persona che fingo di amare e fingo bene, anche se in realtà è una cara amica e compagna.   
Siamo diversi, entrambi continuiamo per le nostre strade nel modo in cui riteniamo giusto e meglio per noi, per come siamo fatti, ma non importa. Va bene lo stesso. Perché siamo sempre qua uno con l’altro ogni volta che possiamo.   
Bacio la piccola come se fosse mia, ed è così perché è sua. C’è il suo sangue, in questo piccolo tenero corpo. Lei mi sorride, abituata a me ormai, e si calma. Così mi stendo di nuovo sul lettone dove io e Cris eravamo soli ed abbiamo consumato mentre i tre maggiori dormivano di sotto. Ci siamo rivestiti subito come ladri, ridendo che ormai siamo troppo adulti e maturi per fare quel che vogliamo come una volta.  
Si cresce. Metto la piccola in mezzo a noi, col pigiama e coperti, lei riconosce Cris e lo tocca così lui si sveglia e mi guarda, sorride immediatamente. Bacia prima lei e poi me.   
Ora che lavoriamo entrambi in Italia, io come stagista della dirigenza del Milan e lui con la Juve, è meglio, è più facile trovarsi.   
Non che io sia qua in Italia così spesso, il mio ruolo è più quello di talent scout, però diciamo che ho delle buone scuse per venirci anche se in realtà non devo incontrare Leonardo e Paolo così spesso.   
\- Si è svegliata? - Sussurra lui piano vedendo che succhiandosi il dito indice e rivolta verso di lui, torna a dormire. Annuisco.   
\- Non volevo svegliarti. - Rispondo piano. Lui si accoccola contro di me schiacciando Alana che però sta benissimo così a quanto pare e si riaddormenta subito.  
È quasi come avere un figlio nostro.   
Ci perdiamo a guardarci.  
\- Sono contento che sei venuto. - Mi dice.   
\- Anche se per questo hai scaricato un po’ malamente Gio? - Cris ride.   
\- Non malamente, le ho detto che venivi e lei ha approfittato per farsi qualche giorno senza prole e ‘doveri da copertina’. - Li chiama così e mi fa ridere. Hanno tutto un loro mondo che regge bene a quanto pare e gli auguro che vada avanti così.   
Rido e lo bacio di nuovo.   
\- Sono contento anche io di essere venuto. Mi mancavi. - Era da un po’ che non ci vedevamo e mi è capitato di rivedere Andry recentemente per qualche partita di vecchie glorie milaniste e cose così.   
Lui si è rifatto una vita con Paolo, stanno bene insieme, è cambiato molto da come era con me anche se resta sempre lui e forse ci ameremo sempre in qualche modo. Perché certi sentimenti non smettono, li metti solo da parte.  
Ma non sono pentito di nulla perché davvero senza Cris non sarei qui e non sarei felice, più me stesso di prima, più rilassato, un uomo migliore. E non amerei, non sarei ricambiato. Non starei così bene.   
Per arrivare al bello devi passare dal brutto, così lo puoi riconoscere quando lo vivi e te lo godi di più.  
Cris guarda l’ora e sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa, a questo punto cerca la mia mano, intreccia le dita alle mie e con uno sguardo felice, mi dice:   
\- Buon anniversario amore. - Sorrido ricordandomi che ci eravamo visti in questi giorni per quel motivo. Festeggiamo quando ci siamo detti che ci amiamo e visto che entrambi siamo due romantici, ci siamo segnati il giorno.   
\- Buon anniversario, Cris. Ti amo. -   
\- Ti amo anche io. - Ed è così bello sentirselo dire ogni istante, secondo e respiro. Non ne sarò mai sazio e sicuramente, conoscendolo, nemmeno lui.   
Come si cambia se hai vicino la persona giusta. Anzi. Forse è più giusto dire... trova la persona in grado di cambiarti la vita e tienitela stretta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturalmente se volete leggere fic criska anche su altre cose che li riguardano, altri periodi e magari proprio l'ultimo anno al Real e cose così, qua ci sono radunate tuuuuuutte tutte: https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf.html#real (beh dovete scartabellare un po' perché alcune non sono criska). I fatti concreti che narro in questo capitolo sono reali, ovviamente poi romanzati da me e 'motivati' da un mio punto di vista. Per esempio Riky si separa con la moglie Carol ma è una mia idea che sia per il motivo da me descritto. Però è vero che i tempi di lasciata e fidanzamento di Cris e Riky con rispettive consorti di turno coincidono come scrivo qua. È tutto vero anche quel che riguarda il Real e Mou e la guerra fredda con Cris e la sua dichiarazione. Vabbè, adesso basta, ringrazio chi ha seguito la fic e spero che sia piaciuta. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
